Learning You Were Wrong
by BV Reinheart
Summary: There is a new girl at Hogwarts, she's mysterious and extreamly smart, but even more mysterious is the past she's hiding (OC and OotP Spoiler COMPLETE) (Chapter 6 edited)
1. Who's That Girl?

A/N: Okay ladies and gents, boys and girls...Let's get one thing straight before I scream in the disclaimer.... BV Reinheart is so mine! If you don't trust me go look up quidditch*16 and find her email and email her one. She'll tell ya! Yeah she's so mine! Cuz she's based on my ideas, I created her flat out! Like I said, you got a problem so go ask quidditch*16 and then sue me! Okay it's also when Harry is in 5th year (So it's an OotP spoiler Big TIME!) And Cho 6th. BV is in her 6th year (She's 15, but Vincentian is a really nice academy and she was in all honors courses! So, you figure why!) YES THERE WILL BE HARRY & CHO, BV will intervene @ some point.... Don't know when though!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter...how sad! But yeah I do own plot and BV Reinheart (Read A/N above)  
  
ENJOY & the continuation of this story depends on your reviews so review, review, review! ^_^! &&&&&&@@@@@&&&&&  
  
CHAPTER 1: Who's that Girl?  
  
Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart walked in through the large wooden oak doors. Her old Vincentian robes clung to her body. They were the perfect thickness since the school was practically on the same latitude lines as Hogwarts! The dark blue robes swished at her feet and she began to climb stairs. She reached the top and there was a dwarfish man awaiting her.  
  
"Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart I presume." The small man squeaked.  
  
"Yes, sir, I am she." Bridgette answered in her formal Vincentian tone of voice.  
  
"I am Professor Flitwick, your Charms professor and head of Ravenclaw household." He said slowly and formally.  
  
Bridgette answered, "Oh, how nice it is to meet you," extending her hand to the tiny wizard.  
  
Professor Flitwick shook her hand and continued, "I heard your old house was equivalent to Hogwarts, Ravenclaw household, am I right?"  
  
"Yes, you are Professor Flitwick." Said Bridgette Viktoria smiling.  
  
"Come right this way, I shall see you are well taken care of. I trust Cho should be able to take care of you." He said smiling back.  
  
"Thank you Professor," Bridgette answered.  
  
"Oh, but before you enter this hall, you might want to remove your Vincentian robes. Professors Dumbledore and Mc Gonagall have seen to it your new robes be directly delivered here...."  
  
"But Professor Flitwick...if you don't mind me interrupting... all I have underneath is my old Vincentian skirt and my old swim team hoodie." Bridgette said rather quickly.  
  
"That's fine Bridgette Viktoria, you're robes would stand out too much. Vincentian swim team hoodies are black aren't they?" He asked.  
  
"Yes............ but how did you know that?" She asked even more puzzled.  
  
"It's sticking out Ms. Reinheart." He said smiling at the rather tall teen in front of him.  
  
"Oh thank you Professor Flitwick, I didn't catch that!" said Bridgette Viktoria rather embarrassed.  
  
"Come along, Ms. Reinheart, everyone isn't there yet, but I dare bet you don't want to make an entrance," Flitwick said smiling serenely.  
  
"Thank you Professor Flitwick," Bridgette answered thankful for his consideration. Flitwick opened the large oak doors to the Great Hall. Bridgette Viktoria felt the eyes of the people fall upon her. The hall was only half full and that was too many eyes there! Bridgette continued to follow Flitwick. All of a sudden, he stopped just short of a tiny Asian girl. Her black hair was in light waves and she was conversing happily with her friends.  
  
"Cho..." Professor Flitwick squeaked. The Asian girl turned around, Bridgette was amazed at her beauty. Her small brown eyes were perfectly shaped, her face was flawless, and her hair fell just right.  
  
"Yes Professor?" Cho asked inquisitively.  
  
"This is Bridgette Viktoria, she's a transferred student from Vincentian in America, I was hoping you'd be kind enough to quote unquote take her under your wing?" Flitwick asked the Ravenclaw girl.  
  
"I'd be delighted, come, come sit here Bridgette Viktoria. Marietta scoot down a bit and let her join us." Cho said rather quickly and excitedly. Her hospitality and promptness to her new assignment amazed Bridgette. On the other hand, she could just be a suck up!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Across the hall there sat two boys and they were chatting about their summer when...  
  
The red headed boy asked, "Oi, Harry! Who's that girl sitting next to Cho?"  
  
"Um... I'm not sure Ron." Harry answered.  
  
"She must be a transfer, remember, Ron, from Vincentian in America?" A girl with bushy brown hair said while she sat down.  
  
"Yeah 'Mione. But she's still hot!" said Ron.  
  
"You probably don't stand a chance mate, she looks real standoffish, and she's sitting next to Cho... Not a good sign, Ron!" Harry said thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, most American girls believe in individualism and independence." Hermione stated.  
  
"Oh great! Angelina Johnson reincarnated!" Ron sarcastically said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Bridgette Viktoria...." Cho started to say.  
  
"Just call me BV, everyone did at Vincentian, even some of the teachers, it's a lot easier!" BV said.  
  
"I like it, it's very elegant Bridgette Viktoria," said Cho's friend Marietta dreamily.  
  
"Well anyway BV, what was Vincentian like? I heard it's located under Niagara Falls." Cho asked breathlessly.  
  
"You don't say!" said another girl across from them. Her black trestles lay upon her chest framing her small brown face.  
  
Cho responded, "Well that's what I heard Rhon. Is it true BV?"  
  
"Yeah it is, I was great, we'd sneak out at night and go to the city. Some of the seniors would go gamble, parties eighteen, and over. Clubbing was huge!" said Bridgette realizing she just said too much!  
  
"Wow!" said another girl with brown curls up in a French twist.  
  
"Yeah Whatever!" said Cho slightly irritated. Bridgette guess this was not Cho's favorite person!  
  
"But it's huge here too!" BV said before a fight broke out.  
  
"Yeah it's the biggest in Europe, "said Rhonda.  
  
"You don't say!" Said BV amazed at this stat, she always thought Durmstrang was larger since it was up north and there was a lot of room.  
  
"Yeah mate it's largest followed by I think its Beauxbaton, ain't it Cho?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"Yeah, Hogwarts then Beauxbaton in size. Education it's us then Durmstrang." Cho answered.  
  
"I see," Bridget started.  
  
"So what year are you anyway?" Asked Marietta.  
  
"We're so stupid!" Cho shrieked, "Why didn't we think of that?! Go on, BV what year?"  
  
"Well," Bridgette Viktoria started, "Age wise I should be a fifth year, but since I had all honors classes and 96 GPA at Vincentian I was allowed to skip fifth year here, so sixth year."  
  
"Woo! That's our year Cho!" A tall red headed girl sitting down.  
  
"BV, this is Andrea, Andrea, BV Reinheart from Vincentian." Cho said.  
  
"Hmm." Andrea said sipping some water as Cho said this, but as soon as Cho said, 'Vincentian', Andrea choked on her water. "VINCENTIAN! GOD Damn! You must be a bloody genius then!"  
  
"Skipped fifth year." Rhonda said.  
  
"So she's suppose to be with Padma, Terry and them?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Yeah," Cho said, "Cept, now she's with us!" indicating Marietta, Andrea and Rhonda.  
  
Andrea responded, "That's cool, but I bet you could have skipped two years..."  
  
Rhonda interrupted, "Okay fill me in BV... If Vincentian is this really nice and really smart school why are you here?"  
  
"Well," BV started, "No other choice, I guess, things happen and that changes things."  
  
"What?" Rhon asked.  
  
"Never mind, someday I'll tell you guys, I promise, just not now... Okay?" BV asked.  
  
Cho, Rhonda, Marietta, and Andrea said together, "Ok."  
  
Cho asked, "So what are you going to do about O.W.L.'s?"  
  
"Take em here with the fifth years." BV responded.  
  
Andrea said, "Well, that's a problem huh! Studying 6th year crap and have to take an easier fifth year test, so I guess for you it'd be like taking a second year test when you're in your sixth year huh?"  
  
"I guess," said BV not understanding a word Andrea just said!  
  
"Oh JEEZ!" Cho said stretching out, "I don't know about you guys but I'm dead tired!"  
  
"Shouldn't stay up so late Chang!" said Rhonda.  
  
Bridgette added, "I got an excuse! Early flight plus time shift equals major jet-lag, which is also known as a very tired BV!"  
  
"I know what that's like!" Andrea said, "I'm originally from Russia, except I went back in time not forward!"  
  
"Hey Andrea, just do us a favor..." Rhonda said.  
  
Andrea asked, "What's that?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Cho, Marietta, and Rhonda screamed at her. This caused them all to burst into a fit of laughter. The girls got up from the table and exited the hall.  
  
"C.C.!" A tall black girl called out.  
  
"Hey Angie," Cho said, "Watsup?"  
  
She smiled and said, "Question... who's going to be the captain of Ravenclaw this year?"  
  
"Roger, why?" Cho said puzzled.  
  
Angie said, "Well, I wanted to get a quote unquote feel for my opponent!"  
  
"Angelina! You're speaking gibberish!" Rhonda said, "Use common words, not big fluffy Oliver Wood lingo!"  
  
Angelina smiled and said, "Okay. Is this simple enough? I'm captain of Gryffindor Quidditch this year!"  
  
"Yeah! CONGRATULATIONS ANGIE!" screamed Cho flinging herself at the tall black girl.  
  
"Thanks, Cho, well goodnight everyone...." Angelina said releasing Cho from her grasp.  
  
"Nite Angie." Rhonda chimed in.  
  
Bridgette said, "Quidditch is big here too huh?"  
  
"The only sport..." said Andrea as they began to walk a flight of stairs towards the south tower.  
  
"No swimming team." Said Rhonda pulling at BV's sweatshirt.  
  
"No soccer?" BV asked.  
  
Cho said, "Nope no American soccer, besides it's called football over here!"  
  
"Stupid Brits." Bridgette muttered under her breath as they arrived at the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.  
  
"Anyone got their key?" Cho asked.  
  
"Sorry Chang, mine's in my trunk!" Andrea said.  
  
Rhonda said, "Mine too."  
  
" I do!" Said Marietta pulling out a necklace were a small key dangled from the end. Marietta slid her finger down the side of the empty picture frame. Suddenly a lock appeared. Marietta slipped her necklace off, twisted the key into the lock, and turned right, left, then right again before the door clicked open.  
  
"So it's that easy to get into a common room!" I said.  
  
"Easy?" Rhonda said questioning what she was hearing.  
  
"Yea, Vincentian Commons are so hard to get to! First you have to go to your floor, then you have to have that password, and then you walk down to your year's room then a password and id check. Finally your personal room, password typed into a computer, a swish of your student id, then a key!" Bridgette Viktoria said in awe.  
  
"That's a lot of work and memory BV!" said Chang.  
  
"I'll agree!" Andrea said then she continued, "Oh yeah BV watch out at the end of this tunnel there's a ladder down to the commons. Let me get in front okay?"  
  
"Alright." BV agreed she didn't feel like breaking her neck the first day. Andrea and the group reached the end BV saw that she was overlooking the Ravenclaw commons below. The room had an old English sensation to it, but a homey sensation.  
  
"Acido ladder!" Andrea cried out. The ladder beckoned to her call and stopped right below the girls. Andrea descended first and then Rhonda followed by Marietta.  
  
"Go ahead BV, I'll hold it for you." Cho said smiling. Bridgette was grateful for her offer. It'd insure her not to fall. BV descended the ladder and soon reached the bottom.  
  
"Welcome to the Ravenclaw Commons, BV," said Andrea 


	2. For Every Dumb American There Are 5 Brit...

CHAPTER 2: For Every Dumb American There Are 5 Brits Willing to Take Advantage!  
  
The next day BV awoke fully rested and ready to explore Hogwarts. She lucked out as September 1st happened to be a Friday that year. She got up and went into the bathroom. She stepped in and noticed someone was already in the one of two showers. She closed the curtain and began to take her shower. Bridgette stepped out and saw Cho standing in front of the mirror with red puffy eyes.  
  
"What's wrong Cho?" BV asked.  
  
Cho looked up with a look of shock resting on her face, "Oh nothing sniff I'm just tired." BV gave her a 'yeah sure, you're so lying look.' Cho said, "Someday I'll tell you just not now alright?"  
  
Bridgette matched her, "Quoting me already?"  
  
Cho laughed and said, "Shut up.... Ooh! Hey BV, you ever get cornrows in your hair?"  
  
"No, I bet they'd look really bad in my hair..." BV started.  
  
"Nonsense! Your hair is perfect for that! Oi! RHONDA! I got you a cornrow victim!" Cho shouted.  
  
"OOH! WHO?" Rhonda called back.  
  
Cho shouted, "BV!"  
  
"Oh no really, Cho! I can't!" BV started.  
  
"OOH YEAH!!" Rhonda shrieked back. BV walked back into the dormitories she put on a long sleeved tee shirt and boxer shorts. She began to brush her golden blonde hair out drenching her shirt with excess water.  
  
"Rhonda, really you don't have to do this!" BV insisted.  
  
Rhonda looked at her, "Really I do! And besides... what's wrong with you?"  
  
BV's head fell, "Oh well it's just I don't like people touching my hair."  
  
"Sure, BV," Rhonda said sarcastically." Ready?" Rhonda asked quickly.  
  
"No, Rhon, didn't you hear what I said?" BV said agitated at Rhonda's persistence. It would have been different about a year ago.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't see what the issue is BV!" Rhonda said.  
  
Bridgette said, "it's just I have trust issues, since last year sometime... I'm sorry Rhonda."  
  
"BV! Let's just try to break down that barrier... Listen if it gets to be too much I'll stop and you can go? Okay?" Bridgette nodded and Rhonda continued, "Ready?"  
  
"Okay Rhonda, I'm ready, but remember what you promised." BV said sitting at the black girls feet.  
  
"Brush BV?" She asked. BV handed her a black hard plastic bristled brush. "Hey Andrea, in the vanity there, fourth door down can you grab my rubber hair bands?"  
  
"Sure... fourth drawer?" Andrea asked.  
  
Rhonda answered, "Yep. Now BV stay very still."  
  
"I'm not sure I can do this Rhonda." BV said shaking vigorously. She was about to release a part of herself that was very near and dear to her.  
  
"Trust me BV, it's just a little change." Rhonda said rubbing her shoulders. As soon as Rhonda's hands touched, Bridgette's shoulders BV shrieked. "BV! Calm down, it's just me, Rhonda." BV breathed heavily trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Sorry, Rhonda, I wasn't expecting that!" BV said gasping for breath.  
  
"WHAT IN THE DEVIL ARE YOU GIRLS UP TO?" Screamed up a male voice.  
  
"Nothing Roger! Nothing." Said Rhonda. Rhonda then whispered, "Calm down, BV." She began to separate BV's golden locks into neat rows on top of her head. "BV what ever happened that made you that jumpy about people touching you?"  
  
Bridgette said, "Oh just something that really wasn't funny that happened to me last year at Vincentian and ever since I don't trust people as much as I use to, boys especially."  
  
"Yeah boys are little jerks." Rhonda said smiling.  
  
"And perverted." BV said under her breath  
  
"What's that BV?" Rhonda asked.  
  
Bridgette said, "Oh I said and crazy little idiots." The time passed and Bridgette and Rhonda talked about the teachers and classes.  
  
"There, done Ms. Reinheart! Now that wasn't so bad was it?" Rhonda said.  
  
"Ooh Rhon, she looks really pretty! Imagine her hair in a bun too!" Cho said coming into the room.  
  
"Yeah I know Chang! It's absolutely perfect! Her hair is so easy to work with! Just like yours nice, thin and manageable!" Rhonda said, "Oh BV! Get up and look at yourself!" BV gingerly got up and walked to the mirror hoping that Cho and Rhonda weren't lying! She stood in front of the mirror and opened her eyes.  
  
"WOW! They do look good huh?" BV exclaimed.  
  
"Pretty as a picture!" Rhonda said.  
  
Cho said, "Hold still!" She muttered something and all of a sudden BV's poker straight hair and fat beautiful curls in it.  
  
"That looks good Cho!" BV said flicking her hair and tugging at the curls. Each 'boinged' satisfactorily and quickly fell back into place. "Thanks Rhonda."  
  
"No problem kiddo, let me know anytime, maybe we'll french braid it next time." Rhonda said smiling. The afternoon was rather boring as the girls decided to unpack the last bit of their items, or for BV, ALL of her stuff. She first pulled out a framed picture of a little baby lying on a cot in the hospital. BV smiled benevolently at the picture, it was little Noel Leigh-Anna Reinheart. She set it upon the nightstand next to her bed. She turned her back to hang up her new Hogwarts robes when....  
  
Andrea shrieked, "AWH! HOW CUTE!" BV turned around to find Andrea holding the picture of Noel in her hands. "Whose baby?" Andrea asked.  
  
"My.. Um.. My Brother's daughter." BV said flustered.  
  
"Oh, you're an aunt! What's her name?" Andrea pressed.  
  
"Oh, her name is Noel Leigh-Anna Reinheart." BV said proudly.  
  
Andrea asked, "How does she spell Leigh-Anna? There are so many new ways! I like it best when its spelled L-E-I-G-H- hyphen A-N-N-A. It's so interesting."  
  
"Really?" Asked BV, "Cuz that's how we spelled it!"  
  
"Get out of here! It's so pretty thata way!" Andrea cooed.  
  
"Isn't it though!" BV said.  
  
"How old is she?" Asked Andrea.  
  
"Well, let me think." BV said, "She was born in July right before this year, I turned 15 a day after her. So right now she's almost two months. On September 17th she'll be two months"  
  
Andrea said, "That's cool! I bet she's so tiny!"  
  
"Yep! Really tiny!" BV said.  
  
The next day   
  
BV was walking from the library with a massive load of muggle books. She stepped cautiously down each step. All of a sudden, BV missed a step. She went tumbling down the stairs as the books scattered. She looked up as one of the books came flying at her and hit her head. "OUCH!" BV said rubbing the spot where the books hit.  
  
"Hey! You alright?" A voice called out. BV looked for the speaker but her vision was blurred from the book hitting her head.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" BV said as her vision came back into clarity. She looked up and saw a boy about her age with black hair covering his glasses, which in turn covered his brilliant emerald eyes.  
  
The boy said, "Here let me help you up."  
  
"NO!" shouted BV. Then she said, "I'm sorry, but no thanks I'm fine."  
  
"You took a big fall, you sure?" The boy asked her.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure, my ankle is just a little stiff that's all." Bridgette said pressing off the floor placing her weight on her own two feet again. "OW!" She screamed falling back to the ground.  
  
"SURE," The boy started, "Let me see," He said pushing her jean leg up. Bridgette backed away from him pulling her swollen ankle with her. "LET ME HELP YOU." The boy demanded.  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't allow you to do that." BV said.  
  
He looked very puzzled at her and said, "Why not? Don't trust people too well?"  
  
"EXACTLY WHY! Now if you don't mind get out of my way so I can get up." BV snarled.  
  
"How do you propose to do that?" The boy asked BV.  
  
She responded, "I won't stand on that ankle."  
  
"So your going to hop up four flights of stairs then through a busy hallway, needless to mention what happens if the stairs shift on you." He said sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up!" BV snapped.  
  
He said, "So, Now are you going to let me help you?"  
  
"What choice to I have?" BV said sighing deeply. This was the last thing she wanted to do, but he was right. She'd never be able to hop up four flights of stairs, let alone the fact she didn't know where the nurse's office was.  
  
"Okay, I think... Yeah that'll work. Okay I think I'll have to carry you." He said.  
  
"No offense, but aren't you a little small to be carrying someone like me?" She asked.  
  
He said, "Probably, but I'll act as a crutch for you, then." He knelt down and gestured for BV to wrap her arms around his shoulder.  
  
"Hold on, I'll put a lightening charm on myself, that way it will be easier for you to carry me." BV said swishing her wand. Then proceeded to wrap her arms around his shoulders. He then lifted her with much ease. "By the way, thank you." BV said.  
  
"Your welcome...?" He started.  
  
"Bridgette Viktoria." She said.  
  
He answered, "I'll have to get you to write that one down."  
  
"Or BV is fine, everyone else does."  
  
"Alright BV." He said.  
  
"And you are?" She asked.  
  
He said, "Oh! Me? I'm Harry, Harry Potter."  
  
"HARRY POTTER!?" I exclaimed.  
  
"Oh not you too BV!" He sighed.  
  
"Sorry." BV said as a blush crept across her cheeks.  
  
"Here we are BV." Harry said setting BV down and helping her lean against a wall as he opened the door for her. Then Harry helped her hobble in. 


	3. It's Gonna Rain Again

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the plot and BV Reinheart! Rachel Rivers, **is** quidditch16, Jed Flaraski, is mine, I created him and lent him to quidditch16, so go yell at her! Not me!  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers.  
  
CHAPTER 3: It's Gonna Rain Again  
  
"Here sit down BV while I get Madame Pomfrey." Harry set helping her to sit down on a near by bed. BV sat and leaned back on her arms.  
  
"Hello, I don't believe I know you." Said the nurse kindly.  
  
"Yes, I'm new here, Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart." BV said.  
  
She answered, "I am Madame Pomfrey, the school nurse. Now young Mr. Potter says he thinks you sprained your ankle. What happened?"  
  
Bridgette answered, "Well I was walking from the library with a great amount of books and I guess I must have missed a step and went tumbling down the rest."  
  
"Looks like one got you in the head, Ms. Reinheart." Madame Pomfrey said smiling.  
  
"Did it bruise badly?" BV asked.  
  
"Just a little BV," Harry said smiling.  
  
"Here look..." said Madame Pomfrey holding a mirror up to BV. BV gazed at her forehead. There was a small lump appearing.  
  
"Not too bad, I guess." BV said.  
  
Harry said, "It coulda been worse! It might have cut your forehead!"  
  
"TRUE HARRY, Now Ms. Reinheart may I see your ankle?" Madame Pomfrey asked. BV nodded and pulled on the leg of her jeans. Madame Pomfrey pulled off BV's sneaker and sock to reveal a very large and swollen ankle. "Yes, I'd say you sprained it. I'll just wrap it up for you, and you probably should stay overnight just so you can walk on it tomorrow for classes."  
  
"Alright." BV said as Madame Pomfrey walked away to get the bandages. "Harry?" BV asked.  
  
He answered, "Yeah?"  
  
"Thank you, that was really nice of you." She said.  
  
"Well, your welcome, but one question why don't you trust people?" Harry asked.  
  
BV started, "It's a long story... "  
  
"We got all night, BV!" Harry said.  
  
"Here we go! Now BV just lift that leg a little." Madame Pomfrey commanded. BV did as she was told and raised the injured leg against the pain. Her leg began to shake uncontrollably. "Just relax Ms. Reinheart, it'll be over in a moment or so." BV gritted her teeth as Madame Pomfrey tied off the wrap. "There we go just relax whiled I go get you a pain killing potion." She said as she got up and walked towards her office.  
  
"It really hurt huh BV?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah it did." BV said eyeing Harry as though he would attack her at a moments notice.  
  
Harry smiled at her and said, "Someone has to teach you the definition of the word, relax."  
  
"Why's that Potter," she snarled as pain shot through her leg.  
  
"You're being really tense AND you're backing away from me!" Harry said smiling.  
  
"I just don't trust people, especially guys." BV said.  
  
"That's too bad BV, but why?" Harry persisted.  
  
"Here you are Ms. Reinheart, drink it up honey!" Madam Pomfrey said handing BV a large golden goblet filled with a greenish mixture. BV gulped it down swallowing making a face at the putrid taste of the potion. "Good girl, now let me know if there is anything I can get you Ms. Reinheart, alright?"  
  
BV responded, "Okay, thank you."  
  
"It's what I do Ms. Reinheart." She said as she walked away.  
  
"SO!" Harry started, "Now can we get around to why you don't trust people, especially guys?" He sat on the edge of the bed close to BV and she quickly backed away.  
  
"And what happens if I refuse to tell you?" BV asked.  
  
"You'll go crazy from holding it in?" Harry suggested.  
  
"Guys can be so stupid sometimes." She said.  
  
Harry responded, "But hey, not always...."  
  
"No, not always... sometimes you can be the most manipulative creatures on the planet..." BV whispered so Harry couldn't hear her.  
  
_ FLASHBACK   
  
"Trust me, BV. I won't do anything to you. Do you trust me?"  
  
"I trust you."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK _

"What was that BV?" Harry asked snapping Bridget outta her current trance.  
  
"Nothing." BV said.  
  
"So I hear you went to Vincentian, nice school huh?" Harry said.  
  
"Yeah, nice school." BV said off handed and dazed.  
  
"BV, hey, you hear me?" Harry said snapping his fingers in front of her face.  
  
"Yeah I hear you Potter." BV said eyeing Harry as he rearranged himself on the bed. "Back off Potter." BV said quietly.  
  
"That's right, you don't trust guys!" Harry said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah!" BV snapped back.  
  
"WHY?" Harry asked getting agitated.  
  
"It was something that happened last year, it was meant to be a joke with this group of guys and it turned out to be a sick prank pulled on me, just because I didn't go to Santa Barbara and I would talk to Jed." She said the name 'Jed' as though it was a sick poisonous creature.  
  
"If you don't mind me asking what was the prank?" Harry said.  
  
"If I tell you that I'll have to tell you the story from start to finish." BV said.  
  
"I got all night BV!" Harry said rearranging himself again.  
  
"Alright. Well it was a long time ago."  
  
_ FLASHBACK   
  
Bridgette Viktoria walked into the library on the second floor. She saw a tall teen boy with sandy blond hair talking to a really pretty girl. BV knew that this was Rachel Rivers, Erin O Connor had a nasty run in with her, said she wasn't a pleasant person. She knew the boy with the blond hair was Jed. As she approached, she began to overhear their conversation.  
  
"So why are we here again?" Rachel said whiningly.  
  
"I told you! I'm getting tutored in Transfiguration by a Vincentian prefect." Jed said irritated.  
  
"TRANSFIGURATION!" Rachel cried out half laughing.  
  
"Yeah gotta problem with that?" Jed asked.  
  
"Man, you must really be stupid! I'm acing that course!" Rachel beamed cockily.  
  
"Shut up Rivers." He maliciously said.  
  
"Jed?" BV asked approaching the two.  
  
"You that Vincentian prefect?" Jed asked.  
  
"Yeah." BV said  
  
Rachel busted out, "THAT! That's who's tutoring you? Man! One idiot teaching another!"  
  
"Excuse me!" Bridgette screamed savagely.  
  
"You heard me you half breed." Rachel said.  
  
"Sure, uh huh! Sure, remind me later to actually care about that!" BV snarled at the Californian girl.  
  
"Half veela, I know all about you Bridgette Reinheart." Rachel said smiling. In one swift motion, BV was diving at Rachel.  
  
"It's Bridgette VIKTORIA, to you, you piece of Californian shit! BESIDES! At least I'm not some stupid half-blood. I'm a pure witch! More than you can say about yourself!" BV shouted back as Jed grabbed her to stop her.  
  
"Who gives a damn?" Rachel shouted back.  
  
"Oh I know it doesn't matter at Santa Barbara, but here it's an issue, only the strongest survive, as long as you've got full Wizarding blood you're safe, that's why we're all pure bloods, and filth like you isn't normally allowed on campus." BV snarled back. "AND YOU!" She snapped at Jed whose hand didn't move off her but upon her body closer to her chest. "GET YOUR DIRTY LITTLE HANDS OFF OF ME!"  
  
"Sorry, uh Bridgette." He said smiling sarcastically.  
  
"Sure you are." BV said back. "Okay Rachel here's how this is going to work. There will be two hits, I hit you and you hit the floor."  
  
"Yeah huh, you could hit a 10 pound bag of flour to the ground! Let alone hit me to the ground. You wish you ugly half breed." Rachel said to her.  
  
"AGAIN! Remind me to care later, I don't care, no if you don't mind I have to teach stupid here." BV snarled.  
  
"That's the only right thing you said tonight Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart." Rachel said grabbing her bag and walking away.  
  
"Wow, I don't think I've seen anyone stand up to Rachel like you did." Jed said in awe.  
  
"Why, the little piece of shit deserved all of that!" BV said amazed at this.  
  
"I don't know, but wow." Jed said with an opened mouth.  
  
"Who cares? Let's get started." BV said sitting down and pulling out her Transfiguration notes. The two sat there for an hour and a half. When they were done BV began to pick up her stuff.  
  
Then Jed said, "Thanks Bridgette Viktoria."  
  
"BV." Bridgette said back  
  
"So can we do this again on Friday? I have a big test on Monday and I got things to do Saturday and Sunday." Jed asked  
  
"Sure, why not?!" BV said, "Friday, same time, same place?"  
  
"Sure, see you then BV." Jed said.  
  
The week passed and Friday came Bridgette was walking up to the library to meet Jed again. There he was with Rachel again.  
  
"See ya latter you blondie." She said brushing past BV. BV sat down and violently pulled out her notes again.  
  
"Sorry about that," Jed said.  
  
"Yeah whatever." BV said back.  
  
"Rachel has no right to say those things to you." Jed answered.  
  
"Whatever, Jed." BV said agitated. They began their lesson and it went a lot longer than Tuesday night. It was 11:00 when they were done.  
  
"BV let me walk you back, it's dark and you'll get in trouble for being out so late if I'm not there to back you up." Jed said kindly.  
  
"I guess, but prefects are allowed out till 12:00." BV said.  
  
"Still, I want to BV." He said sincerely.  
  
"Trust me, BV. I won't do anything to you. Do you trust me?"  
  
"I trust you." BV said as she picked up her things. They climbed the stairs to the second level. The went out the corridor towards BV's house.  
  
"You're a great person, you know that BV?" Jed asked as they walked along.  
  
"Really? Well thanks Jed." BV said smiling.  
  
"You're welcome." Jed said. The two walked along farther down the corridor and soon arrived at the entrance to Harvard House.  
  
"Here we are, thanks Jed." BV said.  
  
"No thank you, BV." Jed said in a smooth voice.  
  
"You can go now," BV said as she pulled out a ring of keys looking for the Harvard one. Then all of a sudden Jed grabbed her wrist and whipped her around slamming her into a near by wall. "JED!" BV screamed. A hand flung across her mouth.  
  
"Shut up Reinheart, you're mine now." Jed said maliciously. He pulled out his wand and whispered a charm. "OR we can take the easy way out and silence you." He said smiling. BV went to say something and all that came out was air. She couldn't talk! Jed placed another charm on BV and carried her down the hall into the Arithmancy classroom. It was BV's favorite class and classroom. The windows were perfectly positioned to look out at the back of the falls. The moonlight fell through the windows illuminating the desk and Jed. Jed flung BV onto a near by desk and began to take her blouse off.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK _  
  
"Then, well, I bet you can guess huh Harry." BV said as tears trickled down her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry BV." Harry said reaching out to wrap his arms around her then he decided against it.  
  
"Go ahead Harry, I know your sniff, sniff different than Jed." BV said as a new wave of tears fell around her face. Harry edged closer and wrapped his arms around BV. He began to rock her in his arms. He never would have guessed that's why BV was so edgy around people.  
  
"I don't know what to say to make it better BV." Harry said  
  
"Say nothing at all," BV responded. 


	4. I Can Make The Difference

A/N: Hey here we go newest installment of this. It's a little late, last min. English Festival cramming. We competed really well! 1st place You Are There (A reenactment of a scene from one of the books you read we did Sisterhood of the Traveling pants) 2nd (shoulda been first) place in Talk Show (You are assigned a character to be the host and the rest of you team are other characters from the books.) And 3rd place in Trivia ( I don't need to tell you what that is! We were late too! We should have had about one or two more questions, it wouldn't have helped, we only read at most 3 out of 6 books! Oops!) So yeah here it is thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything: Harry Potter I Can Make The Difference (Featured song below) but I do own: BV Jed Plot (You get the idea!)  
  
CHAPTER 4 I Can Make The Difference  
  
The next day BV woke up and was ready for her first day of classes. "Hmm I wonder what this Professor Mc Gonagall is like?" BV pondered aloud.  
  
"I like her." A voice said.  
  
"Cho! Hey girl!" Bridgette said back.  
  
"How's that ankle?" Cho asked smiling.  
  
"How'd you guys find out?" BV asked.  
  
Cho smiled and said, "Well, Angelina heard Harry talking about helping that new Ravenclaw and told me."  
  
"Great! Potter's opening his mouth!" BV said.  
  
Rhonda poked Cho in the back saying, "Well at least Cho thinks it's a cute mouth!"  
  
"Shut up Rhonda." Cho snarled.  
  
"Oh My!" BV said, "Someone has a thing for Mr. Potter I see!"  
  
"You too!" Cho snapped. Rhonda slapped BV's hand and the three walked off to Transfiguration. The day passed rather slowly but surly. Then it was last period before dinner. Potions.  
  
"So Cho, what's up with this potions, Andrea looks like she's gonna be sick." BV asked  
  
"Snape isn't our favorite teacher. He's quite, hmm what's the word? Slytherin-loving-Ravenclaw hating kinda guy." Cho said back.  
  
"Slytherin- loving- Ravenclaw hating is one word?" BV smirked.  
  
"Shut up, BV!" Cho said as the girls entered the dungeons.  
  
"Burrrr! It's so cold!" Rhonda complained.  
  
"Get use to it Rhonda!" said Andrea.  
  
"Sure!" Rhonda snapped back. The girls entered the dungeons and took seats near the front of the room. Chattering soon died as the door swung open and the Potions Master walked in. His black robes fluttered in the air behind him.  
  
"Silence, Ravenclaws and you Hufflepuffs too!" Snape snapped. "Role call." He went through the names looking up at the kids as they responded. "Hmm.. oh Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart, you're that transfer from Vincentian. Nice school, but potion classes aren't up to par, so you maybe not be prepared for 6th year potions here."  
  
"EXCUSE ME?" Bridgette Viktoria said in disbelief.  
  
Snape looked up at BV and started saying," I said..."  
  
"I heard what you said I'm not deaf! I can't believe you just said that! Vincentian's Potions Program is very successful. I bet you never looked at my records and grades did you? I should have expected it!" BV snarled.  
  
"Miss Reinheart, I will not tolerate this sort of behavior in my class." Snape yelled back.  
  
"OH YES YOU WILL." BV shouted standing up, "I refuse to be told I'm dumb and ill prepared to take this potions course. I had the highest average for potions at Vincentian. FYI 106.5%, honors scale."  
  
"SIT DOWN MISS REINHEART!" Snape yelled back at Bridgette.  
  
BV crossed her arms and said, "I refuse until you admit I'm the most prepared to take this course this year."  
  
Snape walked up to her and said, "Fine Ms. Reinheart prove it! Lumengensia spell cast a perminate light to a room. What is it's role as a potion and the ingredient that varies it from it's nearest potion also called?"  
  
BV said, "That's it? Fine then, Lumengensia, the potion, is used as an invisibility potion banned in 250 countries world wide for the side effects cause by it. These effects include, nausea, loss of limbs, splinching (A/N see 4th bk.) and mental insanity may occur. The closes potion related is the Lumerica potion which is less harmful and there is no one ingredient that is different it's how the rose silks are prepared in Lumengensia they are cut into horizontal ribbons and rolled into a little ball. The Lumerica rose silks are cut diagonally and go into the potions in those diagonal strips. See Professor Snape, I know what I am talking about."  
  
Snape said, "Impressive keep going, The spell Avada Kedavra is know as the killing spell. What are the effects of the potion with the same name?"  
  
"Intriguing you should know this yourself," BV said.  
  
"Why's that Miss Reinheart?" Snape said.  
  
"Well only death eaters and very educated people know of this." BV said.  
  
"So are you calling me stupid?" Snape challenged.  
  
"Here it is laid out for you." BV said, "I didn't mark you as the intellectual type. But anyway, the Avada Kedavra potion is used in a Dark Lord and or devil worshiping ceremony. But however it is a mythological potion since it can not be performed with out a piece of the Seven Celestial Greek Gods or their clothing. It is said when prepared it can bring the devil or the Dark Lord to full power."  
  
"You, yourself know a lot about that potion as well, but you did mess up a pinch.... You didn't strike me as an intellectual either." Snape said.  
  
BV shrugged and said, "That's what you get for having Dark Arts and a Death Eater for a potions teacher."  
  
Snape growled, "Why aren't the rest of you writing this down?" Quills and parchment went flying everywhere. "Oh yes, Ravenclaw's... you can thank Miss Reinheart for loosing you twenty points for loosing her temper and insubordination."  
  
BV muttered, "Son of a..."  
  
"Write BV!" Cho snapped. BV bit her lip.  
  
"Stupid idgit!" BV snarled coming out after the class. The girls entered the great hall.  
  
"Wait! BV what did you call Professor Snape coming outta potions?" Andrea asked.  
  
BV stared and then said, "I called him a stupid idgit."  
  
"What's an idgit?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"Idiot in Vincentian talk." BV said smiling. "Sorry I shoulda known you guys wouldn't have known that."  
  
"That's alright," Andrea said, "We learned a new word... idgit!"  
  
"Yeah." BV said sitting down and she started to eat dinner.  
  
That night   
  
"So BV I'm amazed how well those corn rows stayed in!" Rhonda said as BV sat in the window ledge looking out to Hogsmeade. BV was slowly unbraiding the rows one at a time.  
  
"So am I, hey Rhonda do you think you could braid my hair into a French braid?" BV asked  
  
"You do what Davina my sister does. Braid it before bed, huh?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"It holds it better, and it's softer in the morning." BV said back.  
  
"Sit right here." Rhonda pointed with her foot as she grabbed the brush on BV's bed.  
  
"Hey Girls! BV up there?" Roger Davis called up.  
  
Marietta said, "Hey but Rhonda's doing her hair. Why?"  
  
"She's got a letter." Roger yelled back up.  
  
"I'll get it." said Andrea.  
  
"Thanks." BV said as Andrea climbed onto the ledge outside there room and grabbed the ladder down.  
  
"Hey Guys!" Cho called out as she passed Andrea. "got my sheet music from home!"  
  
"Going to torture us?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"No! Besides it's, 'I Can Make The Difference.' I've been nominated for the soprano solo. It's really high especially at the end! Cho started singing, "Take my" Cho went pretty high, "hand!" Cho finished.  
  
"You know what that was pretty actually! Cedric woulda loved that song I bet." Rhonda said.  
  
Cho trembled, "Yeah, he always believed that he could make a difference. He made one alright." She said choking on her tears and laughing at the same time.  
  
"Can I see it?" BV asked.  
  
"Sure, it's a pretty song." Cho said.  
  
BV read over the lyrics:  
  
I'm the one who can make the difference, yes, I will make the difference against all odds. I can live to share my love with others. Yes I will make the difference I can make it take my hand as we make this journey across the land. I'm the one who can make the difference, yes, I will make the difference against all odds. I can live to share my love with others. Yes I will make the difference I will make it take my hand as we make this journey across the land.  
  
I had the courage, to keep going on. I had the faith, when all hope was gone I had the strength to keep to holding on. I can make a difference. Yes I can. Cause I'm the one who can make the difference, yes, I will make the difference against all odds. I can live to share my love with others. Yes I will make the difference I will make it. Take my hand as we make this journey across the land.  
  
I had the courage, to keep going on. I had the faith, when all hope was gone I had the strength to keep to holding on. I can make a difference Yes I can make a difference. I can make a difference Yes I can Cause I'm the one who can make the difference, yes, I will make the difference against all odds. I can live to share my love with others. Yes I will make the difference I will make it take my hand as we make this journey across the land.  
  
{Bridge}We're the ones who can make the difference, yes, we will make the difference against all odds. We can live to share our love with others. Yes we will make the difference we can make it take my hand as we make this journey across the land. We will make the difference. Yes we can make it. We will make the difference, Yes we can make it. We will make the difference. Yes! we can make it. We will make the difference. Yes! we can make it. We will make the difference Yes! we can make it. We will make it... TAKE MY HAND  
  
"Very pretty Cho! It's so pretty and powerful I bet!" BV said "OUCH! RHONDA! That's my head!"  
  
"Yeah so that's my hand pulling at it!" Rhonda said back. "There Miss Prissy!"  
  
"I'm not going to ask." Andrea said as she entered the room with a letter in hand. "Here you go BV."  
  
"Thanks." BV said opening the letter from home.  
  
"Read it aloud BV! Andrea pleaded.  
  
"Andrea! Maybe she doesn't want to let her alone." Cho snapped.  
  
BV opened the letter and three pictures fell out BV picked them up and said, "Here you can look at these Andrea." BV handed them to Andrea. She began to read to herself:  
  
'Hello, honey. We hope you've had a great first few days, Noel has been making so much progress. She's getting so much bigger. She grasped my finger yesterday, quite a grasp she has on Grammy! As you've probably seen I've enclosed a few pictures of your little angel ( Your only one! !) We miss you so much enjoy your new start and grasp it well! No more asking if you're living it right!'  
  
Love Your Mother and Noel Leigh- Anna.  
  
"You alright BV?" Andrea asked looking up at her.  
  
"Yeah I'm alright." BV said tears slowly trickling down her face.  
  
"Sure you are," Cho said.  
  
"I'm just a little homesick. That's all." BV said. She stood up and went behind the screen and began to change into her pj's. She came out and said, "Nite everyone." She hopped into bed and drifted into a peaceful sleep. A few hours later, the very light sleeper, BV was awaken by the sudden move and tears of Cho Chang. "Cho?"  
  
"Go back sniff, sniff to bed B sniff V" Cho sobbed.  
  
"No, what's wrong?" BV said persisting like Harry had with her.  
  
Cho looked up at BV who moved to sit on the edge of her own four post bed, "Bad dream?" Cho suggested.  
  
"You don't sound sure." BV said reaching out and touching Cho's hand.  
  
"I'm never sure, mentally I know it's a dream but it seems too damn real." Cho said.  
  
" I know how those dreams are, you're a part of everything!" Bridgette said.  
  
"But yeah, it keeps happening..." Cho started.  
  
BV looked at her chest , just above her tank top where her heart was, there was a mark, "Hey Cho, what's that mark?"  
  
"I'm not sure I've had it for a few months I noticed it after Cedric left me." Cho said wiping her tears.  
  
"Oh he was your boyfriend and then the jerk dumped you?" BV asked.  
  
"Something like that, he didn't dump me." Cho said as a new wave of tears broke free from her eyes.  
  
"Tell me about it." BV said pulling her one leg under the other dangling one.  
  
_CHO FLASHBACK   
  
" He's Dead!"  
  
" He's DEAD!"  
  
" Cedric Diggory DEAD!" voices shouted around Cho.  
  
"Oh my god, no. please don't take him." Cho prayed quietly.  
  
Rhonda came running up to them, "Cho honey." She said wrapping Cho in her arms and squeezing her, "I'm sorry it's true, he's gone, I just saw the body." A wave of tears flooded from Cho's eyes. She sobbed uncontrollably. After a minute or two Cho viciously broke free from Rhonda's arms.  
  
"CHO! Where are you going!" Shrieked Andrea.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT I'VE GOT TO SEE!" Cho screamed running off.  
  
"COME BACK CHO! NO!" Shrieked Marietta. Cho ran faster and faster until she ran into Professor Flitwick.  
  
"Cho honey? Where are you going?" Professor Flitwick asked the distressed girl.  
  
"Cedric, where is he? WHERE IS HE!?" Cho cried out.  
  
Flitwick grasped Cho's hands, "Cho, I'm sorry but I can't allow you to see him."  
  
"He's alright then?" Cho asked.  
  
"Let's go see." Flitwick said leading Cho towards the group around the center of the pitch.  
  
"Cho, I'm sorry Professor Dumbledore told me not to allow you to see his body." Professor Mc Gonagall acting as a barricade.  
  
"No, Professor! Please! You have to!" Cho shrieked.  
  
"I can't Miss Chang, I'm sorry." Mc Gonagall said again.  
  
"Fine," said Cho turning her back and she began to walk away when she turned around. She ran towards Mc Gonagall.  
  
"MISS CHANG!" Mc Gonagall said restraining Cho. The crowd shuffled and Cho saw Cedric's dead body lying on the ground. He was lying spread eagle with a slight look of surprise on his face.  
  
"NO!" Cho cried out piercing the calm night air. She fell to her knees and began to sob. She began to feel light headed and then she passed out.  
  
END OF CHO FLASHBACK   
_  
"I awoke the next morning knowing I never said goodbye and with Roger here besides me. The first thing I did was sit up and cry into his shoulder. I've never been the same. I loved him, BV, with all my heart. I gave him everything I could. We wanted to get married someday. It was tragic."  
  
"But I don't get it BV? How exactly did he die?"  
  
"I was told with the rest of school..." Cho started.  
  
_CHO FLASHBACK   
  
Dumbledore stood up at the staff table and all fell quiet.  
  
"The end, " He started looking around, "of another year." He paused and Cho quickly knew what was coming next. Dumbledore and Cho, both looked over at Hufflepuff table, they were very quiet and all looked as Cho had felt only not as bad. "There is much that I would like to say you all tonight," He started to say, "but I first must acknowledge the loss of a very fine person, who should be sitting here, "He gestured towards the Hufflepuff table, "enjoying our feast with us. I would like you all, please, to stand and raise your glasses to Cedric Diggory." The tears started to pour from her eyes. She started to choke out his name but couldn't bring herself to finish it.  
  
"Cedric Diggory" The rest of the hall mumbled. Cho caught a glimpse of Harry Potter. He looked pale and scared as though someone would hurt him. She herself believed it was Harry's fault Cedric died.  
  
Dumbledore interrupted her thoughts, " Cedric was a person who exemplified many of the qualities that distinguish Hufflepuff house, He was a good and loyal friend..." Cho thought, ' A very loyal boyfriend too.' Dumbledore continued, "a hard worker, he valued fair play. His death affected you all, whether you knew him or not. I think you have the right, therefore, to know how exactly how it came about." Cho looked up trembling, she didn't want to know! It was Harry's fault! That's all she needed to know!  
Then the words that shattered Cho's world, "Cedric Diggory was murdered by Lord Voldemort."  
  
Rhonda whispered, "No!"  
  
Andrea said, "I can't believe he said the name!"  
  
Dumbledore said after the whispered died down, "The Ministry of Magic does not wish me to tell you this. It is possible that some of your parents will be horrified that I have done so -- either because they believe that Lord Voldemort has returned, or because they think I should not tell you so, young as you are. It is my belief, however, that the truth is generally preferable to lies and that any attempt to pretend that Cedric died as the result of an accident, or some blunder of his own, is an insult to his memory."  
  
END OF CHO'S FLASHBACK_   
  
"You see, I was so sure it was Harry's fault that I truly insulted both of them." Cho said.  
  
"What a tragic death!" BV said.  
  
"And what's truly said, is that we will never know what it was like for Harry to watch that." Cho said.  
  
"I'm not so sure about that!" BV said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Cho asked BV.  
  
Bridgette took a deep breath, "I watched my father die by death eaters, it's rather similar."  
  
"Oh my god!" Cho whispered, "what happened?"  
  
"Basically he was a high ranking ministry member and knew a little too much information, if you know what I mean." Bridgette said.  
  
_BV FLASHBACK   
  
" Where is he?" The one death eater asked my mother.  
  
"I don't know!" My mother's voice trembled.  
  
The second death eater said, "Quit being foolish, your daughter will meet the same end as your son if you don't speak now woman!"  
  
"What have you done to Pierre?" She cried out.  
  
"See for yourself!" The one said. The two parted and there was Bridgette's twenty year old brother lying dead on the floor.  
  
"No! PIERRE!!!!!!!!!!!" BV's mother's voice cried out.  
  
"Honey?" Her father Franz called out, "What's wrong?"  
  
"DADDY! RUN! GET AWAY THEY'RE AFTER YOU!" BV screamed running to the door.  
  
"Oh no you don't you silly girl! Crucio!" The death eater cried out.  
  
BV stopped cold as the spell hit her and a pain unlike any other shot through out her body.  
  
"BRIDGETTE VIKTORIA!" Her mother called cradling the innocent teen in her arms and three generations became one that night.  
  
"DADDY!" BV cried out.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The first death eater cried out. As the spell hit Bridgette's father they vanished. Mr. Reinheart fell back into his daughter's arms.  
  
"No, Daddy! Come back!" Bridgette pleaded.  
  
END OF BV'S FLASHBACK   
_  
"I didn't get to say goodbye either." BV said as tears fell freely from his eyes. The girls leaned over and embraced each other tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry for you." They both said simultaneously.  
  
"Night, BV." Cho said crawling under, "Thanks again for listening."  
  
"Welcome Cho." BV said getting up as she crawled into bed her night shirt caught the picture frame around Noel Leigh-Anna and threw it to the ground.  
  
"What was that?" Cho asked.  
  
"My picture." BV said picking it up and grabbing her wand fixing the shattered glass.  
  
When she had set it back in it's place Cho asked, "Who's baby?"  
  
"My Mom's." BV said flustered.  
  
Andrea rolled over and mumbled, "I thought you said it was your brother's."  
  
"Andrea, no, it's my mother's you must not have heard me right." Said BV shuddering. Andrea was right. She had told her the baby was her brothers.  
  
"Go back to bed Aphrodite." Cho said smiling.  
  
"I'll give you Greek Goddess of Beauty and Love!" Andrea said crawling out of bed and throwing a pillow across the room and it hit Rhonda's sleeping figure.  
  
"Hey! Come on guys! Sleep!" Groaned a very grouchy Rhonda.  
  
"Ups Daisy Rhon!" Cho said whacking Rhonda with her pillow.  
  
"Chang!" Rhonda groaned as she rolled over on to her stomach. Rhonda laid there for a second before BV crept up and stood on Rhonda's bed. She had her pillow raised....  
  
"Here ya go BV!" Rhonda cried out whacking BV with a pillow throwing her over the base board of the bed. THUD! BV hit the ground hard.  
  
"What's going on?" Asked a very dazed Marietta.  
  
"PILLOW FIGHT!" the girls screamed. They fought for the next fifteen minutes.  
  
As they all went back to bed Rhonda said, "Do you guys realized we just had the best pillow fight at 2:30 in the morning?" They laughed and one by one fell fast asleep until six the next morning when BV awoke. 


	5. Maybe I Don't Know As Much As I Think I ...

A/N: Hey people! Latest installment! I'm getting good at this! Only took me two days! Okay I normally don't do this but to my anonymous reviewer.... Unpredictable. You think Noel's BV's? Well let's see what you think at the end of this chapter! Okay Unpredictable also has no idea and I can promise you this you will have no idea where this will go! (I'm not sure I know!)

* * *

**Chapter 5 ****: ******

**Maybe I Don't Know As Much As I Think I Do!**

* * *

BV woke up and there on the vanity was a letter addressed to her. She couldn't imagine who'd be writing to her, especially since her mother just mailed her the other day. BV turned the envelope over and noticed the American address:  
  
Jocelyn Ramsey

120 Hemlock Road

Boston MA USA 12345 (a/n I know real creative! As you can tell I don't live in Boston!)  
  
BV suddenly realized it was actually Stacey, her sister in law. Her brother Pierre was to Stacey Ramsey when BV was only 13 and he was only 18. BV was rather fond of Stacey, since she never had any sisters of her own. Stacie goofed around with BV, took her shopping and basically showed BV how to be true to yourself and maintain it. BV always accredited Stacey with making her the Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart everyone knew and most of the time "loved". Stacey was writing under the pen name, Jocelyn Ramsey, because of what happened to Pierre. BV's mother was afraid Stacey would die if the death eaters ever discovered her. BV's mother also worried about Stacey's health at the time considering she was pregnant expecting her first child in July. July came and went by. Stacey gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. In August, Stacey came to the Reinheart's asking them to protect her child and give her the love she needs. Stacey argued that she couldn't give her daughter the love she needed when she was running from death eaters. So Marlene agreed to take in Stacey's daughter. BV grew very attached to the little baby. For her it felt as though there was a bit of Pierre in her arms. Angel standing by, BV's mother, Marlene, called it. For she too felt that presence of her lost son inside that little baby. BV wanted to hear what Stacey had to say so she quickly ripped open the letter. It read:

Hey girl!  
  
Hey BV, it's been along time! I hope your taking it easy on Hogwarts, remember they're not use to independent girls who are them no matter what. Keep staying true to the real BV. I bet your wondering what I wrote for. I have to tell you something very important, you may start hearing rumors about me, DO NOT listen to them! They are lies set up to ruin my reputation. People will try to convince you they're right and you're wrong, DON' T PUT UP WITH IT! Hope the Pierre's little angel's alright, your mum says she's doing good! Can't wait to see you at Christmas!  
  
Lots of love, Stacey

Don't listen to what other say about me. BV was puzzled Stacey usually never cared what people said about her. BV began to think maybe what ever the rumor said was true and Stace was using her relationship with BV to manipulating her into believing her side. BV just set the letter down and went into the showers. She came back out and Rhonda was up doing some sort of stretching.  
  
"Yoga Rhonda?" BV asked  
  
"Yeah, need your hair braided BV?" Rhonda asked bending over and hugging her knees.  
  
"Not really, I think I'll wear it in a French twist today." BV said sitting in front of the vanity. She pulled out a brush and slowly took it through her locks of blond hair. She stared at her reflection, her face was paler than she remembered. Her hair was blonder than she remembered. "What's wrong with me?" She whispered.  
  
"What's that?" Rhonda asked as she moved her foot off the ground placing it on her thigh.  
  
"Hey Rhon, do I look kinda pale?" BV asked.  
  
"You've always looked like that. Why?" Rhonda said exhaling and releasing the position.  
  
BV fingered her locks, "Nothing, it's just I never remember looking this pale or my hair being this blonde."  
  
"Well, BV, you've looked like that since we met you. I mean, naturally you're a fair skinned person! Better than when we first met you! Andrea and Marietta thought you had part veela blood!" Rhonda said starting to laugh.  
  
"What's so funny about that? They're right, so?" BV said agitated.  
  
"Right about what?" Rhonda said moving her arms.  
  
"The veela blood," BV snapped.  
  
Rhonda fell out of her position and stepped forward to save her self, "What! You're part veela?"  
  
"Yeah, only a quarter though, so?" BV asked.  
  
"That's really rare! Where's your family originally from?" Rhonda asked.  
  
BV fingered her locks again, "Austria, that's where we are now."  
  
"That explains it!" Said Rhonda, "Veela are commonly found in central Europe. But still that's something to be proud of."  
  
"Proud of?" BV muttered.  
  
_FLASHBACK   
  
"Bridgette Viktoria, honey, I want you to know something. I don't know if you've noticed this, but you're a little different than most other girls." Marlene said pulling a brush through her seven year old daughter's hair.  
  
"Yes mother, I've noticed. Most of the other girls make fun of me. They call me an albino... what is that anyway?" The small girl asked sitting straight up in her chair.  
  
"Albino? Well it's a rare skin condition when you have no pigment, you know... color, in your skin, eyes, lips." Marlene said as she began to braid her daughter's long hair.  
  
The girl sat there as if she were a doll made out of porcelain, "Oh, I see.... ... ... Mummy am I an albino? Seriously, I don't have much color in my skin, my hair is very blond."  
  
"No Bridgette Viktoria, no not at all. I think you're old enough to understand this concept. First off, you know you are a witch. There are a breed of magical witches called veela. Veela have very pale complexions and light blond hair. You are part veela, I believe only 20 percent, but that is enough to give you the characteristics of a veela."  
  
"I see." Bridgette Viktoria said standing up with ever grace and poise.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK   
  
_After this Bridgette realized that this would be a problem in her later years. But she quickly learned she was wrong. At Vincentian most people were worried about their grades rather than who would be nice to ask out on a date.  
  
"HEY! BV!" Cho said snapping her fingers in front of the dazed BV.  
  
"Sorry Cho!" BV said smiling and snapping out of her current trance.  
  
"Can we talk sometime?" Cho asked BV.  
  
"Sure, how about now?" BV said brushing the last of her blond hair out.  
  
"Can we wait till everyone leaves, I wanted to ask you in private." Cho said looking uncomfortable.  
  
"I can go without breakfast." BV said  
  
"I can too." Cho said.  
  
"Okay." BV said as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Rhonda and Marietta got their bags and left.  
  
"You two coming?" Andrea asked as she walked out the door.  
  
"In a minute." BV said smiling and with that Andrea left the room.  
  
"Okay, sorry, I bet your wondering why I wanted to talk to you." Cho said as soon as Andrea shut the door behind her.  
  
"Only a little." BV said smiling  
  
"I just.. uh.. I just wanted to thank you again for last night... you know... listening like that." Cho said kind of unsure of herself.  
  
"Your welcome... um... Hey Cho, can I ask you something? " asked BV smiling slightly.  
  
"Sure." Cho said looking puzzled at BV.  
  
"What do you really want to ask me?" BV said smiling.  
  
"I need to work on my cover story huh?" Cho said blushing.  
  
"Just a little." said BV smiling at Cho.  
  
"Well it's about last night.... Ya know, with the picture... I'm one of these people I hate to be lied to, BV. Even if it's small like that, what was up with that?" Cho asked looking intently at BV.  
  
"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I wasn't entirely thinking too clearly, 2:30 in the morning will do that to you." BV said now slowly turning red.  
  
"So what is it?" Cho asked sharply.  
  
"I so screwed that up, okay here the story is.... I'm really sorry, I was tired last night. Okay it's what I said originally to Andrea, it's my brother's. His widowed wife left the baby with us. She was feeling inapt to take care of a baby after the death of my brother."  
  
Cho looked at her and then said, "So where did your mom come from?"  
  
"It's just... I'm sorry.. it's hard to talk about. We were so stuck on tragedies last night that I kept thinking about my Mom." BV said as a tear started to fall, "She was pregnant at the same time my sister in law was... Mum wasn't as lucky to have a healthy little baby. My mother went into labor and there was... nothing we could do." BV finished helplessly waving her hand in the air.  
  
"You mean the baby died?" Cho asked edging closer to BV.  
  
"Sorta, it was a still born baby. The poor little guy didn't stand a chance." BV said wrapping her arms around herself in an attempt to contain her tears.  
  
"I'm sorry, we were talking about death it was only natural for you to think about that when I mentioned the word baby huh?" Cho said as tears formed in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, just a bit." BV said, "OOH! Look at the time we gotta go to class."  
  
Later that day   
  
"Potions, fun, fun, fun!" Marietta said smiling at BV.  
  
"Hey, BV! Do us a favor and just shut your mouth in class today!" Andrea said  
  
"HEY! Someone's gotta give 'em hell! May as well be me!" BV said readjusting her backpack and waving her hand carelessly around.  
  
"Well maybe another day BV!" Cho said smiling, "Don't try it back to back alright?"  
  
"I'll try." BV said.  
  
"Promise you won't!" Rhonda said.  
  
"I can't do that Rhon." BV said smiling and opening the door to the freezing cold potions classroom.  
  
"Hello Miss Reinheart," Professor Snape said in a smooth voice, "I hope we have our temper under control today."  
  
"It normally is, unless I have a reason to loose it." BV said smiling sweetly and annoyingly at Snape.  
  
"I did not like that tone, Miss Reinheart." Snape said warningly.  
  
"Alright, I'll just like.. um.. adjust it!" BV said in a ditzy voice.  
  
"Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart!" Snape yelled at her. "**DETENTION**!" BV started to snicker as he walked away from the Ravenclaws.  
  
"Nice going blondie!" Andrea whispered, "We already have a shit-load of homework!"  
  
"Shut it Andrea. He's really going to regret that!" BV snarled cracking her knuckles carelessly.  
  
"Sure, I think he's after something, normally he doesn't match people's comments...." Cho started.  
  
"Cho!" Rhonda said, "No one ever comments! Professor Snape just insults people and they take it! BV's an American Bad Girl!" Rhonda said smiling and slapping BV's arm.  
  
"Yeah Rhon, I'm 100% American Bad Girl shit." BV said with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"Give em hell Harry." Andrea said.  
  
"Yeah whatever." BV said. "Talking about Truman not me!" Class passed and the class was assigned a rather large potions essay due last day before the Christmas break. The bell rang and everyone got up and Snape called out:  
  
"Miss Reinheart! A word if you please." Snape said as BV slammed her backpack down. She then ripped the bench out and threw herself down on it. "Attitude will not do you well in my class, Miss Reinheart. I shall tell you this, I will not tolerate it any longer."  
  
"Uh Huh, sure." BV said folding her arms.  
  
"You seem to think this about that little conflict we had before class don't you?" Professor Snape asked smiling at BV.  
  
BV looked at him with a puzzled look and then said, "Yeah, so when's the detention?"

* * *

"There is no detention, Miss Reinheart, Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with the two of us. I have been told why, but I am under the impression that you have no idea what-so-ever!" Professor Snape said leaning back.  
  
"Well, that's about the first thing you've said right about me within the last two days." BV said leaning back against the table top behind her.  
  
"Okay, Miss Reinheart, we are not playing your stupid little game. I wondered where you had learned about the Avada Kedavra potion. Stacey Ramsey ring a familiar bell in your head?" Snape asked smiling.  
  
"What's Stace got to do with anything?" BV asked sitting up.  
  
"OH! Stacey has _everything _to do with this." Professor Snape said. 


	6. Life's Not Fair!

A/N: Hey people, a bit more confusion for the foggy plot! Next chapter might clear it up a bit, keyword: might! Thanks for all the reviews, this is more than I've gotten for any story I've written I'm coming close to double digits! YEAH! Oh yeah rach! I'm ahead of you! Two chapters in the span of a week and a half! LOL! I'm winning! POST SOON! Luv Yah B.Vs.

* * *

Chapter 6

Life's Not Fair

* * *

"Detention, that sucks BV!" Andrea said as they sat down to dinner.

"Yeah, well too bad!" BV said shrugging.

"You don't seem to upset about it, BV." Rhonda said as she grabbed a plate and helped herself to the stew sitting on the table.

"It's not that bad, come on, cleaning up to potions classroom! How hard can it be?" BV said slightly laughing.

"It's not as easy as you think," A voice said. BV turned around and was looking into the eyes of Roger Davies.

"Oh, really?" BV challenged.

Davies looked at her rather confused, "Yeah, it is, he'll have you down there for hours!" He said looking at BV as though she had grown another head.

"I'll be sure to care, Roger." BV said smirking.

"I wouldn't take it so lightly BV." He said in a firm tone of voice.

"I said okay, Davies, now... **back off**!" BV snarled at him.

Davies looked at her awkwardly and said, "Fine... " Then changing his attitude completely he said to Cho, "Hey Chang, practice is tomorrow night, alright. I just hope you can make the season, cuz I gotta know now!"

"Yeah whatever, Roger. Here's what'll happen, I'll try my hardest and if I absolutely suck you can replace me, sound good?" Cho asked with a look of death in her eyes.

"Okay, thanks Chang, see you on the pitch at seven then?" Roger asked.

"Seven?" Cho said perplexed.

"Yeah, late night, Angie Johnson has called the field for Gryffindor tryouts. **Remember**, Wood left two years ago?" Roger said in an annoyed tone.

"I'm not an idiot Roger I know that! You normally just don't have them late that's all!" Cho snarled at him. Roger shrugged his shoulders and walked away.

"Idgit," Said Rhonda quietly as the girls burst into laughter.

"A little full of himself, isn't he?" BV asked laughing.

"Yeah, he thinks he's all that cuz he's sleeping with so many girls." Said Cho with a look of disgust on her face. "He's trying to be the next Oliver Wood, yeah rumor said he slept with each one of his chasers. Rumor says he was the father in the Ravenclaw Controversy..."

"Ravenclaw Controversy?" BV asked looking up from her stew.

"It happened a few years ago, what during our third year wasn't it?" Cho started.

"Fourth Chang, remember Ravenclaws got nailed two years in a row?" Andrea said.

"Oh yeah, well, anyway, the story goes Oliver slept with this Ravenclaw girl, rumor says she was a prefect, we highly doubt that because the sixth year prefect was Penny Clearwater, she's a good girl, she was dating Weasly anyway!"

"So!" Said Andrea irritated with Cho's side commentary, "Yeah well the girl and Wood got nailed passing notes in Mc Gonagall's and had detention together, they made-out on the floor of the trophy room. She got pregnant, didn't know whether her boyfriend or Oliver was the father. She knew according to the rules here at school she needed both of her parents signatures for her to have an abortion. Her father was either, see no one is sure on this part, a minister or pro-life official or something of the sort. She didn't want her name ruined. So she snuck into the library and learned how to perform Avada Kedavra so if she discovered the baby was her boyfriend's and she killed it she would kill herself."

"Pleasant." BV said with a grimace on her face.

"I know," said Andrea, "So a few weeks later she went to the library found the spell she could use to perform an abortion on herself."

"Isn't that really risky?" BV asked.

"Yeah, people said her reason just left her and she didn't care anymore."

"I Bet!" Marietta said.

"Yeah, so, she found the spell, she performed it and lived to tell the tale. But then she had to perform a paternity test on the dead child so she could find out whether she had to kill herself. So she performed it and it was Oliver's child not her boyfriends. Yeah this is where it gets weird, Rhon, wanna take over." Andrea asked.

"I guess, but see this is the only thing I ask, BV. I discovered the Ravenclaw, I know who she is, but I am not allowed to say anything about it, Dumbledore's word. So no questions, alright?" Rhonda asked staring into BV's eyes.

"Alright, but oh my god, that had to have been scary." BV said.

"It was, okay so the girl carried the dead baby up into her dorm. We were all worried about her so several of her friends and I went up to check on her. We walked in and she was lying there asleep with the dead baby in her arms. There was blood all over her white blouse, all over the sheets, she couldn't stop bleeding from the abortion delivery. We woke her up and she seemed like it was a dream. She had no idea what was going on until she looked down at that little baby. She held him close to her and cried bitterly screaming what an awful person she was. She pleaded with us to kill her. We didn't know what to do so we got the professors and that's about it. She was never expelled, she went on graduated and I think she's now married and pregnant with her second child, even though her husband thinks it's her first." Rhonda said, "Sad, story, should have never ended like that."

"**WHAT WAS SHE THINKING**!" BV Shouted as several heads turned to look at her.

"What's wrong BV, try to keep it down." Cho whispered.

"Why did she do that?" BV asked, "She should have been a woman and taken care of that child, it was her mistake! She should have paid for it!"

"BV she never saw it thata way. She was a smart girl who made a stupid mistake." Rhonda said gently patting BV's hand.

Bridgette yanked it away, "I don't care how smart she was, it was a mistake, okay we steal 50,000 dollars from the bank and everyone's suppose to be okay with that? Oh they're a bunch of smart girls who made a stupid mistake, we'll let them go this time. The world doesn't work that way Rhonda."

"I know that, BV, but this was just one of those cases." Rhonda said shaking her head. Dinner went by and BV ate quickly so she could get away from the tense conditions set by herself and Rhonda. Afterwards she ran up to her room and flung herself upon her bed. She began to cry.

"**How can that be right? Nothing can justify that**!" BV cried out loud to the nothingness surrounding her . She pulled out the pictures of her little angle and her mother's letter and Stacey's letter. She opened the letter and looked at pictures of Noel Leigh-Anna and reread her mother's letter:

Hello, honey. We hope you've had a great first few days, Noel has been making so much progress. She's getting so much bigger. She grasped my finger yesterday, quite a grasp she has on Grammy! As you've probably seen I've enclosed a few pictures of your little angel ( Your only one!) We miss you so much enjoy your new start and grasp it well! No more asking if you're living it right!'

Love Your Mother and Noel Leigh- Anna.

This started a new wave of BV's tears as Andrea entered the room.

"BV?" Andrea asked sitting down next to her, "You alright? If it makes you feel any better I don't agree with the controversy's outcome, nothing justifies abortion." Andrea began to stroke BV's long blonde locks.

"**It's not fair! **Look how precious life is! And some teenage girl was willing to say no I don't want that! **It's not fair**! She took the easiest way out, it's a challenge to raise a child." BV said sobbing.

Andrea whispered, "But your brother would have been proud of you helping your mom to raise Noel when he couldn't be there."

BV asked, "How did you find out?"

Turning red Andrea said, "I heard you and Cho talking about your brother, I'm sorry."

"That's why you said something when I said it was my mothers." BV sniffled.

"Yeah, so which is truth?" Andrea asked pulling BV up into a decent hug.

"What I told you. It was late when Chang asked me, I was thinking about tragedies. My mom had a still born baby boy a week before Noel Leigh- Anna."

"I'm sorry," Andrea said as tears fell from her eyes and mingled with BV's hair.

"That's alright, it's just been a hard year for us, that's all." BV said reaching to hug Andrea harder. Neither of the girls said anything for a moment.

"Hey BV, you got another letter." Andrea said pointing down at Stacey's letter.

"Yeah my sister-in-law wrote to me." BV said as the last tear fell from her eyes.

"Go ahead re-read it, it'll make you feel better. I'm just gonna start on that essay from Snape." Andrea said walking over to the desk and pulling out parchment and a silver quill. BV sat on her bed re-reading Stacey's letter:

Hey girl!

Hey BV, it's been along time! I hope your taking it easy on Hogwarts, remember they're not use to independent girls who are them no matter what. Keep staying true to the real BV. I bet your wondering what I wrote for. I have to tell you something very important, you may start hearing rumors about me, DO NOT listen to them! They are lies set up to ruin my reputation. People will try to convince you they're right and you're wrong, DON' T PUT UP WITH IT! Hope the Pierre's little angel's alright, your mum says she's doing good! Can't wait to see you at Christmas!

Lots of love, Stacey

The more BV read the letter the more she became confused. Was Stacey really trustworthy? Around the time of the wedding rumors were flying that Stacey only wanted the Reinheart's money. BV and her mother really though they were false rumors, but her father always hinted that maybe they were true. Mr. Reinheart never liked Stacey much, he thought she was only after the money and not Pierre. The more BV thought about it the more the idea made sense. Stacey always was concerned about how much money was left after bills and how much money the two of them brought into the house. If there was a shortage, Stacey was up in arms about it. 'maybe, just maybe, Stace isn't as honest as I think she is. Well let's see what Snape and Dumbledore want to tell me...' BV thought silently as she got up to get ready for the fake detention. Marietta and Rhonda were now in the dormitories too. BV pulled her swimming hoodie over her blouse. Her Ravenclaw sweater was disregarded on the floor beside her bed. She started pulling her hair back.

"Well good luck BV." Andrea said as she looked up from her potions essay.

"You too! You'll need it, that's a killer essay." BV said pulling her ponytail tight.

"Looking good girl!" Rhonda said as she emerged from the showers.

"Thanks." Said BV who was straightening her school skirt.

"See now that would be a comfortable uniform." Said Marietta looking up from the book she was reading on her bed.

"Yeah I love this kinda uniform." Said BV, "It's just like we wore at Vincentian. We only wore the robes for some classes, like potions, history of magic, but that was really pointless. And we wore them for... hmm.. which one was it?" BV pondered aloud. "That's it! Dark Arts!" There was a loud thud as Cho dropped all her books, a softer clink as Andrea's silver quill hit the desk a swish of robes as Rhonda turned around in her dressing gown.

"You had Dark Arts?" Marietta said softly.

"Yeah?" Said BV a little cautious of where this was going. "So?"

"So?" Asked Rhonda breathlessly, "It's not common to be taught in most schools. There's only one that does over here, and that's Durmstrang."

"Yeah, I know." BV said, "So you guys act like I'm going to perform an unforgivable curse on one of you at any moment!" BV laughed.

"Do you... umm.. know them?" Cho asked her voice trembling.

"Sure I do! _So_?" BV said.

"You don't want a lot of people to know that then!" Said Andrea, her hands trembling trying to pick up her quill.

"You guys still haven't told me **why**, yet!" BV said irritated.

"Most people here associate Dark Arts with, you-know-who." Cho whispered.

"Aw come on guys so now you think I'm like a death eater or something?" BV said smiling.

"BV, forgive us, we really don't know enough about you to take your word for it." Rhonda said shaking.

"So you guys actually believe, me, a normal 15 year old going on 16 is a death eater to you-know-who?" BV said in disbelief.

"We can't put it past you." Marietta said, "There's a lot of evidence against you! That potion you told Snape only death eaters know. The unforgivable curses? BV, they're all pointing against you." Marietta said trembling.

BV said angry, "That potion, Marietta, is know among the well educated and death eaters. My potions teacher was a death eater, I took dark arts, I'm well educated." Stressed BV.

"BV," Cho started quietly, "It might be best for you to get off to detention, here I'll walk you out." Cho said guiding BV to the door. She reached it and opened it. The girls went down the ladder and when they were outside the common room BV asked:

"Cho, you can't believe that insane remark, can you?" BV asked praying her new best friend would side with her.

"I'm not sure BV, I don't think you're a death eater, but then again, like Marietta said, there's a lot of evidence against you." Cho said.

"Cho!" BV whined, "You can't does that make every Durmstrang student a death eater just cuz they took a class on dark arts? Is every Vincentian student a death eater because of their teacher being a death eater? Because it's a mandate that all students take Dark Arts?" BV finished strongly.

Cho looked troubled and looked as though she was considering BV's response, "No, your past has nothing to do with you now. Besides if you were they would have sent you to kill your father and they wouldn't have threatened to kill one of their own."

"Exactly." Said BV breathing in a sigh of relief.

"Good luck, BV." Said Cho as they reached the entrance to the potions classroom. BV walked into the dark room and sat down. Lights flickered on as she sat down.

"Hello, Miss Reinheart, I sense some trouble in your face." Snape said mockingly.

"Yeah, well, you can't do anything for it so, can it! You mind hurrying, I got some work to do." Snarled BV.

"I'm fully aware of that since I am one of those who gave you that work to do." Snape said smoothly. "Now, if you don't mind, some ground rules before we go to Professor Dumbledore..." Snape started.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know... Be a good little girl, don't hide the truth, you'll get in more trouble not telling that you will if you tell. Yeah already heard it!" BV said cracking her knuckles.

"Yes, and one more thing, be respectful, if you treat Professor Dumbledore the way you treat me... I will make sure the rest of this year is a living hell for you Miss Reinheart." Snape threatened.

"Okay, got it, can we go now?" asked Bridgette as impatient as a child.

"Yes, we can go, but one more thing, quit the I-Know-Everything gig, it's getting old, I can promise you that you don't know everything! And remember, 'Those who think they know everything annoy those of us who do!'." Snape said with a smirk.


	7. It's BV's Turn To Start Learning She Was...

A/N: Woo! I'm doing really good! I got a chapter written in a day! Yeah! Okay now I really gotta crack down and start studying for finals! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Thanks for all the reviews people! I'm in the double digits! Finally some clearing up, and yet some more muddying up! Hee, Hee, I'm just that evil!  
  
DISCLAIMER: BV's Mine, Jed's Mine, um let's see Professor Spire, Professor Tritandad their mine too! Okay Harry and his buddies aren't sob sob, Rachel isn't mine either!

* * *

Chapter 7

It's BV's Turn To Start Learning She Was Wrong.

* * *

BV and Snape walked up the stairs and down a corridor where there was a huge gargoyle statue.  
  
"Chocolate Quills." Snape said as the gargoyle sprang to life. As the gargoyle revolved around stairs appeared. BV and Snape got on the revolving stairs and rode them to the top. "After you Miss Reinheart." Snape said opening the door for her. She walked into the most interesting office she'd ever seen. There was a ratty hat on top of the book case. "The sorting hat, Bridgette Viktoria." Snape said following her gaze.  
  
"Do you think I'd still be a Ravenclaw if it sorted me?" BV asked.  
  
"Probably." Snape said coolly.  
  
"Ah! Miss Reinheart, Professor Snape, just finishing up some paper work. Sit! Sit!" Dumbledore said gesturing to the chairs in front of him. BV and Snape followed their orders and sat down. "I have a feeling you are wondering why we called you here, Miss Reinheart." Professor Dumbledore said smiling.  
  
"I am.. just a little, curious, Sir." Bridgette said struggling to place the syllables of the words together.  
  
"Well, Miss Reinheart, it's difficult to put this into words." Dumbledore started, "It's just your sister-in-law, Miss Stacey Ramsey- Reinheart."  
  
"Is she alright?" BV asked panic-stricken.  
  
Dumbledore held his hands out and pushed down on the air, "Calm down, Miss Reinheart, Stacey is fine, it's you we are worried about."  
  
"Me?" Bridgette asked confused.  
  
"You, Miss Reinheart." Snape said looking up.  
  
"You see, Miss Reinheart, Stacey has been accused of being a death eater."  
  
"**A DEATH EATER**!" BV shrieked, "**NO! NOT STACE! SHE COULDN'T BE**!"  
  
"Miss Reinheart!" Snape scolded, "Calm down."  
  
"Yes, Miss Reinheart, you have a lot of energy for someone your age!" Dumbledore chuckled.  
  
BV took a deep breath and said, "So how am I involved?"  
  
"That's just what we're here to find out." Dumbledore responded staring into BV's blue eyes with his own dazzling blue eyes.  
  
"I'm afraid I don't understand." BV said feeling sick.  
  
"Did Stacey ever hint to you she was involved in dark magic?" Snape asked.  
  
"No," BV said trembling.  
  
"Alright, relax, Miss Reinheart, we are here to discover the truth." Dumbledore said reaching over the desk and he patted BV's shoulder.  
  
"Sorry, it's just a shock." BV responded.  
  
Dumbledore looked upon BV with a gentle look in his eyes, "I understand... Miss Reinheart, have you ever had an encounter with Death Eaters?" BV thought and thought, she felt like she had but couldn't recall the memory.  
  
"I'm not sure, I feel as though I have and yet I can not recall the memory, if one exist." BV said.  
  
Dumbledore looked troubled at what she had said but when he spoke, he spoke with a sense of kindness in his voice, "That's alright, Miss Reinheart, but I do impress upon you the seriousness of this, if you do recall anything, please come to me and tell me immediately! Alright, Miss Reinheart?"  
  
"I promise, I will think about it. I could swear I did, but like I said I cannot recall it." BV said feeling relieved.  
  
"Maybe, Sir, it might take an object from Miss Reinheart's past to recall the memory. I suggest she go home for a week or so." Snape said.  
  
"Yes, maybe that'd be best," Dumbledore started.  
  
"**NO**!" BV screamed, "I can't do that, Sir, please, don't make me go home! Mentally, I don't think I could handle it!"  
  
"Alright, Miss Reinheart, your mother has told me of your hardships in the past year, I understand. Although she wishes to visit you here, maybe in Hogsmead on a weekend during the holiday break." Dumbledore said smiling at BV.  
  
"And would..."BV started trembling.  
  
"Yes, your mother assured me of that." Dumbledore said practically reading BV's mind.  
  
"Thank-you sir." BV said smiling and feeling better.  
  
"Remember, if you can recall it, let me know." Dumbledore said, "You are dismissed Miss Reinheart, Professor Snape a word, if you please?" BV stood up and walked out and went back down the stairs. She went back to Ravenclaw common room. Once she descended the ladder she flopped onto the sofa in front of the fire. She pulled out her wand, "Accio backpack." BV said. Seconds later her back pack flew to her side.  
  
"Wonder where everyone is?" BV pondered aloud as she did the Grandfather clock in the corner of the room began to ring the hour.  
  
_**Ding **_

"One" BV counted.  
  
**_Ding_**

"Two"  
  
**_Ding_**

"Three" BV said aloud. Ding "Four"  
  
**_Ding _**

"Five." BV said getting annoyed.  
  
**_Ding_**

"Six"  
  
**_Ding_**

"Seven, come on you damn clock."  
  
**_Ding_**

"Eight"  
  
**_Ding _**

"Nine"  
  
**_Ding _**

"Ten, stupid piece of crap." BV snarled.  
  
**_Ding _**

"Eleven, that would explain..." BV started  
  
**_Dong_**

"Twelve I guess everyone's in bed, I didn't think I took so long!" BV said pulling out her transfiguration book and parchment. She began to write an essay on why one must know the chemical properties of a species before transfiguring themselves into that species. BV dipped her quill and began her essay. She wrote with an elegance not seen within Hogwarts, it was a newer elegance, a maturer elegance, a Vincentian elegance. BV rolled the parchment up after forty-five minutes of writing. She pulled out her Defenses Against The Dark Arts book. "This is so stupid knowing the theory isn't going to save you, you've gotta practice it!" BV said irritated.  
  
"Yeah your right!" A voice said. BV sat up and turned around to see Cho standing there in a silky white nightgown with her sleek black hair surrounding her face.  
  
"What are you doing up, Cho?" BV asked startled.  
  
Cho looked at her with a evil eye, "Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing!"  
  
"Meeting ran long?" BV suggested.  
  
"You came in at twelve. I heard you." Cho said  
  
BV looked up at her, "Light sleeper, I was doing my Transfiguration essay and then I was going to read the crap Umbridge assigned us."  
  
"Planning an all-nighter are we?" Cho asked with a smirk.  
  
"I've done enough to know the tricks of the trade!" BV said smiling at her.  
  
"Maybe you'll be to tired to fight Snape then." Cho said grinning.  
  
BV looked at her and said, "I can bet you I'll be just fine!"  
  
"Okay, goodnight then." Cho said walking towards the ladder up to the dorms. She turned around and said, "Oh yeah, BV, if you need some caffeine, the cabinet behind the portrait of the Quidditch team, there's some tea, coffee, lattes, you get the idea."  
  
"Thanks, Cho." BV said stretching out.  
  
"Welcome, BV Reinheart." Cho said as she started to climb up to her dorm. In the distance BV heard Cho shut her dorm door. She got up and pulled the picture back. There was a large stash of tea bags coffee packets, Hot chocolate and latte mixes. BV poured some hot water from her wand and she took a hot chocolate. She opened it and mixed well. She took it over and sat down and began to read. Quickly she fell asleep.  
  
_DREAM FLASHBACK   
  
"The Honors Dark Arts award for this academic year goes to.... Miss Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart. She has shone much potential in the field and has conquered a lot in this class." Bridgette got up and walked toward the stage her heart swelling with pride she had made the goal! All her hard work to beat Autumn finally paid off. She reached the stage and started to walk across when she reached to shake Professor Spire's hand it wasn't her hand, it was the hand of a masked death eater.  
  
"Hush Bridgette Viktoria!" He grasped her hand flung her against the wall. Come on, NOW." The death eater snarled at her. He dragged her off to the third floor where the Arithmancy classroom was.  
  
"Please, you can't do this I'm with..." BV started to say as the death eater began to remove her blouse.  
  
"Shut up! Crucio!" He cried out. Pain beyond anything surged through out her body.  
  
_ "STOP IT!" BV screamed sitting straight up and then she fell out of the sofa. **WHAM**! She hit the ground with a hard thud. "Ouch!"  
  
"You alright BV?" Andrea asked helping the petrified looking BV.  
  
"Yeah." Bridgette said breathlessly. "Just fine!"  
  
"See, I told you not to stay up all night!" Cho scolded.  
  
"All night!?" Andrea said sighing, "_BV_! No wonder you're confused."  
  
BV looked up at Andrea with a deathly glare, "No, it's not that... I gotta go see Dumbledore! Now!" BV cried getting up and running towards the portrait door.  
  
"BV! Don't you think you should... um.. change?" Rhonda said.  
  
BV said, "I'm fine!" She looked down at her wrinkled skirt and her tank top. "Oops! Forgot I took the hoodie off!" She fled to the other side of the room she practically ran up the ladder. She flung the door open and called out, "Accio jeans and hoodie!" BV walked into the bathroom as the jeans and her red hoodie flew in behind her. She began to take the fastest shower of her life. Five minutes she was out and brushing her hair with the aid of magic. BV was ready in two more minutes she grabbed her flip flops and started to climb down the ladder. All of a sudden BV slipped on a step and fell straight back. "AH!!!" BV screamed.  
  
"Ouch! Hey BV! You mind!" Roger Davies said irritated.  
  
"Thanks Davies! You broke my fall!" BV said jumping up.  
  
"No problem, B. you broke my ribs! Not that big of a thing!" He said slowly sitting up. He looked around and BV was gone. BV ran out of the common room and practically sprinted to Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Chocolate... Chocolate.. Quills." BV panted out. The gargoyle began to turn. BV reached the top of the stairs. BV ran to the door. She began to knock screaming, "**PROFESSOR! I REMEMBER! I REMEMBER**!"  
  
The door opened and Dumbledore said, "Good morning, Miss Reinheart, I'm glad to hear it! Come in child."  
  
"I had a dream last night. I had won the Dark Arts Award at the Vincentian Honors Convocation. Then later that day I was confronted by a death eater in the halls."  
  
"Please, tell me more, Bridgette Viktoria." Dumbledore said sitting down and folding his hands.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
"Bridgette Viktoria." A voice called out. She turned and came face to face with a death eater. She screamed out. "Hush Bridgette Viktoria!" He grasped her hand flung her against the wall. Come on, NOW." The death eater snarled at her. He dragged her off to the third floor where the Arithmancy classroom was. He threw her on to a desk, just like Jed had done a month ago. BV couldn't let this happen, it would ruin everything. It'd hurt her more this time than any other.  
  
"Please, you can't do this I'm with..." BV started to say as the death eater began to remove her blouse.  
  
"Shut up! Crucio!" He cried out. Pain beyond anything surged through out her body. BV cried out in terrible pain. It felt as though someone pierced her with flaming swords over every inch of her body. "That's better." He said as another death eater entered the room.  
  
"Michaelias! Come he wants her now! She is not for your pleasure, she is to become a minor death eater! You know that!" He snarled at the one.  
  
"I know that Thompson! Having fun is part of our job! Look at the fear in her eyes! She's scared." He said. "Up you! Now!" BV obediently got up anything to prevent her from being rapped again. The two men grabbed a wrist and began to drag BV away.  
  
"Ready to be a death eater Missy! You're quite a beauty, the Dark Lord appreciates beauty with the dark arts knowledge you already posses!" The one called Thompson said reaching his other hand down to cup her chin. BV snapped her teeth at him.  
  
"I'm not going to be a death eater! NO!" BV screamed.  
  
"Oh yes, you are!" Michaelias said.  
  
"No she isn't !" said a voice emerging from the neighboring Potions classroom.  
  
"Ah! Look who it is!" Thompson said mockingly.  
  
"Shut up, Thompson, you're not going to hand her over, like you've done to others!" The girl threatened.  
  
"Yeah sure, Rachel, sure!" Thompson said. Whoosh! BV's weight fell on the left side. Thompson had let go. Rachel kicked his stomach and he went flying backwards. Now Michaelias was dragging BV through the halls.  
  
"Don't make me Michaelias!" Rachel threatened.  
  
"Alright. You win this time Rivers." He said releasing BV. He ran off into the dark corridor.  
  
"Welcome, Reinheart." Rachel snapped, "What? Aren't you going to thank me?"  
  
"No! I was fine on my own." BV snarled.  
  
"No you weren't! They would gotten you if not for me!" Rachel snapped  
  
"Keep telling yourself that you filth!" BV snarled massaging her wrist.  
  
"Fine I'll put up with this shit, cuz I know I'm right and your wrong!" Rachel said walking back down the hall.  
  
"Where are you going?" BV ordered.  
  
Rachel turned around and looked into BV's eyes, "That's none of your business, Reinheart!"  
  
"It is now!" BV snapped.  
  
"Fine, Miss Priss! I was going to the potions classroom, got an idea where that is? Or do I have to ask someone with a brain to tell me?" Rachel said sarcastically.  
  
"What is it with you and Death Eaters?" BV asked the extremely angry looking Rachel.  
  
Rachel snarled back, "What do you mean?"  
  
" Tritandad, he's a Death Eater." BV said standing up.  
  
"Really?" Asked Rachel looking at BV with a look of great distrust.  
  
"Yeah, what do need out of there so badly?" BV asked.  
  
"For your information, I was getting a potion to cloud my visions." Rachel started.  
  
BV looked troubled at what Rachel said, " You're a telepath then?"  
  
"Yeah, I am, gotta problem with that?" Rachel snarled.  
  
"Why do you want to cloud those visions?" BV asked.  
  
"Real inquisitive, BV, you see I have a Quidditch Match against your pathetic school. I wouldn't stoop that low." Rachel said.  
  
BV sarcastically snarled, "Really? Wow! That's the first decent thing you've done since I met you!"  
  
"Ha, ha!" Rachel mockingly laughed, "So, beeves, you know where I can get a Fortimus potion to clear this crap?"  
  
"Yeah, I can brew you one, fast if you want." BV offered.  
  
"It takes a while, stupid!" Rachel said.  
  
"Yeah, stupid, it's my extra credit potion! I was gonna test it on Mallory Stevenson, but you'll work just fine! I won't feel as bad if you get hurt!" BV snarled.  
  
"You little...!" Rachel started.  
  
"Don't or you'll have to go to Tritandad. He won't be in the best of moods once he finds out about you hurting his little Death Eater friends.  
  
"Fine, you little witch bit..." Rachel started.  
  
"Watch it Rivers!" BV said waving her wand around in her fingers. The two walked into the Potions class room.  
  
"Hello, Miss Reinheart." Said a tall figure in the shadows.  
  
"Hey, beeves, where's that voice coming from?" Rachel said slightly edgy.  
  
"Scared?" BV suggested, "Hello, Professor Trintadad! I'm just checking on my Fortimus potion to see how it's coming."  
  
"Alright, Miss Reinheart, be careful, honey." Trintadad said getting up and walking into the light. Rachel gasped and for good reasons. Professor Trintadad was huge! He looked as though he maybe seven feet tall. He had huge hands, huge everything! He had a dark black cape wrapped around his neck and he walked out, "I shall see you later, Miss Reinheart?"  
  
"Yes, later, bye!" BV said.  
  
"He's absolutely enormous!" Rachel said.  
  
BV smiled, "Another reason to have me get it rather than him!"  
  
"Cute Reinheart send me to another half breed!" Rachel snarled.  
  
"See we gotta get you straightened out on that! I'm not a half breed, I'm more like a fifth breed, I'm only 20% veela. Same thing with Trintadad, he's only like a fifth giant, that's all!"  
  
"Ha, ha! Very cute Reinheart, now if you don't mind! I have a Quidditch game soon!" Rachel stated irritated beyond belief.  
  
As Bridgette stirred the last of the potion she said, "Oh yeah, hey Rivers why'd you save me?"  
  
"Jed." Rachel said.  
  
"Jed? What's he got to do with anything?" BV asked.  
  
"He likes you way too much, can't stop talking about you. I figured I do him a favor." Rachel said shrugging her shoulders and leaning against a near by pole.  
  
"Here, I promise, I brewed it right." BV said handing Rachel a goblet filled with the clear foamy liquid.  
  
"Looks, right." Rachel said trusting BV and she gulped it down. "Yeah, that's right, just a fowl tasting as ever!"  
  
"It's not the most pleasant tasting potion I can think of." BV said smiling.  
  
"Thanks, you're not too bad, half breed." Rachel said smiling at BV.  
  
"You either, you half blood." BV said back.  
  
"I'll be sure to tell Jed I saved his little fascination!" Rachel smirked.  
  
"Yeah Be sure." BV said disgusted. Rachel left and BV whispered, "Tell him his fascination wished she would have died!"  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
_  
"So that's what happened, Sir." BV said sitting back in the chair.  
  
"Bridgette Viktoria, you do know what this means, right?" Dumbledore said leaning forward in his chair.  
  
"Sorry, Sir, I'm afraid I don't." BV said slightly perplexed.  
  
Dumbledore looked over his half moon spectacles and said, "You've just convicted Stacey of being a death eater."


	8. How?

A/N: Hey I'm back! Thanks for the reviews, saw Harry Potter 3! They edited **a lot**! No fair! Okay yeah I'm getting good at spitting out a chapter in 2 days! Finals are over, no interference's (except.... Y-camp leader, dance recital, dance practices, parties, graduations! What ever else!) Please review like you always do (wink wink!)  
  
_DISCLAIMER: _I don't own harry potter! I own BV, I own Stacey, I own Andrea, and Rhonda that's about it! Oh yeah plots mine!

* * *

CHAPTER 8

**How?**

* * *

"I'm sorry, Sir, I what?" BV said startled at what she thought she heard.  
  
"Yes, you've just convicted Stacey of being a death eater!" Dumbledore said folding his hands and placing them on his lap.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sir, but how could I have done that?" BV asked puzzled.  
  
"It's quite simple Bridgette Viktoria, quite simple." Professor Dumbledore started. "How ever did Voldermort ever discover you had won the Honors Dark Arts award? How did they know your house at Vincentian? How did they know when you were going to be there?"  
  
"THAT'S EASY! Trintadad must have known and told them! They probably sat there until I showed up." BV started, "That doesn't nail Stacey." BV snapped agitated.  
  
"Oh if only it were that easy, Miss Reinheart! The other teachers do not know who wins what award so that's why some students claim multiple awards when they're only suppose to receive one! Stacey and your mother, whom were living together, correct?"  
  
"Yes," BV said slowly comprehending where this was going.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at her, "Yes, they received a letter, did you notice where Stacey stood in the hall as you received your award?"  
  
"She stood... _**OH MY GOD**_! She stood in the back!" BV shouted fully understanding where this was going!  
  
"Yes, Miss Reinheart, she had to tell them when to go!" Dumbledore said smiling, "So they knew when and where you'd be going. And another thing..."  
  
"Yes?" asked BV startled.  
  
"A minor death eater... you have to have a relative, or a close friend to nominate you. Stacey nominated you, do you realize why?" Dumbledore asked his sapphire eyes burning into BV's clear blue eyes.  
  
"I'm good at the Dark Arts." BV said with a sigh.  
  
"Yes and...?" Dumbledore prompted.  
  
"And, oh... I bet you want me to say I'm pretty." BV said with a look of malice on her face.  
  
"You know, that is a tool he would have used, Miss Reinheart. Do not take this the wrong way, but you are rather attractive for someone so young. You give the impression of an older adult. You look as though you should be 25, not 15."  
  
"Thank you." BV whispered.  
  
"Your welcome, Part veela's are always useful to Voldermort, their beauty is very seductive and he uses that. To lure those who don't wish to go willingly." Dumbledore said folding his hands on his lap.  
  
"So as an object." BV said angrily.  
  
"In a sense, yes, but, Miss Reinheart, relax, I know you've felt as though you have been an object of pleasure in the past, but do not let that interfere now." Dumbledore said.  
  
"**HOW CAN I NOT**!?" BV screamed."  
  
"It'll only interfere, we need you to testify." Dumbledore said in a calm tone.  
  
"I'll think on it, so, to wrap this up, Stacey befriended me and then sold me out to be a object of sexual pleasure to lure men on to the dark side?" BV asked infuriated.  
  
"Yes..." Professor Dumbledore started cautiously.  
  
"Damn her!" BV shouted as she stood up throwing the chair asides. She stormed off.  
  
"**MISS REINHEART**!" Dumbledore called after her. BV ran down the stairs grabbed her bag and was off to class. She entered Transfiguration 20 minutes late, tears pouring down her face. She slammed her bag to the ground and pulled out her book and a roll of parchment.  
  
"Hmm, Hmm, Miss Reinheart... forgetting something? Such as the time the class begins?" Mc Gonagall scoffed at her.  
  
"No, talking to Professor Dumbledore, Ma'am." Bridgette said politely in a forced tone.  
  
"Oh, really? That still doesn't excuse your lack in the uniform dress code. I shall overlook it this time if you promise it is the last." Mc Gonagall said staring into her eyes.  
  
"Thank you, I promise, Ma'am, it won't happen again." BV said sincerely thankful Mc Gonagall didn't nail her for it. She couldn't believe she forgot she was out of uniform! Class went by and there was a morning break for her next. She ran back to Ravenclaw commons and climbed as fast as she could to her bed room. She pulled the silk hangings down to cover her bed. It really made no difference being silk, but for BV she felt as though it covered a some of her dignity still left. A new wave of tears fell from her eyes staining the white sheets with clear tear stains.  
  
"BV?" A voice gently called.  
  
"Leave me **ALONE**!" BV cried out.  
  
"BV, come on, what's wrong?" It was Cho, she pulled back the silk and sat at the base of her bed.  
  
BV looked up her blue eyes now red from crying, "Cho, just leave me alone."  
  
"_AWH! BV_! Come on, we got potions today! You can make Snape really mad!" Cho suggested in a cheerful tone.  
  
BV said, "Thanks Cho, but I can't. I've got too much on my plate, can you tell Flitwick I'm not coming?"  
  
"BV, are you sure?" Cho asked stroking BV's hand.  
  
"Yeah, I need time to sort things out, that's all." BV said.  
  
Cho looked very fearful for BV as she said, "Alright, but please, just don't do anything stupid, I've lost too many of my friends to dumb choices."  
  
"I won't do anything, Cho, I promise." BV said grateful for her concern.  
  
"Alright, see you later, BV." Cho said getting up. As the door shut BV considered what Cho had told her about stupid choices, did Cho really think that she'd commit suicide? BV realized Cho didn't want her to do anything to hurt herself. It was true BV considered trying to slit her wrist for relief, but she was too scared to pick the knife up to do it. But what had Cho meant by stupid choices? Cedric deciding to be in the Triwizard tournament? BV couldn't find the answers she was searching for so she lay there crying and thinking until she fell asleep."Is she still sleeping?" Rhonda whispered.  
  
"Hasn't moved since I was here." Cho said sitting at the vanity braiding her hair into two braided pigtails.  
  
"Poor thing, did she tell you what happened with her and Dumbledore?" Andrea asked stretching on the floor.  
  
"No, she just said she needed to sort things out." Cho said reaching for a hair tie.  
  
"Sort things out?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Yeah, sort things out." Cho said wrapping the small purple tie in her black braids.  
  
"Guys! Check it out!" Marietta screamed running into the room.  
  
"**SHH**!" The three girls hissed, motioning Marietta to be quiet. They all stared at BV who didn't move. She was totally frozen, she wanted to hear what Marietta had. They all stared back at Marietta, Cho got up and walked towards the group. Andrea rolled out of a split and then stood up. Rhonda capped her nail polish and walked over as well.  
  
"Look at this!" Marietta whispered holding out the Daily Prophet. "Roger saw it and started wondering. I think that's why Dumbledore was talking to her."  
  
Cho began to read, "_'A possible death eater caught. Today, in America, hearings for the case of Stacey Ramsey-Reinheart are being heard by the American and Austrian Ministries of Magic.' _"  
  
"Ramsey-Reinheart? Hey guys, do you think she's related to BV?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Maybe, she did say her brother was married." Cho said.  
  
"I think it's her sister-in-law, BV got a letter from her the other day." Andrea said.  
  
"Maybe, Austria, that's where BV's from. Keep reading Cho," Rhonda urged.  
  
" _'Ms. Ramsey-Reinheart is being accused of being a death eater and directly linked with the murders of her husband Pierre Reinheart and her father-in-law Franz Reinheart.' _Hey that's about right! BV was saying how she watched her father die and she saw her brother lying there dead, she never mentioned about her sister-in-law." Cho said  
  
"Weird, isn't it?" Rhonda said.  
  
"Guys, I'm scared to keep reading." Marietta said.  
  
"Yeah, maybe Marietta's right, we should wake BV at least and let her read this and then tell us about it." Andrea suggested.  
  
"**No**! It's been a hard day for her, let her go!" Rhonda hissed, "Cho?"  
  
Cho began to read again," _'Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, also accuses Stacey Ramsey-Reinheart of attempting to force her sister-in- law, Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart into being a minor death eater. Trials will be heard over the Christmas break where Dumbledore and Marlene Reinheart, the wife of Franz and the mother of Bridgette Viktoria and Pierre, hope Miss Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart will testify against her sister-in-law and finally justify the deaths of her father and brother.'_"  
  
"Oh, my God!" Rhonda gasped.  
  
"That's a bit of an understatement." Andrea said looking over at BV.  
  
"So that's what's been wrong with her." Marietta said.  
  
"They want her to testify?!" Cho said.  
  
"A minor death eater?" Rhonda said.  
  
"No wonder she got so mad when we accused her! She was forced!" Andrea said.  
  
"No, it was attempted," Cho said rereading the paper, "They never proved it, only BV would know."  
  
"Guys! Keep it down!" Marietta hissed.  
  
"Now she's got to do the hardest thing ever, testify against her best friend." Andrea said, "Remember how she said she was so close to her. And the baby, no wonder Stacey was afraid, she didn't want you-know-who, to get to her child."  
  
"So? She had no problem turning over BV." Cho argued.  
  
"_GUYS_!" Marietta hissed.  
  
"It's still going to be hard to testify," Andrea said.  
  
"**NO IT WON'T**!" BV shrieked jumping out of bed, "**SHE SOLD ME OUT**!"  
  
"BV?" Andrea asked walking over and then sitting next to BV.  
  
"She sold me out, as an object of pleasure, an object of seduction! It's not fair!" BV cried as Andrea pulled BV closer to her. She held BV's head close to her chest. Andrea patted the blonde locks. She wanted me to help him. He wanted to use me to seduce those unwilling to... come over." BV sniffed.  
  
"It's alright, you're a great person, your doing what's right. Calm down." Andrea said as her golden blonde locks mixed with BV's pale blonde locks.  
  
"I just.. I just... I just..." BV started but never finished.  
  
"Shh, it's alright. Hey, BV, we'll pretend this isn't happening, we'll make it better. Just let us help you." Andrea pleaded with her.  
  
"Okay." BV said sitting up like an unsure toddler. With Andrea helping her up she walked over to the vanity and sat down. Rhonda came over and took BV's brush and started combing the blonde locks. Cho lit some aroma candles. The scents rolled around BV comforting and calming her.  
  
"Come on BV." Andrea said helping her up. "Bath time!"  
  
BV giggled, "Bath time?"  
  
"Yes, bath time!" Marietta said emerging from the bathroom. BV looked past her and saw clouds of bubbles floating around. "You'll need this BV!" Marietta said tossing her a robe. BV walked in and saw the bathroom shelves, which normally held towels, shampoos, soaps, now held blazing candles. She removed her tear stained clothes and then she slipped into the warm bubbly water.  
  
"Hey! BV's! Ready? One of us has to supervise bath time!" Rhonda called out.  
  
"I'm ready but I'm in the tub!" BV called out laughing.  
  
"Oh stand back!" Cho said irritated. "Alohamora!" The door swung open and BV looked at her 4 smiling friends. "No suicide!"  
  
"Fine, no suicide." BV said laughing. The four girls, came in and adjusted themselves around the tub so they could talk to BV. Rhonda sat on the toilette her low ride flares dangled aimlessly in mid air. Rhonda's white tank top was suddenly illuminated in the tender glow of the candles. Cho sat at Rhonda's feet with their gold nail polish as the candles cast an eerie shadow over Cho's face. Her braids fell over her soft white long sleeved tee shirt. Her pale legs curled up around her jean shorts as she sat Indian style. Andrea sat on the edge of the tube across from BV. Her blonde curls fell over her dark eyes and on to her blue three-quarter length tee shirt. Her khaki's rolled down her long legs and revealed two tiny feet with alternating blue and bronze nail polish. Marietta sat against the hamper her black V neck vest over a red blouse, which BV recognized as Andrea's. Marietta's black pleated skirt all curled up as Marietta was. Her brown hair up in a bun with several tendrils falling out of place. Her red plaid knee high sock slightly falling down.  
  
"Baby, BV's taking a bath!" Said Andrea after a minute or so of silence. The five teens burst into a fit of laughter.  
  
BV grabbed some bubbles and said in a babyish voice, "Baby BV gonna blow bubbles at Andrea!"  
  
"**NO!**" Shrieked Andrea as BV blew on the bubbles. "**BV**!" She screamed as they got stuck in her beautiful blonde hair.  
  
"Aphrodite's beauty has been shattered!" Rhonda cried in a mock tone.  
  
"**SHUT UP RHONDA**!" Andrea cried out wiping the bubble foam out of her blond hair. "BV Reinheart, that was so not cute!"  
  
"Aw, that's too bad, Andrea, I think everybody else thought it was!" BV giggled.  
  
"Yeah, she's got a point Andrea!" Cho said laughing.  
  
"I give up! Seriously!" Andrea said raising her hands back. **WHAM**! Andrea slid backwards and fell into the empty tub behind her. "Ouch!"  
  
"Okay Andrea?" Asked Marietta  
  
"just peachy." Andrea said trying to pull herself out. "Uh... Guys... I'm stuck!" 


	9. Hiding the Truth

A/N: Hey everybody! Here we go chapter 9. Thank you miss beth for the one review. So busy dance recital practice every night except Thursday, maybe I'll get my permit then! Woo hoo! Hey thug, FYI it was Andrea that got stuck in the tub, not Rhonda!  
  
_DISCLAIMER: _BV, her family, Stacey, Jed & the plot all mine! Everything else J.K. Rowling has called dibs on. What a shame it's not mine!

* * *

CHAPTER 9

Hiding From the Truth

* * *

The next morning BV woke up feeling normal, feeling beautiful again, feeling like an innocent teen again. Just for that moment BV felt relieved then reality smacked her. _'Stacey, Jed, Pierre, Daddy, Noel Leigh- Anna_' the thoughts raced through her head. She stood up now having felt normal by walking solidly on her own. She sat down at the vanity she saw a figure behind her. It was a Hogwarts robe she turned around.  
  
"Boo," Rhonda said smiling.  
  
"Vanities Rhon, don't help you!" BV said grinning back.  
  
"Hey American Chickadee, can I seriously curl your hair? You'll look just like Andrea! Just prettier." Rhonda said smiling.  
  
Andrea rolled over in bed and moaned, "Watch it Rhonda!"  
  
"Hey Andrea, I hope you do realize that breakfast is in twenty minuets." Cho said coming out of the showers.  
  
"Crap!" Andrea said rolling over, "I feel like shit."  
  
"You okay?" BV said standing up and walking over to Andrea.  
  
"Fine, just very tired." Andrea said. BV stood over her, Andrea's normally cheerful bright face was now pale as parchment. Her crystal blue eyes looked like small colorless blobs of ice floating in an abyss of black seas. Andrea's hair which was normally frizzy in the morning was limp and lifeless.  
  
"Andrea! What's wrong, you're all pale and stuff." BV said sitting down and running her fingers through the golden limp tendrils.  
  
"I'm not feeling great, maybe I'll skip first class and then maybe I'll feel better. Tell Mc Gonagall I'm feeling sick." Andrea said in a raspy voice.  
  
"Andrea, you should go to the nurse." Cho said brushing her hair.  
  
"No, I'm fine," Andrea persisted.  
  
"**HEY! **Guys! Did you hear?" yelled Marietta running into the room.  
  
"How do you find out everything before we do?" Rhonda asked pulling at BV's curls to make sure they were curled well.  
  
"I leave my dorm in the morning." Marietta said, "Everyone's talking about it."  
  
"Well?" Cho asked.  
  
"They found blood all over in the Arithmancy classroom." Marietta said.  
  
"What are they saying?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"The portraits in the room say a Ravenclaw girl was rapped."  
  
"By?" Cho asked  
  
"A Ravenclaw boy with blonde hair." Marietta said.  
  
"Davies!" Cho and Rhonda said together.  
  
"What's the idigt up to raping girls from his own house?" Andrea said rolling over.  
  
Marietta suddenly remembered something then she said,"Ohh Cho the meeting! Terry told me 8:00, not 7:00."  
  
"Shut up, Marietta!" Cho snapped at her. " Harry already told me!"  
  
"**OOH!" **BV, Rhonda, Andrea and Marietta shrieked.  
  
"Shut up!" Cho yelled grabbing her bag.  
  
"Rhonda, get Jackie, we got a situation on our hands!" Robert Rodowsky called out.  
  
"Why you Rhon?" Asked BV.  
  
"I'm a prefect." Rhonda said grabbing her robes and bag.  
  
.  
  
The girls entered Flitwick's a bit early. The class slowly filled up.  
  
"What do you think happened?" Cho asked.  
  
"No Idea!" Marietta said. The bell rang and second period began with neither Andrea or Rhonda showing up. Suddenly Rhonda and Christopher Penile entered.  
  
"Professor, a word, if you please?" Christopher said.  
  
"Of course." Flitwick answered back.  
  
"Do you guys have a clue what's going on?" Cho whispered.  
  
Olivia Langford said, "I heard there was a rape in Ravenclaw commons as well last night."  
  
"Really?" BV asked.  
  
"Yeah people are pointing at Davies." Olivia said flicking her hair. "yet I don't see why you'd want to resist him!"  
  
"You want to keep your innocence." Cho snarled under her breath.  
  
"You think that's what happened?" Marietta asked.  
  
"It's likely!" BV said cracking her knuckles and then dipping her quill into the ink well in front of her.  
  
"BV? Is that the essay assigned a week ago?" Cho asked  
  
"Yeah, so?" BV said writing away.  
  
"You didn't do it yet?" Cho asked.  
  
BV looked up, "Of course not! It was easy, I'm finishing it up.... Actually starting and finishing up now!"  
  
"God BV! How....? Never mind!" Marietta said as Rhonda and Christopher reentered with Flitwick.  
  
"Rhonda?" Cho asked.  
  
"Davies was up to no good last night, admits he raped a girl, just refuses to tell us whom." Rhonda said putting her head into her hands. "Said she's probably bleeding to death and doesn't even know it! He admits to stabbing her repeatedly. He's acting psycho on us, like he's a maniac!"  
  
"Oh my God!" BV gasped laying her quill down. "So no idea whom he raped?"  
  
"No clues here or to the Arithmancy raping. God girls have to learn to stand up for themselves. They both could be pregnant without even knowing it! They could be dying not knowing." Rhonda said almost crying.  
  
"Guys, I have a hunch. I think it's the same girl." BV said, "But let me check it out."  
  
.  
  
The class passed and BV went back to the Ravenclaw Commons for morning break when everyone else was heading to the Great Hall for the rumored fist fight between some Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. BV climbed up to the dorms to check on Andrea. "Hey Aphrodite."  
  
"Hey gorgeous, where's everyone else?" Andrea said sounding a little better, but physically looking worse.  
  
"Watching some brainless Hufflepuff duke it out against a rather dumb Ravenclaw." BV said sitting down on the floor.  
  
"Oh wonderful!" Andrea said sarcastically.  
  
"Tell me about it." BV said, "You missed some important classes. Transfiguration was all about Human Transfigurations. Charms was about a controversial new spell the school's using to discover the girls whom were raped..."  
  
"Wow!" Andrea gasped, "Sounds intriguing, listen BV, I can't go to potions, give em' hell Harry lover."  
  
"**WAIT! WHAT**?" BV shouted turning around.  
  
"Rumor has it someone is dating Harry Potter." Andrea said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh really? The last time I saw the boy was when he helped me to the hospital wing after I nearly broke my ankle." BV said, "I'm going to find that little..."  
  
"Don't say it!" Andrea interrupted.  
  
"Fine, get better you, I've got me a potty mouth to catch!" BV quickly said.  
  
BV ran out of the commons and towards the Great Hall. In the meantime Harry and Ron were watching Cedric Diggory's former best friend beat the snot out of Trevor Lankly an ignorant Ravenclaw Prefect in his seventh year.  
  
"**Wow**! Harry! That was so cool!" Ron shouted to his companion.  
  
"You boys and fighting!" Hermione Granger said walking behind them.  
  
"What guys like fights, Hermione!" Ron said as they left the Great Hall.  
  
BV said, "Good, Potter, better be ready then."  
  
"BV! Hermione, this is Bridgette Viktoria... um Reinheart, right? Also known..." Harry started when BV cut him off.  
  
"Can it Potter! It's you I'm after.... **COME**!" BV ordered. Harry obediently followed and they walked down a hall. "Okay Potter, where did you get the idea we were dating?" BV yelled in his face.  
  
"BV, what are you talking about?" Harry asked genuinely confused.  
  
"Okay, I heard a lovely little rumor saying we were an item, out with it! Who did you say what to?" BV snarled.  
  
"Oh! That was me!" Ron said coming around the corner.  
  
"**YOU**?" Screamed BV. "**WHAT DID YOU SAY**?"  
  
"Oh not much, Harry just kept talking about you, we assumed you two were dating!" The red headed boy told her.  
  
"I'll give you till three before I kick your butt!" BV threatened, "One... Two..." He ran off as fast as he could. "Kept talking about me Potter?"  
  
"Yeah. You're a lot different than the girls I know." He said as a blush crept across his cheeks.  
  
"I'm American, that's all." BV said shrugging.  
  
"And very pretty." Harry said as the blush increased.  
  
BV's mind had a spasmodic idea, "Not as pretty as Cho Chang though." She said smiling.  
  
"No, I'll grant you that." Harry said.  
  
"Why don't you ask her out?" BV asked.  
  
"I don't think it'll work. I mean I saw her boyfriend die, I'm the all famous Harry Potter, I'm the reason he died." Harry said angrily.  
  
"Uh huh, listen Harry I really don't think Cho cares." BV said, "Just roll with it Potter, check ya latter." She winked as she walked towards the dungeons with an idea formulating in her head. _'Potter likes Chang, and Chang likes Potter, so why don't I play matchmaker!' _She entered at sat down. Snape was talking about a Troisieme Reversal potion.  
  
"The potion is rather difficult and dangerous to make with the poison Rosemary roots we are going to use..." Snape started.  
  
"Excuse me, the Troisieme potion is more effective if you substitute the poison Rosemary roots for sumac petals." BV called out.  
  
"Miss Reinheart!" Snape yelled, "That was out of turn," he stated coolly, "I was under the impression I was teaching this class and not you."  
  
"Oh I suppose you were just going to let us play with poison Rosemary roots that could kill if mixed in the potion at the wrong second." BV said bitterly.  
  
"Yes, I was under the impression that you aren't children anymore. Miss Reinheart, what is a danger of using the sumac petals instead?"  
  
"Severe itching of the hands with contact to bare skin, other than that we could add it a few seconds early or late and not kill ourselves by the explosion." BV said judiciously.  
  
"Alright, do you wish to point out another problem with using sumac petals?" Snape gazed at BV she couldn't think of anything else and shook her head. " **WE'RE IN ENGLAND! THERE IS NO SUMAC PLANTS IN ENGLAND!**" Snape bellowed.  
  
The class snickered as BV remained her composure, "Oh, well I was under the impression Hogwarts had a decent potions program and would have ordered from outside the country, Beauxbaton has quite a collection of sumac plants. Then the Herbology department would have attempted to reproduce the plant." BV said with an unfitting grin on her face.  
  
"Oh yes, fifteen years later we finally have enough sumac plants for the classes." Snape said sarcastically.  
  
"Oh yes, forget about the duplicatious charm!" BV said agitated by Snape's lack of intelligence.  
  
"Alright, point taken but, we still don't have sumac petals! You still spoke out of turn, and have taken a rather hard tone with me, ten points from Ravenclaw." Professor Snape stated.  
  
"Fine." BV whispered under her breath.  
  
.  
  
"Hey Andrea!" BV said hopping on to her bed.  
  
"Hey, why aren't you at dinner?" Andrea asked slowly opening her eyes.  
  
BV looked at her, "Did I wake you up?"  
  
"No, I was about to go to sleep, but I'm glad you're here, we need to talk." Andrea said. 


	10. Why Should I?

A/N: Thanks reviewers, Thug, I absolutly hate how you know what's going to happen! But next Chapter'll get you good! FSI: Well, the whole Cho/Harry/BV thing, you'll see by the end. Next chapter'll help too! I'm doing good! Type in the morning, lay around in the afternoon, go dance in the evening then do whatever I want with what's left!  
  
DISCLAIMER:

**Mine: **BV Rhonda Andrea Lauren Jed Vincentian Stacey Noel Leigh Anna Marlene Reinheart Franz Reinheart And um.... Pierre Reinheart (YEP ALL MINE!) {Wow I made up a lot of crap for this!}  
  
**Not mine: **The whole Harry Potter gang and setting.

* * *

CHAPTER 10   
Why Should I?

* * *

"What is it Andrea?" BV asked staring into Andrea's now pale blue eyes.  
  
"I... um... I." Andrea stuttered.  
  
"You?" BV prompted.  
  
"I know who.. Roger... um.. raped." Andrea said shaking.  
  
"Who?" BV screeched.  
  
"It was me." Andrea said her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"You?" BV asked perplexed.  
  
"Me. I'm scared BV, what if, you know..." Andrea started trailing off.  
  
"You're not," BV firmly said.  
  
"I'm due for it, it's not here." Andrea said helplessly.  
  
"Yes, but you bled a lot! Your body hasn't made enough blood to replace that yet." BV said starting to shake herself.  
  
"I'm not sure, I mean if it was that close the odds are against me." Andrea said shrugging her shoulders helplessly.  
  
"Listen, you can not say this to the others..." BV started still debating whether to tell Andrea.  
  
Andrea looked at her puzzled, "Alright, but what's up with secretive- ness?"  
  
"I was raped my 4th year at Vincentian, it was a Californian Surfer Wizard wannabe. It turned out alright for me. I skipped a few months then was back on track. My blood takes a while to reproduce itself." BV said very quickly.  
  
"You were raped?" Andrea said gasping at her, "When you were fourteen?"  
  
"Yep, trust me Andrea, let me help you, I know every thought that's rushing through your head right now. First you have to tell Flitwick, he'll make sure nothing happened to you and he'll let your parents know, they can sue Davies's family or whatever they wish to do. Then you'll have to get checked out so your blood can replenish itself. I made the mistake of not and I became very weak and sick." BV said rubbing Andrea's shoulders.  
  
"Why should I?" Andrea asked looking into BV's blue eyes.  
  
"_Why_?" BV asked amazed that someone as smart as Andrea was asking that question.  
  
"Yeah, you did just fine telling no one," Andrea said tensing up.  
  
"Yeah, I almost killed myself by not!" BV scolded at Andrea who suddenly loosened up.  
  
Andrea laid back into BV's arms, "I'm just so scared, what if Davies finds out then tries to hurt me?"  
  
"I see, okay, don't tell Flitwick, but get yourself checked out. You're already getting sick, I can tell." BV said wrapping her arms around Andrea. The two teens sat there like that for a few minutes then BV remembered something, "Hey, Andrea, Rhon said Davies admits to stabbing the girl, did he really stab you?"  
  
"Yeah," Andrea whispered lifting her shirt to reveal several gashes across her pale stomach.  
  
"**ANDREA! GO**! Nurse's..... **NOW**!" BV said pushing Andrea up. Andrea changed shirts. BV noticed the bed still had blood from Andrea's cuts and the rape.  
  
As Andrea was walking out, "Hey, BV, promise me one thing, you'll testify against Stacey."  
  
"Why should I?" BV said angrily.  
  
"Because, it's right, she wanted you to become a death eater. She's the reason, your father will never walk you down the aisle when you get married, your father will never hold your first child in his arms. The reason, your brother can't watch out for jerks like the guy who raped you. He can't teach you to defend yourself. He can't be your best friend like my brothers are to me." Andrea said smiling at BV.  
  
"You win, now go!" BV said grinning back. Andrea slowly started down the ladder. BV used a spell to clean Andrea's sheets. Then she got a shower and hopped into her jeans and then she put her blue sparkly shirt under her Vincentian V- neck sweater. She threw on some flip-flops and ran down the ladder totally skipping the last five rungs. She ran towards Dumbledore's office. She ran up the revolving stairs and got to the top and realized Dumbledore was at dinner. She sat in front of the door and started to think about how she was going to make up a good portion of her History of Magic essay.  
  
"Miss Reinheart, what a surprise!" Dumbledore said looking down at the teen at his door. "Come in, come in." BV got up and walked into the room, a sudden warmth filled her, she felt safe and secure here. " I have a feeling you wish to talk about Stacey."  
  
"Yes, Sir, I wish to testify at the trial." BV said boldly.  
  
"I see, and pass up seeing your mother and Noel?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I have to, I can't let Stacey walk free and try to turn others against their beliefs. No matter how badly I want to see them, I can't." BV said tears filling her eyes.  
  
"I understand Miss Reinheart, your break begins in a week. You shall leave the first day of break with the rest of the school. I shall arrange for you to get off at Kings Cross... hmm, maybe Lauren."  
  
"I beg your pardon?" BV asked rather confused.  
  
"Lauren, Lauren Chang, Cho's mother. She's a lawyer, maybe she can represent you, she's rather good you know,"  
  
"Sorry?" BV offered.  
  
"Lauren Chang, is one of the most nutorious lawyers in the Wizarding world, most people hear Lauren wants to talk to them they know it's not good and try anything to avoid it. She's only ever lost two cases in her career, her very first two, back when she was 18. Rather good considering she was also a full time mother. Sort of like yourself, with Noel Leigh- Anna." BV smiled indulgently. "So I shall see if Lauren can take you home with her and the two of you would set out for America the next day at 4:30 in the morning, muggle flying will be best. Dangerous, but probably the least hazardous."  
  
"Thank you, Professor Dumbledore, Sir," Bridgette said smiling since she knew what she was doing was right. "Oh, one more thing sir..." BV said looking up.  
  
"What is it, child?" Dumbledore said looking up at her.  
  
"Um.. I'm sure I can trust you not to tell anyone I told you." BV asked slightly shaking, Andrea would kill her if she found out.  
  
"Is this about Mr. Davies raping Miss Plishinko?" Dumbledore asked with a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Plishinko?" BV asked befuddled.  
  
"Your friend Andrea." Dumbledore said patiently. All these days and she never bothered to find out her friends sur names!  
  
"How did you know?" BV asked amazed.  
  
"I'm very aware of what goes on in this school, besides, Mr. Davies admitted to me." Dumbledore said with a slight smile on his face.  
  
"Oh," BV said. She figured she should have known that. "I'll be going now." BV said rather embarrassed.  
  
A few weeks later. .  
  
"Happy Christmas Everyone!" Marietta called out coming into the dorms in her red Christmas sweater.  
  
"Where's Cho?" Rhonda asked looking behind Marietta for Cho.  
  
"Oh that!" Marietta said with a flicker of delight in her eyes, "She's talking to Harry."  
  
"OOH!" Squealed Rhonda, Andrea and BV.

* * *

Cho stood there looking at Harry her heart trembling. She was doing good, she accomplished one of her goals: Praise him for being a wonderful teacher. She would have asked BV except she knew BV had a short fuse. She witnessed this almost every potions class! But she was now crying since she had started to think about Cedric and not Harry. She couldn't let that stop, goal 2: Go far, don't stop let him know how you feel. This one was a little harder for her. She stared around the room for inspiration. Suddenly she had an idea.  
  
"Mistletoe," She whispered.  
  
Harry opened his mouth it took a few seconds to get the message from his brain to his mouth, "Yeah. It's probably full of nargles, though."  
  
Cho having no idea what he was talking about asked, " What are nargles?"  
  
Harry smiled at her and said, "No idea." Cho edged closer, "You'd have to ask loony... I mean Luna." Cho tried to laugh but all that came out was a half sob half laugh.  
  
"I really like you, Harry." Cho whispered. She was doing good, 'just spit it out, he likes you too' BV's voice rang in Cho's mind. She edged close and closer to Harry scarcely understanding what her mind had in store for her. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. She caressed them affectionately, but shortly. She stepped back and stared at him biting her lip. He brought his hand out and caressed her face. He began to whip her tears.  
"Don't cry, Cho." He said numbly.  
  
"Oh Harry," Cho whimpered, "I'm not sure you'll get what I'm trying to say, but it only hurts when I breath. I'm not sure how far this can go, but I'm willing to make it work." She finished in a whisper. Harry just blankly stared at her. Cho coming back to reality gave up on the ride of her life and ran as fast as she could to Ravenclaw commons.

* * *

"I wonder what's going on. She's taking quite a bit." Andrea said with a playful smile on her face.  
  
Rhonda snapped, "Andrea! Don't even think of such things!"  
  
"What!?" BV said cracking up, "It'll do her some good, I think she's thinking about Pretty boy Diggory a bit much!"  
  
"BV!" Rhonda scolded, "That's Cho's business not ours!"  
  
"And yet you manage to get yourself all worked up in joy when I told you where she was!" Marietta said sitting on her bed unbraiding her loose braids. This cause Andrea and BV to crack up laughing. Rhonda gave them a look of daggers. The door knob began to turn and all four of the girls looked over to it. Cho ran in and slammed the door behind her. She ran straight for her bed and collapsed crying.  
  
"I guess they didn't!" Andrea said with a smiled on her face, "Unless it really hurt!"  
  
"**ANDREA**!" Marietta, Rhonda and surprisingly BV, yelled at her.  
  
Cho flipped over, "What are you talking about, Andrea?"  
  
"Nothing," Andrea said turning red. A grin crept across Cho's tear streaked face.  
  
"What did you think I was up to no good?" Cho asked.  
  
Andrea paused, thought, and then spit out, "Sorta?" Cho wiped her tears and her grin got bigger.  
  
She grabbed a brush and began to pull her black hair into a pony tail, "Well is that a confident sorta?"  
  
BV was getting irritated, "Spit it out Cho!"  
  
"Why should I? No, I think I'll let you guys know tomorrow, good night." Cho said walking into the bathroom.  
  
"**CHO CHANG**!" BV screamed slamming on the door, "**I KNOW YOU AND POTTER WERE UP TO NO GOOD! NOW SPIT IT OUT!**"  
  
"No!" Cho yelled back calm as ever, "That's between Harry and Me." BV could almost see her grinning at BV's anger. BV turned around and Andrea was cracking up.  
  
"Give it up BV, Cho's a very determined person, if she doesn't want to tell you tonight, she's not going to tell you tonight." Andrea said shaking her head.  
  
"That's not fair!" BV whimpered like a five year old.  
  
"I know, but that's the way Cho is." Rhonda said, "Hey, BV, you better start packing." Rhonda said pointing to the picture of Noel Leigh- Anna.  
  
"Oh, I'm packed that just stays out till tomorrow morning." BV said affectionately kissing the edge of the picture.  
  
"Gonna see her again, I bet you can't wait!" Andrea said smiling.  
  
"Can't wait." Said BV putting her best face forward, "Well I'm going to bed seeing as how _**CHO**_ doesn't wish to share things with us!" BV said raising her voice.  
  
"**YEAH THAT'S ABOUT RIGHT BV REINHEART**!" Cho called out.  
  
"Night guys," BV said laying down.

* * *

The next morning BV was prodded awake rather early, "Hey you!" Cho's shining face was right on top of hers.  
  
"Morning to you too!" BV grunted.  
  
"Time to go!" Cho shrieked, "You've got one hour!"  
  
"**CRAP**!" BV screamed getting out of bed and running for the bathrooms, "Hey guys who's ever in there here I come!" BV said throwing the door open. Andrea stood there with soaking wet hair dangling over her white shower robe. "Hey where's Rhonda?"  
  
"Sleeping, she's spending the holidays here." Andrea said taking a brush to her hair, "She'll be up in a minute I need her to brush my hair."  
  
"Me too!" BV said stripping and then diving into the nearest shower. She quickly threw shampoo and conditioner mixed on top of her blonde locks. She rinsed then took a bar of soap to her skin. She quickly turned off the water and dove out. She grabbed a towel and began to dry off. She threw on her Vincentian long sleeved tee-shirt and a pair of jeans. She ran back into the dorms, "**HEY RHONDA!"  
"Give me a minute, Andrea beat you here." Rhonda said patiently as she tied an elastic in Andrea's single French Braid. "Okay, BV, what will it be?"  
  
"Pigtails?" BV asked.  
  
"Alright, you'll look cute with them." Rhonda said starting to part her hair.  
  
"Hey BV!" Marietta screamed, "You got a note from Dumbledore."  
  
"Gimme!" BV screamed trying to get up and she met a sharp jolt of pain.  
  
Rhonda scolded, "Stay put! Marietta can you bring it up? BV's getting her hair braided."  
  
"Sure." Marietta said and a moment later walked into the dorms. "Here you go BV." BV read through the letter. It confirmed she was going home with Cho's mother and Cho.  
  
"There, miss Priss!" Rhonda said putting ribbons at the end of the braids.  
  
"Wow, you're getting faster!" BV said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, so you can put on your robes." Rhonda said.  
  
"Robes?" BV asked.  
  
"Yes, robes." Cho said, "We have to wear them getting on the train, then we take them off like we did coming in.  
  
"Well _excuse me_! I didn't come in by the train!" BV said irritated. "I didn't get my robes till I got up here!"  
  
"Well, that's the rules." Cho argued.  
  
"Fine," BV said agitated then changing her tone she said, "So where's everyone going?"  
  
Andrea was first to speak, "I'm going home, back to Russia, where my family and I will perform the Nutcracker in the ballet in Moscow."  
  
"That's cool!" BV said trying to imagine Andrea dancing.  
  
"I'm going to France, visit Ole' Pari." Marietta said grinning, "I can't wait! The Eiffel tower! The Arc de Triomphe! The Lovre! Absolutely perfect!" Marietta finished dreamily.  
  
"I wanna go!" Rhonda said, "I'm just chilling here while my parents go to Africa on safari!"  
  
"That sucks!" BV offered.  
  
"Thanks, how bout you? Going to America to testify?" Rhonda asked.  
  
"Yeah, got to New York City visit some Vincentian people, Rockefeller center, Central park ice skating, New years in Times Square! Nothing like it!" BV said imagining all those places again as she had done for the few days since Dumbledore said that the trials were being held there. It was her third home. She was born in Austria, grew up on Long Island, moved to Austria again, and then NYC. 4th had to have been Vincentian and Hogwarts more like a somewhat fifth.  
  
"How about you, Cho?" Andrea asked.  
  
Cho grinned widely, "Well, I did better than all of you!"  
  
"How?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Lauren's going to that trial in America, the whole holidays without her! Just me and my dad! I love it!" Cho said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"I take it you don't like Lauren too much." BV said with a impassive look on her face.  
  
"Yep, just about right!" Cho said grinning triumphantly.  
  
"Oh guys look at the time! We gotta go! ****BYE RHONDA!" **Marietta said with a slight smile.  
  
"Have Fun, Rhon," said Cho hugging her.  
  
"We'll send you some presents to make up for leaving you!" Andrea said stepping forward to hug her, "Maybe my pointe shoes from the production." Rhonda laughed.  
  
"Hey, see ya on the flip side, Europe chickadee!" BV said grabbing her hand and then hugging her.  
  
"Check ya later American Chickadee. Peace out!" Rhonda said laughing.  
  
"**BYE RHONDA!**" The girls called out leaving to go their separate ways. 


	11. The Trial

A/N: Sorry for the long wait! Y day camp all week!(But there's a lot to read! 14 pgs!)! 130 little ones!! YIKES! Yeah it'll be a while I'm going away next week to Duquesne! FUN FUN FUN! Meeting all the professors! So no access to a computer, I'll have to do it old school... huh thug! Notebooks! Oh yeah! miss Thug! **UPDATE SOON! BV IS GETTING ANGRY!**

* * *

CHAPTER 11:

The Trial

* * *

"So, BV, excited about going back to the states?" Andrea asked as the girls boarded on the train back to London.  
  
"So ecstatic! All my buddies from Vincentian that said I'd never make it at Hogwarts! **WAIT**! Guys I need a picture! Evidence you know!" BV said quickly.  
  
"Check it out!" Marietta shrieked, "It's a muggle camera!"  
  
"Yep!" BV said smiling, "Now... Man! I wish Rhonda was in here! Cho squeeze closer to Marietta, you too Andrea...... Good... Hold still... big smiles... one... two... three..." The camera clicked and a the flash went off.  
  
"What was that?" Marietta asked.  
  
"Muggle camera's have these things called flashes. The camera flashes to give the picture enough light to develop properly." Andrea explained. Cho and BV smiled at Marietta.  
  
"Man, I'm tired!" Cho exclaimed.  
  
"Why, don't you go find Mr. Potter?" Marietta teased.  
  
"I'm sure he'd make a great pillow!" BV grinned**.  
  
"YOU TWO QUIT IT**!" Cho yelled.  
  
"Oh look there's Harry!" Andrea said.  
  
Cho whipped around, "Where?" Andrea started cracking up. Cho's cheeks became very red. "I can't believe I fell for that!"  
  
"Well, you did!" Marietta said with a smile. Then yawning, "I'm changing outta these robes, then going to bed."  
  
"Good, idea." Andrea said.  
  
"Night, sleepy heads!" Cho said smiling. Marietta pulled off her thick Hogwarts robes to reveal a pale blue tennis skirt with a thick cream sweater on top. Her brown pigtails got a little fuzzy from the static on her robes. Andrea slowly pulled hers over her head. She had a pair of dark blue jeans on with a white turtleneck with a blue tee-shirt over it. The tee read, "make the stupid people shut up!"  
  
"Nice, Andrea, nice." BV complimented.  
  
"BV, follow the shirt!" Andrea said curling up into a little ball.  
  
"Why! I've never been so insulted in my life!" BV said.  
  
"Good! That ego of yours needs to deflate a bit!" Andrea said smiling, "Good night." BV smiled as Andrea and Marietta fell fast asleep.  
  
"So Cho, what happened last night?" BV asked grinning slightly.  
  
"It was fantastic!" Cho exclaimed lying back into BV's arms, "He was just standing there and it... happened, that's all."  
  
BV whispered, "What happened?"  
  
Cho shivered, "I... I um... I went for it, I um... kissed him."  
  
"You did!" BV shouted in a hiss of a whisper.  
  
"I did! It was so perfect!" Cho whispered sighing contently. "Then I chickened out!" She said giggling, "I kinda gave up realizing I was running on a crazy out of control road in life. I was unsure and back into the shoulder."  
  
"Gotta keep going." BV said stroking Cho's black hair, "He loves you too much, trust me I know."  
  
Cho leaned back and looked up at BV, "And how might this be?"  
  
"Harry and I are acquaintances from the time he helped me with my ankle. He's rather persistent!"  
  
Cho smiled and said, "And a rather good kisser,"  
  
BV looked down at her with a skeptical gaze, "I wouldn't know."  
  
"Of course not!" Cho said giggling, "I would though!"  
  
"I'd hope so!" BV said smiling. Cho began to fall asleep, "Night, Cho, Night."  
  
"Night, BV." Cho said quietly drifting off. BV pulled out her wand.  
  
"Accio, CD player." BV whispered and suddenly her purple Discman came flying out of her bad. BV opened the lid and checked that her mixed CD was in there. BV liked random songs, no one particular artist, no one style. She had everything from the cha-cha slide to Bach on the CD. She hit number one, Celine Dion's My Heart Will Go On pulsed in BV's ears. She looked outside and watched the snow fall slowly and steadily. A few hours later she was prodding Cho awake, "Come on you, time to get up, almost there."  
  
"Five, minuets, Lauren!" Cho whined.  
  
"I'm not Lauren!" BV firmly stated. Cho looked up puzzled and saw it was BV not Lauren.  
  
Cho's cheeks turned crimson, "Sorry bout that!"  
  
"That's okay, HEY ANDREA! MARIETTA! Here we are!" BV called out. Marietta jumped up hitting her head on the shelf above them! Andrea rolled over and unfolded her turtleneck in an attempt to cover her ears! "Come on Andrea! Up!" BV ordered. Andrea rolled over and slowly stood up as the train came to a stop.  
  
"Thanks, BV, I'll miss ya see you in two weeks. Good luck in court! Remember she deserves it! She had it coming!" Andrea said hugging BV.  
  
BV answered, "Thanks. Good luck sugar plum fairy."  
  
"_**CHO! OVER HERE**_!" A woman called out.  
  
"Gotta go guys! See Ya!" Cho called out, "**COMING LAUREN**!"  
  
"See ya guys" BV said, "I see my Mom over there! Bye!" BV tailed Cho. She stood right behind Cho.  
  
"There you are Cho!" Lauren scolded then totally changing tones, "Hello, Bridgette Viktoria, how nice to meet you!"  
  
Cho whipped around, "BV! What's going on?"  
  
Lauren, annoyed, said, "I'm going to America because....?" She rolled her wrist around aimlessly.  
  
"You're representing BV?" Cho asked.  
  
"Yes, and why do you call her BV?" Lauren asked  
  
"Bridgette Viktoria, B for Bridgette, V for Viktoria!" Cho said agitated.  
  
"Don't take that tone with me missy!" Lauren snapped back! BV was suddenly realizing why Cho was glad about Lauren leaving. "Come on you two, Scott's right outside waiting." The girls grabbed their trunks and were off.

As soon as Cho broke through the barrier she screamed out, "DADDY!" She ran towards a tall man with jet black hair, he wasn't Asian like Lauren and Cho, but white. BV smiled, 'maybe this is why Cho likes Harry so much! He looks like her dad!' she thought grinning.  
  
"My, my, Miss Cho! Look at you! It looks like you grew since September!" Her father exclaimed picking her up and turning around with her.  
  
"Daddy! Come off it, I'm still 5'1!" Cho argued laughing hysterically.  
  
"Scott!" Lauren hissed, "We are in public!"  
  
"Sorry, Hon," Scott said letting Cho down grinning at her. "So Laur, is this Bridgette Viktoria?"  
  
"Yep, BV, this is Scott, Cho's stepfather." Lauren said.  
  
"Lauren, why don't you just call him my father, has Shin Lio ever done anything for you? No! He ditched you during your pregnancy with me! Daddy married you and raised me as his own, more than you've done!"  
  
"Cho! That's not your call!" Lauren yelled.  
  
"You wanted me dead! I was an accident!" Cho snipped.  
  
"No, I wasn't expecting you when I was." Lauren argued.  
  
"Shoulda shut those legs hmm?" Cho asked maliciously.  
  
"Cho! That's why Rhonda doesn't come over! You're acting like a bitch towards me!"  
  
"Watch who you're calling what!" Cho spat, "What's your nickname again?"  
  
"Okay ladies! Who wants to go out someplace to eat?" Scott said interrupting.  
"I'm not sure Lauren wants me to come!" Cho bickered.  
  
"Cho!" Scott yelled, "Enough, you two won't have to see each other till summer, even then it's hit and miss!"  
  
"Sorry Daddy." Cho whispered.  
  
Scott gazed lovingly upon his daughter, "That's alright Cho, just keep it to a minimum. Dinner ladies?"  
  
"Whatever, Scott," Lauren said rolling her eyes.  
  
BV looked up and Scott was looking at her, "Oh I don't care, " BV spit out.  
  
"Cho Baby, it's your call."  
  
"Oliver Garden?" Cho asked.  
  
"If that's okay with everyone else...?"  
  
"Fine by me," Lauren said, "Just let's get back by 5 or so I have to get my affairs in order for court and still pack!"  
  
"Don't worry Lauren, I schedule for Jessica to come to the house tonight and give Cho a brush up voice and harp lesson. She's coming at six." Scott said smiling.  
  
Cho asked, "BV? Olive Garden fine?"  
  
"Sure, but really, Mr. Chang, you don't have to do this!" BV argued.  
  
Scott looked at her bemused, "Your right we don't have to... but we want to!"  
  
"I guess I shouldn't argue then!" BV said exasperated.  
  
Cho grabbed BV and hugged her saying, "No arguing! Come on!"

* * *

.....................Later

* * *

"Hey, BV, if you don't mind Cho's Harp and voice teacher is coming soon, just to brush Cho up a bit before her concert. So you can sit in the sitting room and listen to her if you want or I'm sure Cho wouldn't mind you up in her room." Scott said approaching BV an little while after they all came home.  
  
"Oh, well maybe I'll start my homework and listen to Cho." BV said smiling, she really wanted to hear Cho sing and play harp.  
  
"Okay, mind if I join you?" Scott asked indicating a pile of papers on his desk inside the office behind him.  
  
"I don't care, it's your house." BV said shakily.  
  
"You're just like Lauren, except your sarcasm is a bit fearful!" Scott chuckled.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's just I don't wanna be a bitch towards you." BV said, "It'd be rude to be too sarcastic towards you when I'm a guest in your house."  
  
"Hey, BV, if you haven't realized it already I'm married to the queen bitch. Self acclaimed by Lauren, she considers herself the hugest bitch, I guess that's why she does so good at attorney-ing!" Scott chuckled. "So nothing you do could be bitch-ery than Lauren. Man I came up with two new words!"  
  
BV laughed and said, "Okay, sure, let's go!" She grabbed her books and unrolled a piece of parchment as Cho began to play scales on her harp. "hey, Mr. Chang! Cho has her own harp?"  
  
"Yeah, it cost us an arm and a leg! Lauren's two salaries for two years." He chuckled at his play on words.  
  
"Lauren works two jobs?" BV asked amazed.  
  
"Two careers! Professional lawyer, professional dancer in the Witch Dance Academy Adult Tour." Scott beamed proudly.  
  
"Witch Dance academy? Never heard of it!" BV exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah a lot of people haven't! It's some extra thousands coming in. Well needed thousands." Scott said unsteadily.  
  
"I see," BV blushing remembering her rich upbringing.  
  
"You're from money, BV?" Scott asked looking at her blush.  
  
BV's beautiful face scrunched up, "Yeah, Reinheart's were very weathly."  
  
"kinda like the Malofoy's, when Lauren was dancing Jr. tour she was on a team with Sissy Malofoy. Lauren despised her, she had the money from her marriage by 18 she had two children who were spoiled pure bloods, she had the perfect life. When I met Lauren she was 15, pregnant, intelligent with a child and carrying another, a hard working woman who got shoved into the adult world too fast."  
  
"That's gotta be hard." BV sympathized.  
  
"Yeah, well Lauren vowed she'd do what Sissy did too! Find the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow! She started concentrating hard on her classes, she became a lawyer right after she graduated, she kept dancing well and signed the second largest contract to the England Adult tour, just shy of Minervia Mc Gonagall's one-hundred and twenty five thousand dollar contract per year. She really worked for what she wanted." Scott said almost in wonder and awe.  
  
"Wow!" BV gaped in amazement, "I couldn't imagine two by the time your 15!"  
  
"Yeah, Lauren couldn't either!" Scott said.  
  
"Wait? If Lauren had two children Cho must have a sister or brother somewhere!" BV exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, her sister." Scott said smiling looking over BV's shoulder. BV turned around and came face to face with an older Cho Chang. "BV, this is Soi Chang, Cho's sister." Soi came in and sat down, "Hello, nice to meet you." Soi said sitting elegantly and crossing her legs.  
  
"Wow!" BV whispered, "Hi, I'm BV, BV Reinheart."  
  
"BV? What's that short for?" Soi asked her soft voice very unlike Lauren and Cho's.  
  
"Bridgette Viktoria." BV said still amazed at how elegant and so Cho looking Soi was. Soi sat there in a soft purple suit with a soft cream colored blouse underneath.  
  
"Soi is an intern secretary for the Department of Mysteries." Scott said beaming at his older daughter.  
  
"That's cool!" BV said grinning.  
  
"Soi, quit it! She's so much like Lauren, no need to act proper." Scott said smiling.  
  
"Good!" Soi said pulling off black stilettos and propping her feel up on the stool in front of the rocker. "God, Daddy, so many freaking things going on there! They seriously need more help! I'm on overtime for the next three weeks, then fourth week night shift from 7 till 5 then I have to come back at three for the overtime night shift! Beauxbaton is nailing us with work! All classes have an essay, I've got a fifteen page, or three scroll essay for Transfiguration!" Soi complained yet ever so softly. She began to rub her swollen looking feet.  
  
"That many mysterious to file that you couldn't start writing then?" Scott said with a playful grin!  
  
" No, a lot of raids in a lot of departments leading to Mc Calley. So gotta do alota work on looking up dirt, it's gonna turn nasty, Daddy. I think they'll call Lauren in on this one, prosecution of course." Soi said removing her pantyhose. "Hey, is Cho playin for you two?"  
  
Scott said, "Oh, no, Jess is here. That concert is coming up soon."  
  
"Oh, God! Daddy, I'm sorry, I can't go, it's on Christmas eve right?" Soi said looking up with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, so....? Oh......." Scott said drifting off.  
  
"Well maybe if I cut early..." Soi said  
  
Scott said, "No, Soi don't do that!" BV bent her head and began to work on her Charms essay, Scott and Soi argued for a while.  
  
BV didn't noticed they stopped until Soi asked, "What are you working on BV?"  
  
"Charms essay for Flitwick." BV said biting on her quill tip.  
  
"Need a hand? I love charms class!" Soi asked with a hopeful gaze.  
  
"Soi goes to Beauxbaton while Cho went to Hogwarts, Lauren didn't want the teachers comparing and calling the one Cho when it was Soi and visa versa." Scott explained.  
  
"Sure!" BV said knowing Beauxbaton had a pretty good Charms program, actually one of the best after Vincentian and Hogwarts. Soi went to it, she read the topic and what BV wrote so far. She began to sputter ideas at BV and concepts faster than BV could write. In a matter of 20 minutes BV was done. "Thanks, Soi!"  
  
"Hey, Mr. Chang! Soi! And.. I'm sorry I don't know you." A face said peering between the wooden doors separating the two rooms.  
  
"Oh, BV, BV Reinheart." BV said shaking the young lady's hand.  
  
"Jessica Lambert, Cho's Harp and Voice teacher. Are you related to that Stacey Ramsey-Reinheart that they're trying to convict of being a death eater?" Jess asked releasing BV's hand.  
  
"Yeah," BV said unsure.  
  
"Your doing the right thing testifying, you know." Stated Jess as she looked down into BV's eyes. "Anyway! Cho's doing well, Scott, I think I'll start her on a good Concerto in the summer or a pretty cannon, Pachebel's maybe. So were going to start voice lessons, so..." She raised her voice, "you'll wanna clear off so Cho's screeching doesn't shatter your ears!"  
  
"**SHUT UP JESS!" **Cho screamed.  
  
"She's gonna work on that I Can Make The Difference, Lauren sent to her and I think we'll work on O Holy Night for the W.D.A. midnight mass." Jess said smiling.  
  
"Oh alright, Lauren wanted you to work on her cantering for the Beauxbaton graduation. She's cantering Dwelling place, the Gloria, and Angie and her are doing the breaking of the bread. She's solo for Ave Maria. I know she knows it but we should brush it up for June. Or Soi will be made fun of.." Scott raised his voice, "Cuz Cho can't sing!"  
  
"**SHUT UP DADDY!" **Cho screamed.  
  
"_AWH_, guys quit picking on her," Soi softly pleaded.  
  
"Your sister is way too much fun not to pick on!" Jess laughed closing the doors.  
  
"So is Cho really that bad?" Asked BV rather puzzled.  
  
"Actually quite the opposite! Cho thinks she's really bad so we joke with her that she is and she believes us!" Soi chuckled. At this Cho's voice began to ring through the doors and lulled over BV making her rather sleepy.  
  
"AWH, so pretty." BV muttered her head lolling on her shoulder.  
  
"And sleepy, huh?" Soi joked.  
  
Scott said, "Yeah, it's pretty wait till she's doing the final part to this song!"  
  
A moment past and then Cho's voice powerfully rang, "_FALL ON YOUR KNEES OH HEAR THE ANGEL VOICES. OH NIGHT DIVINE, OH NIGHT DIVINE, WHEN CHRIST WAS BORN, OH NIGHT, OH NIGHT DIVINE!!!!!!!!! Oh night, Oh holy night Oh night divine."  
  
_"Wow!" Whispered BV in wonder and amazement, "She's good!"  
  
"Yeah, takes after Mum, Huh?" Soi asked her father.  
  
"Yeah definitely Lauren's voice." Scott said quietly.

* * *

...... Later that night.......

* * *

"BV?" Cho asked sitting up on the floor a beam of moonlight caught her pale face.  
  
"Huh?" BV asked prompting herself up against the pillow on Cho's bed.  
  
"Are you scared?" Cho asked.  
  
BV contemplated this idea, "Not really, remember when you guys asked me the same thing? I shouted that I would. Cho you have no idea how much hate I harbor towards her. She was selling my body to be a tool of seduction a tool of deception. That's not right, I have to stand against that! And I promised Andrea! She pointed out a good point, Stace is the reason I'll never have Daddy walk me down the aisle, Pierre around to watch out for me!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm proud of you, BV, your in for a hard time, but I've seen you make it outta of em a lot more than anyone else." Cho said sleepily. BV heard her soft snores.  
  
She whispered, "You have no idea what I've made it through."

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY_

* * *

"BV, honey, wake up!" Lauren cooed in her ear. "Come on, shower away!" BV groaned and rolled over. "BV, come on don't make a scene!"  
  
"What time is it?" BV groaned at Lauren.  
  
"5:30, now up our flight's at 6:45!" Lauren snapped. BV rolled out of bed nearly stumbling over Cho. She walked into the Chang's lavishly decorated bathroom. The walls were a pale white with blue borders. There was a double sink and a stand in shower with frosted glass. BV climbed into the shower and turned the water hot then cold and then hot again. Her body quickly got the message and woke up. She climbed out fifteen minuets later. She opened the door and there was Soi standing there in a dark blue robe.  
  
"Morning, BV." Soi said circling behind BV and looking in the mirror, "Oh Lord! My hair's a freaking rat's nest!" Soi said weakly attempting to bat her fly away hair down.  
  
"Good, luck!" BV wished as she walked back to Cho's room. She pulled out some jeans and her Vincentian swimming sweatshirt. She went down to the kitchen and saw Scott sitting there mulling over the morning paper. "Morning, Mr. Chang!" She called out.  
  
"Good morning BV!" Scott Chang said looking up from the daily prophet, "Ready for your flight?"  
  
"Yep, my trunk is still in the car!" BV said smiling.  
  
Mr. Chang grinned, "Good job, honey, Lauren will be down in a minute." At this Lauren appeared dressed like a teenager would. What shocked BV is that it didn't look weird! Lauren looked like a normal teen. She had to remind herself that Lauren was only 32 or something like that! Lauren wore tight low ride blue jeans with a pink top with some weird imaginary shop name on it and a white long sleeve tee shirt underneath it. She wore her black hair in several braids pulled back. "Only you, Lauren!" Scott commented following BV's stare.  
  
Lauren smiled and said, "Ready BV?"  
  
BV nodded, "Ready, thanks for having me guys!" She said as Soi came down and sat in the kitchen next to her father.  
  
"Oh! Scott, Cho's permit, let me get it! You can have fun teaching her in my Audi, it holds up pretty good in the snow, better than your jalopy that you've been teaching her in!"  
  
"Oh, Lauren! It's not a jalopy! It's a Honda, it's fine, it holds in snow, sure not as good as your Audi, but it holds up!" Scott argued.  
  
Lauren smiled, "Whatever that girl still needs her permit!"  
  
Soi laughed, "Hey, Mum, you really want Cho driving your Audi? She nearly wrecked my Ford Focus. You know that turn at Sleety Park? She nearly killed the post there!"  
  
"Yeah well that was in June when she just got her permit! She's had it for six months!" Lauren argued, "Besides, she wrecks my Audi she knows she's dead! That car cost me way too much for her to wreck it!"  
  
"Just go get the permit, Lauren, I'll make sure she doesn't wreck it!" Scott said.  
  
"Okay." Lauren said, "Bye Honey," She kissed Soi's cheek, "See ya Scott," She hugged him and gave him a deep kiss. "I'll call when we get there. Come on BV." BV waved goodbye and went out on the cold porch and into the snow. BV got in the car and fell asleep and didn't wake up till Lauren awoke her a half an hour later. "Ready?" Lauren asked as they walked towards the airport terminal. They entered and went through all the check points. Finally they sat down in their seats. Lauren pulled out papers and pulled out a clip board, clearly ready to work. BV pulled out her mixed CD and headphones. She fell right back asleep. They arrived in New York City just shy of 5:20 eastern time. "stupid, jet lag!" Lauren cursed, slowly climbing to her feet. They hailed a taxi to take them to the Plaza Hotel. "Sheesh! Dumbledore provides us well!" Lauren gasped seeing the Plaza Hotel. BV loved seeing the city again. Her parents raised the kids there until BV went to Vincentian and then the Reinhearts moved to suburbs of Buffalo. Lauren and BV removed their trunks from the cab and Lauren paid. It was evident Lauren was either muggle born or half and half, she had no trouble with muggle money. She seemed to even take out time to figure out how American money worked. She definitely blended into the bustling New York City crowds.  
  
"Man Lauren, how long did it take you to figure out how the money worked?" BV asked amazed.  
  
Lauren smiled, "Not long, I'm a dancer, I've been here before! New York City Ballet, I've performed on Broadway before too. So NYC and I go back some time."  
  
"You danced on Broadway?" BV asked totally shocked.  
  
"Yeah, it was right after Cho was born I was 17. Cho was two and Soi was about to be three." Cho really took a liking to Central park, I really wanna bring her back sometime." Lauren said in a daze.  
  
BV smiled, "The city is a magical place, sometimes it feels more magical than Hogwarts and Vincentian."  
  
"I Know!" Lauren exclaimed, "London and Paris are the same for me!" Lauren stepped up to the desk. "Hello, reservations Lauren Chang and Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart?"  
  
The girl snapped her gum, "Seven days and six nights temporarily?"  
  
"Yeah." Lauren said agitated.  
  
"Hold on, some one left something for Miss Reinheart for that room." She reached under the desk and pulled out a blue bag, she reread the tag as she handed it to BV. "Here you go, here's the key to your room, 728, seventh floor." Lauren reached out and grabbed the key.  
  
They walked to the elevator and while waiting for the car Lauren warned, "Don't open it yet, BV. I don't know who knows you're here, I thought only Dumbledore did, apparently not!"  
  
"Apparently not," muttered BV reading the tag, "_OH MY GOD_! It's from Professor De Anna!"  
  
"_WHO?" _Lauren asked rolling her trunk into the elevator.  
  
BV smiled, "She's the head mistress of Vincentian!"  
  
"Oh! I guess Dumbledore told her you were in town!" Lauren said, "Okay you can open it when we get to the room. They arrived and BV opened the package there were some of BV's favorite snacks and a wine bottle with a tag on it saying :

"Lauren Chang,

Thanks BALlie for representing her! D."  
  
"**OH THAT'S WHO THAT IS**! Alright!" Lauren said smiling.  
  
"BALlie?" BV asked.  
  
Lauren smirked, "Never mind, never mind. Where do you wanna go for dinner?"  
  
"Hard Rock Café?" BV suggested.  
  
"Cool with me." Lauren said, "Let me change shirts and stuff..."  
  
BV interrupted, "No that's especially cool for the Hard Rock!"  
  
"Oh!" Lauren said a blush creeping across her face, "I thought it was semi formal."  
  
"Quite the contrary!" BV said laughing!

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY........._

* * *

BV entered the room next to Lauren and was seated next to Kevin, Lauren's aide. Stacey's attorney entered with Stacey by his side. Stacey looked pale and scared. Not like BV remembered her. This Stacey had flat black hair with dark crimson highlights in it instead of the curls of crimson and curls flying everywhere. Stacey now had emotionless colored eyes instead of the blue spirit filled ones. She looked like a death eater now!  
  
"Hey, Kevin, Jasper, Stace is desperate!" Lauren whispered.  
  
"Yeah I know!" Kevin snickered back. The courtroom filled up with people mostly media.  
  
"PLEASE STAND, The case of the people vs Stacey Ramsey-Reinheart, the honorable, Judge Brian Stevenson presiding." The judge entered and so did the jury. The officer looked at Lauren and she stood up.  
  
"The prosecution calls Miss Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart to the stand, your honor." Lauren said sitting down. BV got up and walked towards the stand. Her black pants swished around her boots and her jacket fluttered around her soft blue blouse. She rounded the cherry rail and stood in the witness box. A ministry official came up to her and stuck out a bible.  
  
"Please place your left hand on the bible, raise your right hand, and repeat after me, Miss Reinheart, I promise to tell the whole truth."  
  
"I promise to tell the whole truth." BV firmly stated.  
  
"And nothing but the truth."  
  
BV looked at Stacey, "And nothing but the truth."  
  
"So help me God!"  
  
"So help me God." Bridgette said.  
  
Stacey's attorney stood up, "Miss Reinheart did you ever see Stacey with the death eaters that attacked you?"  
  
BV considered this, "No, but the death eaters were in cloaks and difficult to distinguish many characteristics."  
  
"But I asked did you ever see Stacey with them?" He repeated.  
  
"**I OBJECT**!" Lauren shouted, "Badgering the witness, your honor!"  
  
"Sustained, counselor, careful she did answer your question no need to ask it again!" The judge ordered.  
  
"Miss Reinheart, has Stacey ever approached you and asked if you wanted to be a death eater?"  
  
"No." BV flatly said.  
  
"So, Stacey has been a trustworthy sister-in-law...."  
  
"**I OBJECT**!" Lauren screamed, "**YOUR HONOR**!, he's calling upon the witnesses opinion."  
  
"She has a point, "The judge said, "Sustained, councilor, watch the questions."  
  
"But, your honor! It is important to see the relationship between the witness and Ms. Ramsey Reinheart."  
  
"Find another way councilor, she's a young woman, not to be tested like this." The judge said.  
  
"Alright, Miss Reinheart, on the night your brother was murdered did you see Stacey with the death eaters?"  
  
BV was waiting for this question, "Yes, I didn't see her face, but it was her voice that killed my father, my brother and performed an unforgivable spell on me and..."  
  
"And?" The attorney prompted. Lauren looked up and stared at BV.  
  
"And my mother and her unborn child." BV said knowing full well she was committing perjury. A gasp spread through the courtroom.  
  
"**ORDER! ORDER**!" The judge called banging his gavel.  
  
"No more questions, your honor." Stacey's attorney said sitting down. Lauren stood up closing her folder. She walked towards BV and smiled.  
  
"Miss Reinheart, so Stacey's voice was the voice that performed the spells that killed your brother, and your father. The spells that hurt you, your mother and her unborn child?"  
  
"Yes," BV said firmly.  
  
"Miss Reinheart, were you ever approached by death eaters of any sort?" Lauren asked staring at BV.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"On what occasion?" Lauren asked.  
  
"It was the day of the Vincentian Honors Convocation. I was on my way back to my house and was grabbed from behind by a death eater and forced into the empty Arithmancy class room, where he attempted to rape me." BV said starting to tremble. She went against Lauren's rule, 'short and simple.'  
  
"Could you recall that night for us?" Lauren asked with a grin on her face.  
  
" I was on my way back from the awards ceremony late because I was talking to my mother about our move back to Austria. Stacey had vanished by that point of time. The whole ceremony she stood in the back of the auditorium. I was finding my key to open the door to my house when I was grabbed from behind and thrown into the wall. I was then dragged into the Arithmancy classroom where he tried to rape me, but another death eater called Thompson came in and told him the Dark Lord was ready, Michaelias the death eater attempting to rape me," BV rushed as Lauren patiently nodded, " wasn't open to the idea but pulled me up and the two of them began to drag me away saying I was going to be a death eater. I protested and I quote Michaelias, "_Oh yes, you are, Stacey said you'd make a great addition to our forces, she was right _" Then a girl from Santa Barbara stopped them by kicking the one and telling the other one off."  
  
"What was the girls name?" Lauren asked with a glint in her eyes.  
  
"**OBJECTION**! Irrelevant!" Stacey's attorney argued.  
  
"Your honor!" Lauren said exasperated, "The girl could be a minor death eater herself!"  
  
"I'll allow it, be careful Ms. Chang." The judge said leaning back in his chair.  
  
"Her name?" Lauren prompted.  
  
"Rachel Rivers." BV said firmly. The crowd muttered and whispers flew everywhere.  
  
"Order!" The judge said smacking the gavel. Lauren's mouth was kind of open and her eyes wide in amazement.  
  
"No.. um.. no more.. um questions." Lauren spit out slowly.  
  
"I have one more your honor," Stacey's attorney said rising, "Miss Reinheart, you are associated with Rachel Rivers?"  
  
"Only for the fact I tutored her friend Jed Flaraski when Santa Barbara was competing against Vincentian in a Quidditch tournament hosted by Vincentian." BV said, "Otherwise we would have never met."  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"We're just not friendly material." BV said shrugging.  
  
"That's all." He said disappointed.  
  
"No more from me." Lauren said shoving papers into her folder.  
  
"Miss Reinheart you may step down. Court is in recess and will resume in one hour." The judge said banging his gavel.  
  
Lauren stood up, "BV here, now." She lowered her voice as she ushered BV outside, " Don't say anything, stay nearby... closer, they want pictures. Don't let them, cover your face with this." Lauren said handing BV the black folder with all her papers. Lauren grabbed BV's wrist and they began to walk quickly.

As soon as the doors opened cameras began to flash and voices calling out, "Bridgette! Miss Reinheart! Over here! Miss Reinheart!" Lauren clamped her arm around BV and guided her into a nearby room.  
  
Slamming the door behind her she said, "Kevin, it's becoming ruff! It's only first day of testimony too! If this keeps up BV could get hurt."  
  
"I'll talk with the judge about a restraining order against the media." Kevin said sitting down. "So Lauren, how do you think it's going, I mean I haven't done high profile cases like this so I don't really know."  
  
"It's not high profile, it's steep charges. To accuse one of being a death eater is a serious accusation. It's proving to be pretty easy though. Stacey keeps getting caught in her own traps! So is Jasper." Lauren said removing her reading glasses and rubbing her forehead.  
  
"Hey Lauren?" BV asked, "Why did everyone go ballistic when I said Rachel was the one who saved me?"  
  
Lauren rubbed her hand, "Well, hon, she's another doggy character! She's been accused of some things at Santa Barbara, petty stuff, until they realized what she was stealing."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
"Ingredients for the Avada Kedavra potion." Lauren said.  
  
BV laughed, "I highly doubt that! Number one it's a mythological potion! Two she wouldn't be smart enough to know about it, let alone the ingredients in it!"  
  
"True! So BV! Good job testifying, you had me worried when Rivers came up, but you really killed their case especially with that quote from Michaelias. Now BV seriously do you believe she is one?"  
  
"Yes, I really do, I remember she wasn't concerned when we told her death eaters came to the house and it seemed really insincere when she heard about Pierre and Daddy." BV said starting to tremble.  
  
"Oh, BV! Relax, we'll get her! I've only lost two case back when I was 18 and raising two toddlers!" Lauren laughed wrapping BV up in her arms. "We'll get her." Lauren whispered.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

* * *

The next day started like the one before except Lauren and Kevin had to practically barricade around BV to protect her from the media. After the judge sat down Lauren stood.  
  
"The prosecution calls Mr. David Thompson to the stand." Lauren said and afterwards sat down. He took the oath and sat down. Stacey's attorney approached him and said to the judge:  
  
"I have one question." The judge nodded and gestured for him to continue, "Mr. Thompson do you ever recall Mr. Michaelias saying..." He looked down at his notes, " saying, "Oh yes, you are, Stacey said you'd make a great addition to our forces, she was right."?"  
  
Thompson stared at him for a moment, "I don't recall that wording exactly, but something very similar." BV looked over at Lauren, Lauren was grinning from ear to ear. Next to BV this was her second star witness!  
  
"No more questions, your honor." Stacey's attorney said. Lauren stood up and took off her glasses.  
  
"Mr. Thompson, do recall Stacey at any of the death eater meetings?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Well of course, she was one of his favorites." Thompson said casually.  
  
Lauren continued, " What does it take for one to become a minor death eater?"  
  
Thompson looked up at her puzzled, "To become one Ma'am?"  
  
"Yes, Mr. Thompson, to become a minor death eater?"  
  
"Oh there's a whole long process..." He drifted off.  
  
"Could you explain the process to us?" Lauren asked.  
  
Thompson sat back, "Well first one must be nominated by a death eater. Then the Dark Lord will see the so called requirements that person has, their strengths if you will. I was chosen because of my gift with illegal charms. Then the Dark Lord will decide and if he wants them, regardless of their consent he will send a three tag team to collect the person."  
  
"So Miss Reinheart was nominated by?" Lauren asked looking like a five year old who was told Christmas was a few days early.  
  
"Stacey there." He said pointing.  
  
"What were the plans for the day Miss Reinheart was to be "Collected"?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Stacey would watch the honors convocation from the back of the auditorium and tell Michaelias and myself when the ceremony was over and then we'd get in our place and wait."  
  
"Where was this place?" Lauren asked.  
  
"Outside the girl's house. Michaelias would grab her and drag her into a room while I told Stacey, who reported to the Dark Lord, who would let us know when she was needed." Thompson said almost unsure.  
  
"Are you positive about that? You sound unsure." Lauren asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I was trying to recall that correctly, I've been on several collecting trips." Thompson said confident in his answer.  
  
"Did Michaelias rape Miss Reinheart?" Lauren asked.  
  
"**I OBJECT**!" Stacey's attorney shouted, "Irrelevant."  
  
"Sustained, watch the questioning Lauren, keep on topic!" The judge said quietly.  
  
"No More questions." Lauren said sitting down.  
  
"**COURT ADJOURNED FOR TODAY, TOMORROW WE WILL DECIDE THE VERDICT**!" Judge Stevenson called out.  
  
_'One more day and Stacey will be locked up and forced to live each day regretting what she did to Pierre and my father._' BV thought walking out of the courtroom protected by Kevin and Lauren. 


	12. Justice, Truth, Forgiveness

A/N: Hey sorry it took a little bit! I'm almost done it'll be 14 chapters. Thirteen will be done before I go to camp. I promise! 14 maybe near the end of July or if i get cracking the weekend between! Happy reading and thanks for the reviews FSI!

* * *

CHAPTER 12

Justice, Truth, Forgiveness

* * *

"Hey, BV, you know that place where Muggles go ice skating?" Lauren said ecstatically as she got out of the taxi cab.  
  
"Rockefeller Center?" BV asked.  
  
"Yeah there! Wanna go ice skating?" Lauren asked very abnormally perky.  
  
"Sure, but what's wrong with you?" BV asked worried.  
  
Lauren looked at her puzzled and then said, "The case of course! We've got her now, Stacey is as good as convicted. She'll finally be punished for her sins!"  
  
"Oh, alright, but let's get changed first!" BV suggested.  
  
"Alright... BV!" Lauren screamed as BV ran for the stairs and began to sprint up them. BV opened the door and ran to meet the elevator at the seventh floor. "Damn your fast!" Lauren exclaimed stepping off the elevator.  
  
BV smiled and said, "I love skating at Rockefeller! It's my favorite place in the city especially at Christmas time!" Lauren smiled almost benevolently as she opened the door. BV flew to her trunk and began to change out of her black skirt and her silky blue blouse that she had borrowed from Andrea before she left. She threw on her blue jeans and her favorite Vincentian Swim team hoodie. She grabbed her skates out of the bottom of her trunk. "_COME ON LAUREN_!" BV whined.  
  
"Settle down, BV, I'm old!" Lauren joked.  
  
"Come on your not that old!" BV bickered.  
  
Lauren emerged from the bathroom, "Yes I am! I'll be 31 on January 4th!"  
  
"_So old_!" BV mocked. She looked Lauren over. Lauren was wearing a soft pink sweater with tight black jeans.  
  
"Gloves and Hat, BV?" Lauren asked. BV ran and pulled them out of her coat pocket. She walked back towards Lauren who was adjusting a pink beret in her hair.  
  
"Wonder how long it'll be before Cho realizes I stole it off of her?" Lauren pondered as she readjusted her solid braid down her back. She grabbed her sparkly black gloves and asked, "Ready Kiddo?"  
  
BV grinned, "I'm ready! Let's go!" Lauren smiled and the two ran down seven flights of stairs. The two ran outside and hailed a taxi laughing as hard as ever. When they arrived Lauren walked off to rent skates leaving BV alone to tie her own pair up. BV sat down on a bench soaking in the taste of the city all over again. She pulled up her jeans and began to tie her skates. She finished each one into a satisfactory knot. She stood up and immediately someone knocked into her, knocking her to the ground. BV stood up and angrily shouted at the tall blonde guy, "**WELL EXCUSE ME**!" The guy turned around and looked at the rage in BV's face and just grinned. Then he winked his crystal blue eyes at her. BV suddenly remembered something............

* * *

FLASHBACK

* * *

_"Your so damn gullible BV, and so damn hot!" Jed said bending over BV's heaving chest. He looked up at her with a pure rabid look upon his face.  
  
"GET OFF OF ME JED!" BV tried to scream, but the silencing charm he placed upon her prevailed. She began to thrash her body everywhere to prevent him from stealing her body. Jed pinned her arms above her head and knelt on her knees. He drew his wand out and BV felt her hand being held down by an invisible force. She thrashed her legs everywhere trying to prevent Jed from gaining control of her body.  
  
"Oh, give it up BV! I've got the upper hand here!" Jed whined almost sickeningly. He pinned her legs with the same spell. He then proceeded to part BV's legs. Then in one moment he stole her innocence. BV cried out in a silenced pain. Tears poured down her face and through her tears she saw his malicious crystal blue eyes stare into her tear filled blue ones.

* * *

_END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

"Oh my god!" BV whispered putting a hand to her mouth, "It's Jed!" BV stood there unable to move. Her body seemed like it couldn't remember how to move. "It can't be!" She whispered to herself. "He lives in California, I'm in New York! No way! It just can't!" Her mind argued, _'it could be, he has money, vacation, BV_.' The voice said paranoid.  
  
All of a sudden BV's self argument was interrupted by Lauren's voice, "Ready, BV?"  
  
BV whipped around, "Oh... Yeah... Sure..." BV said apprehensively looking around. She stepped on to the ice very worried and scared but skated as though she was a gold medallist skater preparing for a normal non- competition skate. BV skated around always keeping an eye out for the Jed- Look-A-Like. She couldn't find him after an hour. She had figured he had left, now allowing BV to skate freely and worry free. She turned backwards and started to skate keeping a constant watch over both her shoulder and in front of her. Suddenly a guy came out of nowhere flipping BV over him. He began to laugh as he helped her up.  
  
"My bad, sorry BV." The guy said. BV tried to open her tear filled eyes. The fall had caused her to scratch her back off of the ice. She suddenly saw the blurry figure of Jed Flaraski.  
  
"Get away!" She spat venomously.  
  
Jed smirked, "Do I ever? **Man**, BV, every time I see you, you just keep getting hotter." He reached out and wiped BV's tears off of her face.  
  
"Get away, Jed!" BV said standing up rather slowly. Jed actually extended his hands to her to help her get off the ice. She rudely and noticeably did not accept them. She skated a bit towards the wall and began to pull herself off the ice. Jed followed her to a nearby bench. "Did you hear me, Jed? **LEAVE ME ALONE**!" BV yelled at him.  
  
"Never," He whispered sitting down next to her. "Yeah, your still as feisty as the day I rapped you. Still as fiery and yet, I bet you live each day in fear that it'll happen again. Am I right BV?"  
  
Knowing what Jed wanted her to say she said, "No, I live each day for what I want, I don't worry about it."  
  
"Foolish, BV, god damn naive." Jed spat at her. He then spat at her face, "That's all you'll ever be worth! A worthless whore, who couldn't watch out for herself. Some intelligent prefect you were, BV!" Jed taunted. BV didn't retaliate, Jed would have fed off of that. "And that's why you went away, to escape me, cuz your fearful I'll do it again, aren't you, aren't you?" Jed yelled forcefully at her.  
  
"No, you're too scared to get caught again!" BV snapped back unable to hold silent for that comment.  
  
"Wanna Bet, Reinheart, I'll take you again, say I can't? I can and could, but your body was so pathetic that I wouldn't want it again from you. Rivers though...." He said drifting off and closing his eyes drooling at his perverted thoughts.  
  
BV taunted, "Then why are you here bothering me again, if you don't want none of this?" BV said gesturing to her body.  
  
"Wanted to see the fear that I saw that night, you still have it BV, quit lying." Jed said.  
  
"**_FEAR_**?" BV snarled, "I am not nor was I ever scared of you, Jed Flaraski!"  
  
"Shut up and be honest BV, you're still cringing in fear." Jed taunted. BV was formulating a plan to get him back. She slowly began to remove her glove.  
  
"_Oh, I'm so scared, Jed! Don't hurt me_!" BV said in mocking tone of fear.  
  
Before BV could slap him he extended his hand and smacked her full across the face, "Never, mock me. Bridgette, never! You're nothing, my **spit **is more valuable than you! The **dirt **I **walk on **is more valuable than you." He stood up and walked away. BV sat there she placed her bare hand to the place where Jed had slapped her.  
  
"BV!" Lauren cried out stepping off of the ice. "What happened?"  
  
"I wasn't watching and flipped over this dude." BV said pressing upon her marked face.  
  
"Are you alright?" Lauren asked worriedly.  
  
"Fine, it's just my back got a little scratched up." BV said, "Lauren can we go back?"  
  
"Of course, honey, just wait a minute while I get my shoes." Lauren said running off to get her shoes back. BV bent over disregarding the burning sensation in her back. The longer she bent over the more her cuts began to sting unlike anything BV ever experienced. BV sat back up, no way was she going to fight the pain in her back. "Okay... ooh, BV need a hand?" Lauren asked returning.  
  
"Thanks, I guess I cut my back pretty bad, I'm sorry for having to put you through this!" BV apologized.  
  
"No, no, don't worry about it! That jerk should have been watching out too!" Lauren complained.  
  
"Yeah." BV whispered. _'but he was watching out for me_.' BV thought remembering Jed's face.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

* * *

"Hey BV, up and at em kiddo!" Lauren said jumping onto BV's bed.  
  
BV whined, "_COME OFF IT LAUREN_!"  
  
"Nope, Stacey gets it today! Come on! Out! You gotta get dressed a particular way!" Lauren shouted into BV's ear.  
  
"Fine!" BV groaned rolling onto her back. As soon as her back touched the mattress BV yelped in pain jumping out of bed.  
  
"Ooh, your back!" Lauren said. "Here lift your shirt up, I know a charm that'll cool it a bit." BV followed Lauren's instructions and Lauren muttered the incantation spreading blessed relief over Bridgette's back. "Okay you, now wear dark colors, those black swish-ie pants I like, and a dark red top or something like that. BV ran into the shower and washed her light blonde locks and pulled the sides back. She placed on a dark maroon sweater set. The tee shirt underneath the button down cardigan. She stepped out and Lauren surveyed her. "Good enough Kiddo!" The arrived at the courthouse at 8:45. The media was ready and so was Kevin. The two wrapped themselves around BV and led her into the courthouse. They went into the courtroom and sat for fifteen minuets. The bell tower rang nine as Judge Stevenson entered the courtroom.  
The jury entered as the officer called out, "Will the defendant stand." Stacey reluctantly stood next to Jasper.

A tall man from the jury stood up and said, "In the case of the people vs. Stacey Ramsey- Reinheart. On the charge of being a death eater, we the jury find Ms. Ramsey-Reinheart.... **guilty**. On the charge of attempted assault leading to Miss Bridgette Viktoria Reinheart becoming a minor death eater, we the jury, find Ms. Ramsey-Reinheart..... **guilty**."  
  
The man sat as the judge spoke, "Since the jury has found the defendant guilty, I sentence the defendant to a life sentence in Azkaban." He banged his gavel. _AZKABAN_! BV sat there shocked. She thought maybe a short period in Raleigh prison. But _Azkaban? Life sentence_? BV couldn't believe it. The guards began to drag Stacey away and she called out:  
  
"Bridgette, don't think he won't get you! He'll get you alright, you and that damn child of yours! He'll get Noel and use her for the same purpose your destined for! **I swear to almighty god**, Bridgette, don't think he won't because he will, if it's the last thing he does, **he will**!" Stacey cursed. BV stood up and felt dizzy.  
  
"No he won't take Noel Leigh-Anna, I won't let him!" BV whispered before passing out and falling onto the hard marble floor.


	13. It's Harry & Cho's Turn To Start Learnin...

A/N: Hey everyone BV is up at at em agian! Sorry this one took so long! It's really long and a lot of information needed to be covered. It took me 11 pgs! Most of the truth is starting to come out. I'll be gone for the next week but home on saturday, bloody camp! Yeah I've got a great little agenda planed! Run 6, shower 6:15, dance till 7, Write from 7 till people start annoying me! Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

CHAPTER 13

It's Harry & Cho's Turn To Start Learning They Were Wrong.

* * *

"BV, wake up!" Lauren was kneeling over BV looking into her eyes.  
  
BV in a daze asked, "What... Where am I?"  
  
Lauren sighed, "I brought you back to the hotel. You passed out after Stacey threatened you.  
  
"Oh, did everyone hear that threat?" BV asked fully knowing the answer.  
  
"Yes, but I have to admit I'm confused." Lauren said smiling.  
  
"Yeah, I figured. Let me explain, but please don't tell Cho yet, I don't need my friends knowing quite yet." BV pleaded with Lauren.  
  
"Oh, BV, one thing you gotta realize with Cho and me, we don't trust the other farther than we could throw each other. She wouldn't believe me anyway!" Lauren laughed.  
  
BV picked up Noel's picture, "I was raped in my fourth year, I conceived this little angel. I just couldn't have an abortion and by the time she was born I felt such a connection with her, I couldn't let her go. So my mother and I worked out that she would help me take care of her. We moved back to Austria, where she had grown up, and pulled some strings at Hogwarts, So I was advanced to sixth year, so I'd graduate sooner and be with Noel and not miss three years of her life. But it's killing me. These are the times she'll be so tiny and innocent. She'll be nine months when I see her again at Easter. I could have seen her over the break but I had to do this."  
  
"You still can!" Lauren said, "It'll be risky, but I'll let you try. Using floo powder to your house. There's still a few days left. You can see her for a bit. Then take a plane to England and I'll meet you in London with your things."  
  
"Why would floo powder be difficult?" BV asked.  
  
"Long distance and they're keeping an eye on you for me." Lauren explained, "But you love that child way too much I can tell. You remind me of me when I had Soi, I couldn't wait for break I'd convince my mother to bring her on weekends to Hogsmead and I'd sneak out to see her. Cho... well I never developed a bond with her and I really regret that. But I can see it in your eyes you need to see Noel Leigh-Anna."  
  
"Thank you Lauren, Thank you so much!" BV said her eyes watering up.  
  
"Here you go, Kiddo, nice meeting you, see you in London." Lauren said handing her floo powder.  
  
"REINHEART PALACE!" BV screamed throwing the powder into the fireplace. A moment latter BV was hurtled across the parlor floor of her house. Near by she heard a baby crying.  
  
"**OH SERIOUSLY NOEL! WHAT IS IT NOW**?" Marlene Reinheart cried out walking into the parlor. "**BRIDGETTE VIKTORIA**!" She exclaimed, "How?"  
  
"Lauren Chang used floo powder so I could come home! Oh yeah! Stacey's going to Azkaban! I convicted her. She's paying now, mom! Oh my gosh I missed you two so much!" She squealed throwing her self upon her mother.  
  
"My Bridgette, Bridgette Viktoria." Her mother whispered stroking BV's long blonde locks. Noel cried louder.  
  
"Oh you! I missed you too!" BV said picking up her baby daughter. She cradled Noel's head and pressed the baby close to her heart. "You have no idea! I'm never letting you go!" BV whispered as tears fell from her eyes.  
  
"I'll leave you two alone!" Marlene said walking out of the room and shutting the doors telling Hillary, BV's long time nurse, to let the two have some time alone.  
  
"Oh Noel Leigh- Anna!" BV cried softy her tears falling on to her daughters soft head of blonde locks. She pressed her chin to Noel's head embracing her daughter tightly. After a moment or two she realized this was real! She was holding her daughter again. BV rearranged Noel Leigh-Anna so that she could go back to sleep in mommy's arms. Noel quickly realized that her Mommy was back and closed her sparkling blue eyes falling into a deep peaceful baby sleep. BV stared at her daughter soaking in the moment just as she had so many months ago.  
  
_FLASHBACK  
  
"**BRIDGETTE**! **I KNOW YOUR YOUNG, BUT YOU GOTTA PUSH HONEY**! **SHE'S NOT COMING OUT ANY EASIER BECAUSE YOUR YOUNG**!" Marlene screamed at her fourteen year old daughter on the eve of her 15th birthday.  
  
"**SHUT UP MOTHER! IT HURTS**!" BV retaliated screaming at the top of her lungs as another ruff contraction reeked havoc over her tiny 14 year old body that was swollen from pregnancy.  
  
"**BRIDGETTE! DON'T CONTRADICT ME! PUSH**!" Marlene screamed at her daughter. She pushed BV's bangs back and kissed her forehead. "COME ON!" Marlene could not imagine why BV was having such trouble! She looked her daughter over and realized one thing! "**BRIDGETTE**! LIFT YOUR HEAD!" BV lifted her head her mother placed another pillow and began to unbraid her braids  
  
"The old legend huh mom?" BV chuckled and then she broke out into an ear piercing shriek as pain filled her body again.  
  
Marlene reached across BV and unbraided the other braid praying, "Dear blessed mother, my daughter is in her hour of need, by your grace, blessings, and maternal nature, rush to her aid. As she delivers her first child. Amen." BV suddenly felt the pounding in her fading into the darkness. She was able to concentrate. Push! She commanded her body.  
  
"Just a bit more, BV!" The nurse called, "I can see the head." BV pushed harder than she ever could imagine possible. After a final and most painful burst of agony swept her body she heard the most precious noise. A baby crying.  
  
"My baby, let me see! Let me see, my baby!" BV cried out reaching for nothing. Her tears fell from happiness and pain all at once.  
  
"Here's your baby, daughter. BV." The nurse said smiling and presenting the tiny little girl into her mothers arm. The clock rang twelve.  
  
"Happy birthday, Mommy." Marlene said stroking her daughters hair. "I'm so proud of you, Bridgette, so proud!" Bridgette looked down at her daughter and watched as her daughter's mouth curled into a peaceful smile. "So, Mommy, what are you going to name your daughter?"  
  
"I don't know yet, I don't know." BV said yawning.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
_BV smiled remembering how she figured out Noel. Her favorite holiday was Christmas, and she always loved her presents. BV would sit there for hours slowly opening each present, not tearing into it quickly and rushed, but one piece of paper at a time. So she realized Noel was the greatest present she could have asked for. So she though of Noel for Christmas. Leigh-Anna was just a name BV always loved dearly. She stared at her sleeping daughter. She brushed her knuckles over Noel's soft cheek. Noel stirred a bit but didn't wake up. She stared and thought, 'she really looks like me, wow! Of course Jed also had blonde hair and blue eyes.... But she's got the veela look about her.' She smiled reassuring herself that her daughter was more like her than Jed.  
"My god, my god, Forgive Jed, he knows not what he does." BV prayed and kissed Noel's head. "We're fine without him, I know it.." BV whispered rocking her daughter until she fell asleep sitting perfectly upright.

* * *

NEXT MORNING

* * *

"Look who the unicorn dragged in!" A voice said stirring BV awake.  
  
She opened her eyes, "Hillary!"  
  
"Hello, mistress Bridgette Viktoria. See you found your daughter alright." She smirked.  
  
BV looked down and Noel stared at her mom and smiled, "Wow, look at that! So alert Miss Noel Leigh-Anna!" BV cooed.  
  
"Yes, very alert that one, a quick learner, just like her mother." Hillary said beaming at BV.  
  
"Really?" Asked BV with a smile upon her face.  
  
"Yep, next time you see her I bet she'll be crawling around and talking!" Hillary smiled.  
  
BV gaped, "Crawling....? Talking....?" She didn't want to think about it!  
  
"Oh Mistress Bridgette Viktoria! Don't cry, she's still little, still young and so are you! Enjoy it!" Hillary said rushed at seeing BV's distress at her words.

* * *

END OF BREAK...........

* * *

"Hey look who it is!" Cho screamed running at BV.  
  
"Hey Chang!" BV grinned hugging Cho rather tightly. "Ready to go back and be so crazy in love?"  
  
"Ready as I'll ever be!" Cho said smiling. "Look, **ANDREA**!" Cho ran off to greet the Russian beauty stepping off of the train.  
  
"Hey, did you see her?" Lauren asked with Scott behind her lugging two trunks.  
  
BV smiled, "Thank you so much, you have no idea what that meant to me."  
  
"Oh I bet I do!" Lauren said smiling down upon BV.  
  
"She's gotten so big!" BV exclaimed.  
  
"Amazing isn't it!" Lauren smiled benevolently at the young mother recalling a past of her own.  
  
_LAUREN'S FLASHBACK  
  
"Mom," the young thirteen year old Lauren Min softly said.  
  
Lauren's mother a forty year old mother responded, "Yes, sky?"  
  
"I... well... you see... I'm scared." Lauren spit out.  
  
"Why, sky?" her mother asked.  
  
"I'm pregnant, Mom. Tomoko is the father." Lauren spit out. Lauren's mother just stared. And ever since that day, Lauren was a disgrace to her family. Disregarded as a child of her parents. Disowned by everyone she knew. She bore her first daughter in a bathroom stall at school. She quickly asked the head of her house to send the child away. She couldn't do it here! The head would not accept Lauren's request and forced her to hold onto the child. Professor Mc Gonagall stood up and offered to help Lauren get on her feet as her W.D.A. coach. Soi grew each day Lauren went to see her. Eventually Professor Mc Gonagall sent the baby home to live with her grandmother. Lauren begged her mother to bring the baby on certain weekends to Hogsmead so she could hold her bundle of joy. Soon after her first child was born, Lauren found herself pregnant by rape. She didn't want the child. She was not allowed to abort the baby as was her intention, instead forced to keep the child, she named Cho Lily Li at birth. She was a teen mother with no way out! Her husband married her only a few months before her second child was born. But when she sent her first child, Soi away she was only 19, two babies and two low salaries weren't enough to raise two babies off of. Professor Mc Gonagall was the decider as to which girl was placed for adoption. Soi was the older and more adapted and stronger of the two. Lauren received Soi back when she was 16 years old. She couldn't help but notice how big her tiny baby had gotten. Soi stood there and gazed.  
  
"Mom," She whispered and embraced Lauren into a hug.  
  
END OF LAUREN'S FLASHBACK  
_  
"Yeah they get really big really fast!" Lauren repeated. "Go on, they're waiting for you!" She pushed BV forward.  
  
"Thanks again for having me over!" BV grinned hugging Lauren.  
  
"No problem, come back soon, now go the trains leaving!" Lauren yelled. BV sprinted towards the train and dove on just in the nick of time.  
  
"**HEY**! There you are!" Andrea screamed at her, "Come on! The others are waiting!" Andrea pulled at her wrist.  
  
They entered the compartment and Marietta and Cho looked up, "So?" Cho asked.  
  
"Life in Azkaban." BV said unwavering.  
  
"Oh my god, you got her good!" Marietta said.  
  
BV smiled, "Yeah and the media almost killed me! Lauren and Kevin were literally barriers shoving their way into the courtroom each morning and me squished between!"  
  
"Go anywhere else? Time Square?" Andrea asked.  
  
"Actually I went home for the new year. Got to see Mum and Noel!"  
  
"_**NOEL**_!" Shriek Cho and Andrea, "**BABY**!" They stared at the other and began to crack up laughing.  
  
"Yeah, she's getting so big! Hillary, my nurse thinks she'll be crawling and talking by Easter break!"  
  
"So soon?" Andrea asked.  
  
BV smiled, "Yeah she'll be about 9 months."  
  
"AWH!" Shrieked Andrea and Cho. The girls started laughing and BV felt as though it was gonna be alright.

* * *

A FEW WEEKS LATTER

* * *

"Hey, Cho!" Rhonda said from her dog position of yoga. She jumped into a warrior pose. "**HI YA**!" She said moving an arm swiftly in front of her.  
  
"What's wrong, you look positively ill!" Marietta exclaimed.  
  
"I... I.. I just don't know what to say!" Cho exclaimed collapsing on her bed.  
  
BV knelt down to Cho's ear and whispered, "Did you go for it?"  
  
"Yeah, and he said yes! Valentine's day, BV." She whispered back.  
  
"Poor baby!" BV exclaimed loud enough for the others to hear. Andrea and Rhonda looked worried. Marietta looked sickly. BV walked to her bed and sat down shaking her head.  
  
Cho said, "I'm going to get a shower." She got up and walked across the room and into the bathroom.  
  
As soon as the door shut Andrea asked in a hushed whisper, "Hey, BV, what's wrong with Cho?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out!" BV childishly taunted. All of a sudden Rhonda called out:  
  
"**DOG PILE, BV**!" Rhonda and Andrea ran and jumped on top of BV crushing her body beneath them. "**TELL US REINHEART**!" The bathroom door opened and Cho peered out.  
  
"Hi, BV!" Cho waved. "How's the weather under there?"  
  
"**SHUT UP CHANG AND GET THEM OFF**!" BV coughed out.  
  
Cho cheekily said, "What, too warm down there for you?"  
  
"NO! I can't breath!" She spit out gasping for air.  
  
"Okay, ladies watch out!" Cho screamed as she dove on top of the girls.  
  
"Cho!" BV coughed out. She wasn't lying it was hard to breath now it was harder, "My ribs!" BV cried out." The girls jumped off in a hurry. BV looked up her face slightly flushed from the blood not circulating very well.  
  
"Uh Oh!" Rhonda said, "I think she died!"  
  
"Oops!" Andrea said in a guilty voice. BV rolled over and looked at the girls. Andrea was standing there seriously looking worried. Rhonda had a look like she was waiting to laugh at BV when BV was ready to be laughed at. Marietta grinned sheepishly. Cho was the funniest of all she had a huge silly grin on her face and she then began to mock BV.  
  
"Cho Chang, keep it up, I swear I'll tell them. By god I will!" BV threatened gasping for air.  
  
"_OOH_" The girls shrieked.  
  
Then Andrea screamed, "Go ahead Cho! Keep it up!"  
  
Cho shook her head and said, "No, I think I'll leave my little secret under the rug."  
  
"**_CHO_**!" Andrea whined, "**COME ON! WE WON'T TELL ANYONE**!"  
  
"Nope!" Cho said walking into the bathroom.  
  
BV grinned widely and quoted Andrea, " Give it up Andrea, Cho's a very determined person, if she doesn't want to tell you tonight, she's not going to tell you tonight."  
  
"Shove it, Reinheart!" Andrea retaliated.  
  
"OOH!" Screamed Rhonda.  
  
Andrea and BV shouted, "**SHUT UP RHONDA**!"  
  
Rhonda clearly offended quietly said, "Sorry." The girls laughed and one by one went to bed.

* * *

_VALENTINE'S DAY_

* * *

"Hey ladies, GOOD MORNING!" Sang Rhonda at the top of her lungs. "Saint Valentine is on the move!"  
  
"Shove it Rhonda!" Cho moaned shoving her head under her pillows.  
  
BV came out of the bathroom in a cute pink mini skirt with a white turtleneck, "Looking good, Reinheart!" Marietta said from her bed.  
  
"She needs some pink and white striped knee socks...." Rhonda started then in a sing song voice, "Oi Marietta!"  
  
"Come off it Rhonda! I've got pink and I've got white, a plaid pink, or sparkly white. But no stripes, they make me look short."  
  
"Sparkly." BV said, "It'll go nice without blending too much."  
  
"Ooh, we are so going to find BV a date for Valentine's day!" Andrea said, "Let's think!"  
  
BV argued, "Let's not and say we did! I just like dressing up every so often!"  
  
"Uh huh sure!" Andrea argued.  
  
"Yeah for real! Serious!" BV stated as a matter of fact.  
  
"Yeah well, whatever I gotta get dressed. Hey BV, while I'm getting my shower would you kindly get out my stripped dress in my closet?" Cho asked walking across the room and slamming the bathroom door.  
  
"What! That's not fair!" BV muttered walking over to the closet beside Cho's bed, "Which stripped dress?"  
  
Rhonda laughed, "Cho only has one stripped dress, it's really cute!" BV opened the closet and saw a blue stripped dress hanging there. She grabbed it and laid it out on her bed.  
  
"That's what your wearing Chang?" BV screamed.  
  
"Yep!" Cho yelled, "Casual and sexy!"  
  
Andrea looked at the dress and screamed, "Yeah sexy for my _Grandmother_!"  
  
The girls started howling with laughter as Cho called back, "Trust me, it looks better on!"  
  
"Yeah it makes you look like you're not a twig!" Rhonda screeched back!  
  
"Quite the opposite." Cho said as the water stopped. "It's very form- fitting!"  
  
Andrea picked it up and read the tag, "Uh huh, Cho, _SURE_! Size 12! Real form fitting for you!"  
  
Cho came out and said, "Yes, Andrea, it's a size 12 in girls."  
  
"Man! Chang your so tiny you still get into girl's clothes!?" Rhonda exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah," Cho said calmly, "My favorite jeans are size 16 girls!"  
  
BV said, "So you're like a size 0 in juniors?"  
  
"Depends, sometimes size 0 is too big." Cho said her cheeks getting red.  
  
"Oh shut up, Cho! You're making me sick!" Marietta exclaimed as she tied off a ponytail with a red ribbon.  
  
"I'm past sick!" BV said as she began to loosely braid her hair.  
  
"Man, seriously I was out of girls clothes when I was 10!" Andrea exclaimed, "I was so pudgy as a kid!"  
  
"Nice now, Aphrodite!" Rhonda said with a look of longing on her face.  
  
Andrea said, "Yeah, sure, size 8 jeans? Medium sized tops?"  
  
"Hey, that's great considering you were a "pudgy kid"! Seriously I'll take the size 8 jeans!" Rhonda said, "I've got huge hips, jeans don't like those. My butt has special needs for jeans! I'm a size 12. And my boobs are a little too big for medium sized shirts!"  
  
"But Rhonda! You've got the greatest calves this side of the Atlantic!" Marietta shrieked, "God, I'd kill for them!"  
  
BV agitated at the bickering about body types said, "Oh guys quit it!"  
  
"AWH quit it BV! There has to be something about your body you wish was different!" Cho said as she started pulling her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"Well, no not really. I'm happy in my size 5 jeans and a medium top." BV said.  
  
Rhonda threw her hands up, "Come on BV! Don't wish for that size 4?"  
  
"My hips are like yours Rhon, they have specific needs for jeans and they need a size 5. I use to wear size 3, but that was a last year at the beginning of my 4th year!" BV said exasperated as she pulled on little pink ballet slipper-like shoes.  
  
"Those are cute!" Marietta said watching BV slide her right foot into the other shoe.  
  
BV smiled, "Thanks, Macys in NYC, Christmas last year."  
  
" Hey Ladies!" A voice came from right outside the girls dorm.  
  
"Coming!" Marietta called back as she got up off her bed and walked to the door. She looked around and then opened it. There was a short boy that BV didn't know.  
  
"Hello, Anthony." Rhonda said, "I'm coming, are Roselyn, Scott, Christopher and Padma ready?"  
  
"Soon, Padma's being a girl and taking forever! Christopher is down in the commons waiting with Roselyn and Scott." Anthony said.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in a second let me ask the girls something. " Rhonda turned around, "Anyone need their hair braided?"  
  
"NO!" The girls yelled back.  
  
"Okay then! See ya later my chicks!" Rhonda said as she left the dorms.  
  
BV confused asked, "Why's Rhonda going with that boy, are they dating and I missed something?"  
  
"No, No!" Cho said giggling, "Every valentine's day the Ravenclaw Prefects get together and have a little casual party. Since we lucked out this year, they're probably going to hang out at the Three Broomsticks."  
  
"So where are you going today Miss Chang?" Andrea asked casually trying to avoid being caught.  
  
Cho started taking the bate, "Oh, I'm going to meet... _WAIT A SECOND_!"  
  
Andrea grinned embarrassed, "Meet whom?"  
  
BV intervened taking the matter out of Cho's hands, "Harry."  
  
There was a mixed reactions:  
  
Andrea cried out, "OOH!"  
  
Cho screamed, "BV!"  
  
Marietta said, "AWH!" And they all seemed to happen at once.  
  
Then Cho's angry voice rang out, "**BV REINHEART**! You're such a little..."  
  
"Watch it Chang!" BV warned.  
  
"Ooh I'm so scared BV!" Cho argued.  
  
"Okay, just go date Potter for us and give him a nice big smack on the lips for us, okay Chang?" BV taunted.  
  
"Shut up, BV! I'll kiss him if I so desire to!" Cho said angrily. She stormed out of the room and the girls left began to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Did you see her face?" Asked a very red-faced Andrea.  
  
"Yeah, she got so mad!" Marietta said laughing.  
  
BV laughed, "Yeah, but they're so cute and thank you very much!" BV bent over in a mock bow.  
  
"OH! You set them up!" Andrea exclaimed.  
  
BV smiled, "No I forced them to get together! They both liked each other so I kept feeding that into the other one!"  
  
"_NICE_!" Said Marietta who was slowly regaining composure.  
  
"Good job, now!" Andrea said then she started singing, "Match Maker, Match Maker, make me a match, find me a find, catch me a catch!"  
  
"Uh huh, you two gotta understand that was a lot of luck!" BV said walking with the girls down to the entrance hall. "My odds of meeting Harry were like one in twenty-five hundred!"  
  
Marietta said, "Actually, you knew it couldn't have been the four of us! And there are not twenty-five hundred students at Hogwarts! So in all technicality your odds were something like, five in twelve hundred or so."  
  
"Whatever!" BV said laughing! The girls all walked off to Hogsmead and went their separate ways. BV bought some chocolates to indulge herself with later. She went and got each of the girl's a rose. She then went into the Three Broomsticks to relax with some cinnamon tea. She sat down and stared out the window. The rain began to pour. BV got excited and gulped down the last of the tea. She ran outside and stood in the rain. She ran towards the castle. She slowed down as she neared the gate. She saw a figure standing there. She walked up and noticed it was a boy about 15. He looked rather familiar. He turned, he had icy blue eyes spiky blonde hair and in his arms was a bouquet of roses.  
  
"I'll cut you, BV and laugh while you bleed. I seemed to be like a rose, tender and sweet. I turned out like the thorn, didn't I?" It was Jed. There was a flash of lightening and Jed vanished. It was just an illusion.  
  
"Just an illusion." BV whispered as she walked towards the doors of the castle. She turned her blonde hair stuck to her head and the rain fell like tears from her eyes. She turned and walked back to Ravenclaw commons. She threw on a soft terry cloth night gown and started writing her Transfiguration essay in front of the fireplace in the dorm.  
  
A little while later Cho came running into the room tears pouring down her face, "He's such a jerk!" BV's head sharply turned to Cho's anger.  
  
"What did he do?" BV asked afraid to hear the answer.  
  
Cho muttered, "Hermione this, Hermione that! I'm so sick of hearing 'Hermione' UGH!" Cho said falling on her bed and she continued to punch her pillow. Then she picked it up and screamed into it for several minuets. When her temper had reduced she lay there. "Roger wouldn't have been bad, why didn't I see that!"  
  
"**WHAT**!" Andrea said coming into the room, "Nobody dates Davies he's trash, don't bother Chang! You think Potter hurt you, Davies will cut you and laugh while you bleed!"  
  
Cho smiled, "Isn't that in some sort of muggle song?"  
  
Andrea responded, "One of them, just don't ask me, in the song, it's the girl that's laughing, not the guy."  
  
"Oh Cho, Don't cry, he's a guy!" Said Marietta walking in out of breath.  
  
"Uh huh! You think he'd show some decency!" Cho yelled.  
  
BV argued back, "And you talking about Diggory all the time was really decent?!"  
  
"So?" Cho complained.  
  
"You're yelling at him for the same freaking reason he was scared to ask you out! He was scared you blamed him for Cedric's death! He didn't think you'd like him because of that! And you talking about him all the time made him question if it was gonna work!" BV yelled at Cho. She was being stupid, Harry was being stupid! "I'm going to change and them I'm leaving, I'll be back later!" BV stormed. She stomped across the room and opened her dresser drawers, she pulled out her tight denim jeans and her sparkly blue blouse. She flung on sneakers and was off. "Oh yeah Chang, you gotta remember maybe this is a time for you to learn you were wrong!" She pulled her two braids into a low ponytail as she left Ravenclaw commons. She walked out the front doors and saw Harry and his little gang.  
  
Ron said, "Uh Oh, Harry, BV looks mad, what happened?"  
  
Harry gulped, "Cho." He whispered. Then in a louder voice he said, "Hey BV!"  
  
BV yelled, "Potter, **HERE NOW**!" She pointed to the ground besides her.  
  
Harry turned and gave a look of apprehension, "You know what that means see ya latter guys."  
  
"Bye, good luck mate!" Ron said.  
  
"Yeah, you'll need it." Hermione commented.  
  
Harry walked towards BV, he awkwardly spit out , "Hey, BV, saw you in Hogsmead, you looked really nice!"  
  
"Follow!" BV ordered walking with him into the entrance hall. She draped her arm around his shoulder and calmly asked, "Hey, mate, what the hell happened, excuse the language."  
  
"It's her fault!" Harry started.  
  
BV hushed him, "Hey, did I point a finger? I actually stood up for you against that chick's anger rage in the dorms, she nearly killed me though!"  
  
Harry gaped at BV, "You stood up for me?"  
  
"Yeah, she's talking about pretty boy Diggory a bit too much!" BV said, "That's why I fought so hard to get **_you two together_**." BV grinned out.  
  
"OH, so this is where Cho's getting all her bright idea's to make a move." Harry smiled.  
  
BV snarled, "She went for it, I influenced it! Don't you see, Potter? I've been setting you two up since I met you and knew Cho liked you!"  
  
"You... You... Devil!" Harry said utterly amazed at how he had been played.  
  
"_DEVIL_?" Shrieked BV, "I would like to consider myself the best friend a girl could ask for!"  
  
"Uh Huh!" Harry said shaking his head.  
  
BV argued, "Harry see it from my point of view for a second. Okay your girlfriend really likes this guy. You meet the guy and realize he's a decent kinda guy. You befriend the guy, you find out your girlfriend and the guy have these secret meetings. You start playing both sides, because both sides want the same thing! You wanted Cho and Cho wanted you! Get it?"  
  
"Sorta, playing both sides?" Harry asked puzzled.  
  
"I kept instilling the fact the other one liked you. I kept telling Cho you liked her. And what did I do to you?" BV asked.  
  
"You kept telling me Cho liked me." Harry said finally catching on to what BV had done.  
  
BV smiled, "Yep, so now, here's how were gonna work this out! You'll apologize to Cho even though your right and she was right!"  
  
"**WHAT**!" Harry yelled.  
  
"You both got the other one jealous!" BV exclaimed, "She needs to talk about Ced, you didn't need to mention Hermione. She didn't need to mention Davies. There! Okay, besides, we girls like it when the guy admits he's wrong even though we know he was right! Try to pick up, talk to her about Cedric, that's what she needs and Rhonda, Andrea, Marietta and I can't provide her with the answers she needs. She doesn't accept the fact that time heals what reason cannot! She knows you know and won't stop until she get what she needs to hear. So let her know, sure it'll hurt her, but she really wants to know!"  
  
"You gotta be kidding me, BV! Hurt her to heal her?"  
  
"YEP!" BV smiled, "Trust me, the first cut's the deepest after that it doesn't matter the bloods already flowing. Cho's been cut and it hasn't stopped. If you try to sew it up it'll hurt but it'll stop that bleeding. But if you don't she'll keep bleeding and trust me her heart will die with it!"  
  
Harry gazed at BV with a dazed look, "You know what, you make it sound so easy!"  
  
"It is, trust me Potter, I never got that, 'I'm sorry' and I almost lost too much blood. Cho's been bleeding for almost a year, something's gotta stop it. Cho's weak, she can't stop it on her own. I was a little stronger and had a lot of love and support from my Mom and made it through. That's all she needs is that love and support to heal. You'd be amazed what a difference it'll make and those answers will stop Cho's heart from bleeding. And finally it won't hurt her when she breathes." BV said and she waved as she walked back to Ravenclaw Commons particularly pleased with herself.  
  
Harry stood there remembering what Cho said at Christmas, " I'm not sure you'll get what I'm trying to say, but it only hurts when I breath. I'm not sure how far this can go, but I'm willing to make it work." If Cho was willing to try, so was Harry. And he knew he had to help her breath easier. He knew he was wrong about her all along. She needed him as much as he wanted her to be there.


	14. The Girls Learn They Were Wrong

A/N: Yeah here we go, i worked really hard and i'm so sorry it's late but here it is! It's 16 pgs long on MS word!I cooked up a stupid epiloge cuz i think 19 pgs was too much!

Gonna dedicate this one to FSI & quidditch16 for all the support and gusto to keep going! Wow I really don't suck!

* * *

CHAPTER 14

The Girls Learn They Were Wrong

* * *

A few days passed and Cho seemed rather quiet. BV couldn't tell when or if Harry had apologized. One Night Cho came in to the dorms with tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong Cho?" Asked a concerned BV.

"Nothing, BV, nothing," Cho responded calmly.

BV sarcastically said, "Uh huh, and I'm the pope!" Cho smiled weakly and shook her head. "What is it?" Asked the paranoid BV.

Cho sighed, "God, I knew he was a good guy. Why was I dumb?"

"Oh, did Mr. Potter apologize?" BV asked rather bemused.

"Shut up, BV! I know you had something to do with it!" Cho scolded.

BV raised her arms up in a mock surrender, "I did nothing of the sort!"

"Oh yes you did!" Cho accused; then she quietly whispered, "Thanks."

BV walked over to Cho and whispered in her ear, "Welcome." BV then got up and left destined for the commons. She was about to work on her potion essay and start studying for finals and O.W.L.'s

* * *

A Few Months Later

* * *

"**OH MY GOD I CANNOT BELIEVE THAT! I KNEW HE WAS NO GOOD**!" Cho Chang yelled storming into the dorms.

"Cannot believe what?" Asked Andrea as she stood up from her stretches for dance.

"**YOU DIDN'T HEAR**?" Cho shrieked positively enraged. Andrea shook her head as she went down into a split.

"I did." The girls turned to see Rhonda leaning against the door frame "Marietta's now in the hospital wing!" Rhonda said obviously try to not laugh at the situation. "What exactly did he do to her?"

"**NOT HIM**! _**HER**_! Little Miss I-know-everything, Hermione Granger! No one knows how to get the word 'sneak' off her face!" Cho yelled.

Andrea fell out of her split laughing, "Wait! Wait! Hold on... Marietta Edgecombe is in the Hospital Wing with the word 'Sneak' on her face?"

"YES!" Cho screamed infuriated, "**AND IT'S POTTER'S FAULT**!"

"Wait, you just said it was Granger's!" Rhonda complained as she started walking into the room.

Cho screwed up her beautiful face, "He's the one who agreed to let her use such... such..." Cho struggled for words, "such an unethical charm! I refuse to date someone like that!" She paused and breathed heavily, her fury evident. BV began to get enraged, how stupid could you get? She thought to her herself shaking her head and deciding to give Cho a nasty dose of reality.

"**FINE**!" BV snapped, "Maybe you should try to get shagged by your dead boyfriend instead!" She crossed her arms and leaned against her post of her four poster bed.

At her comment, there were two angry and one bemused voice yelling, "BV!" BV turned and realized it was Andrea who found this very bemusing. Andrea was having a blast with this. She grinned and gave BV a thumbs up, thus egging BV on.

"What? Seriously Chang! Why would anyone want to date you when all you are thinking about is him? **MOVE ON**! He's gone and always will be! I know they say that 'Love conquers all'. But love can't conquer death, still loving him won't bring him back! Trust me I've tried!" BV fumed.

"BV, I thought you were on my side here!" Cho bickered. "I thought you knew how I felt about him, why aren't you being sympathetic, he's not the same nice guy you met. Why aren't you on my side?" Cho cried out in anguish.

BV calmly said, "I'm on your side as long as it's to my benefit, if you know what I mean?"

Cho crossed her arms haughtily, "Well for your information, I don't get what in the world you are talking about!"

Rhonda snapped, "She's basically saying, you were a friend in need and you always gave her hand so she was repaying the debt until you decided that was it!"

"No, I'm saying, Chang was a great friend until I saw her true colors and I hate them, so I'm not gonna be on someone's side if their values are so different. I'm not gonna help someone who doesn't want to be helped. _GET IT_?" BV argued.

Andrea who normally never sided said, "In other words, Chang, you don't want to forget, you don't want to move on. So BV is basically gonna let you stay there. And I agree, if you wanna be miserable all the time, wanna cry about something you couldn't change, keep crying but don't drag us with you!"

Rhonda, little miss opinionated, started in, "**YOU TWO**! How dare you! She's one of our best friends, she's upset and needs help and your turning away. You don't get over things like that overnight!"

"**YEAH**!" Cho yelled, "**WHY AREN'T YOU HELPING ME, BV**! He's not the same guy is he!?" Cho said infuriated.

"Listen Chang, I'm know he's not the same around you. He's different with me cuz I'm not a bitch who accuses him on every date of doing something wrong! And you know what Rhonda, I agree with you, but Chang's gotta be willing to back away. Never forget, but move on. She says she wants to but never does! Nothing pisses me off more than someone who puts off what they want the most! She's here for her, not him!" BV yelled back.

"**MAYBE I'M NOT READY TO MOVE ON**!" Cho screamed finally getting the message BV was sending!

"**THEN QUIT KISSING BOYS LETTING THEM THINK YOU WANT MORE WHEN YOU'RE NOT READY TO HANDLE IT**!" Andrea screamed. The girls stopped at looked at Andrea. Andrea was normally so quiet was now being a completely different person. She realized it too and quietly got up and walked across the room and out the door.

"**SEE REINHEART IT'S YOU! ANDREA HAS NEVER LASHED OUT LIKE THAT**!" Cho scolded.

"So? She's got a point!" BV snarled at Cho.

"_**WHY YOU**_...."

"**JUST SHUT UP**! I'M SICK OF HEARING IT! **SHUT UP**!" Rhonda yelled collapsing on her bed.

"**WHY DON'T YOU RHONDA**!" Cho yelled, "Maybe we're sick of hearing you back out! They're being brats, they're using my pain to feed off of!"

"NO! Cho, you are so stupid! We're using your pain to try and show you what we're telling you! You're just to dumb to see it!" BV yelled back.

"Whatever Chang, were all right in some sense or another!" Rhonda said pulling back her covers and crawling in clothes and all. "Good night ladies!" She said as she snuggled in pulling down her curtains around her bed.

"Good idea!" BV said changing and then she crawled into bed.

Cho cried out, "You spiteful bitches! All of you!" She ran out of the room and did not come back.

* * *

Mid- April

* * *

BV was laying on her bed one Saturday afternoon studying for her Charms O.W.L.'s. The whole Cho was being self centered and blaming Harry argument had died down with no discussion. It was best, they all had to tend to their own wounds from the argument, most of all, Cho. BV felt as though she was almost healed. She dipped a quill aimlessly into her ink pot when an owl flew in the open window and dropped a letter off for BV. She opened it and read through it.

Hi Honey!

Hope your doing well! Noel and I are doing just fine! I bet your wondering why I wrote to you. Well I talked to Professor Dumbledore and we arranged that I could bring Noel there for Easter! So on Easter Sunday you can meet us up on the 7th floor lounge. Professor Dumbledore can tell you where that is if you don't know. He says we should be just fine there! Love you tons, keep studying.

See you then,

Love your mother and Noel.

"**WOO HOO**!" BV screamed jumping off of her bed and dancing around the dorms even though no one was there! BV figured it was best that no one saw her dance like an idiot or they'd start questioning her. Andrea came in and smiled.

"Finally get something BV?" She said sarcastically.

BV grinned, "Yep! Man, Andrea, seriously, Cho was right, I've had way to much of an influence on you!"

"It's for the best!" Andrea smiled back.

"Oh really?" BV asked truly puzzled.

Andrea smiled, "Yeah, before I was never open to others, I never felt confident enough to open my mouth and tell them what I really thought. Thanks."

"No problem." BV answered smiling back at Andrea.

Andrea smiled at her and the two sat in silence for a bit before she asked, "Hey, BV."

"Huh?" BV asked looking up from her charms notes.

Andrea sat there quietly staring at her and then coughing up some courage said, "I was thinking, call me crazy, but I think you've been lying to us."

"Lying about what?" BV asked slightly afraid of what Andrea would say. Her mind ran wild with the thought that Andrea figured out the truth about Noel Leigh- Anna.

"Noel Leigh-Anna." Andrea said staring at BV trying to read her face.

BV scrunched up her face, "how can I lie about her?"

"I think she's yours." Andrea said calmly. There was no way around this Andrea had won, she figured out the truth. She learned that she was wrong and everything wasn't how she normally saw it.

"How did you figure it out?" BV asked finally giving in.

Andrea smiled, "I knew, I had a feeling. When you were telling me about your rape I started putting two and two together. Especially when you said you skipped for a few months cuz your blood takes a while to reproduce. That was awkward so I started researching and they said nothing about reproducing blood taking a while. So I figured you were pregnant."

"And I guess my telling you and Cho two different things by accident didn't help matters!" BV said finally relaxing it was rather easy and rather needed that she should talk to someone.

"Yeah, that was a huge tip off when I thought about it. And besides she looks so much like you! When I saw the picture if her laying in her crib I realized you sleep the same way. On your side with one arm above your head and the other supporting your head." Andrea said grinning.

"Oh that's a new one! After all the reason's I've heard on these paternity shows that's new! The baby sleeps like them!" BV laughed out.

Andrea said, "Well, it's true, I only realize because it's really awkward! Now this one you'll think is absolutely out there! But it's true! I noticed it with my niece and nephew."

"_YOU'RE AN AUNT_!?" BV screamed staring at Andrea.

"Yeah my brother Ilea, he's twenty five, has a 8 month old daughter, Maria Eileen and my younger , well sorta, he's younger than Ilea, Yuri has a 4 month old son, Michael Lance. But I noticed something when comparing their baby pictures. Ilea's wife was older when she had Maria, she was 25 and Yuri's wife was only 19. Even though girls are usually tinier at birth, Maria was bigger than Michael. My mom asked the doctors if that was unusual but they said no actually it was because Maria's mom was older, more stretch in her stomach more room for the baby to grow."

"I get it." BV said knowing what Andrea was about to point out.

Andrea smirked, "Yeah and Noel is very tiny. I figured your mother had to at the youngest be about 42. And Stacey to be about her late teens early 20's. So looking at Noel she had to have a young mother, which made your story about her being Stacey's seem realistic until I compared with my nephew. Noel's a lot smaller! Because...."

"I'm was a lot younger." BV sighed, "Man, Andrea you really think too hard!"

"I know, but BV?" Andrea asked.

BV sat back against her pillows, "What?"

"Why didn't you tell us?"

BV thought about this trying to string words together, "Well, first off I didn't want you guys treating me any different. When everyone at Vincentian found out I was pregnant they started to stare at me like I was some freak or some whore who after she had the baby would sleep with them next. I lost the decent reputation I had at Vincentian. It's hard to get a good one. Teachers have favorites and it's hard to break past those barriers."

"Oh, BV!" Andrea said hugging her, "I admire you more for this! Wow! I never would have been able to do that! Raise a baby!"

"But that's just it! I'm not raising her!" BV yelled.

Andrea grinned, "Hey BV for the first month of her life who was there when she cried who did everything she needed?" Andrea asked then she answered, "You did and at 15 that's incredible!"

"I guess, but like I said, everyone just treated me differently so I didn't wanna chance that here." BV said smiling weakly.

Andrea grinned a Cheshire grin, "Yeah, well anyway! I bet your wondering why I came up here! I actually came up here to tell you Mr. Potter would like an audience with you in the great hall at 3:45."

"Fine, Fine, what does stupid want to know about girls now!?" BV exclaimed seeing she had only twenty minutes to get out of her pajamas. She ran into the bathroom and easily flatted her fly away pieces of hair. She put on a dab of makeup so she'd look presentable. She grabbed jeans and a woven poncho. She spotted a long sleeved white tee shirt. She attempted to throw it on before she realized it was Cho's because it was too tight! She grabbed a turtleneck from her drawers and threw on a pair of black boots.

"OW OW!" Andrea cat called her grinning from her bed as she looked up from reading a book.

BV glared at her, "Shut up, Andrea, it's not like I wanna go." She walked towards the door and slammed it shut.

Andrea whispered, "Yes, you do. You really like him more than Cho does."

BV descended the ladder muttering, "What is it now, Potter! Seriously doesn't that boy study for test at all!" She climbed back up cursing, "If this about Chang I'm gonna kill him, I swear to it!" She was still fuming when she ran into a Gryffindor boy. She apologized and the boy turned around. It was Seamus Finnigan. He gapped at her wildly like he'd never seen her before. "Well I'll be going, now, sorry again." BV apologized.

"Yeah, your welcome." He said vaguely. BV raised an eyebrow and hurried off. She was suddenly hit with reality. He saw a part veela, he went gaga! BV shook her head as she entered the great hall she began to walk around looking for Harry. All of a sudden she felt hands on her shoulders she shrieked drawing attention to herself. She jumped and turned around looking into Harry's green eyes.

"Hello to you too, Miss Reinheart!" Harry said laughing. He whispered, "Now that everyone is staring would you like to take a walk with me?"

"Sure," BV said as she tried to conquer breathing normally again. "Did I ever mention I hate when people do that to me cuz of Jed?"

"No, but I figured." Harry said rather embarrassed at the scene he had made. The two walked outside and went towards the lake. "BV," Harry started

BV looked at him, "Yeah?"

He turned away, "Why didn't it work out?"

"Oh Harry!" BV exclaimed _amazed_ that, this was the reason he want to talk to her! "Cho, well, Cho's living in a world of her own. She's not sure what she wants, she's not sure of what to let go. She wasn't ready to love again and unfortunately you got caught in the cross fire. Trust me on this. She's still healing from pretty boy!"

Harry started to laugh, "So she's not mad at me for anything, right?"

BV smiled, "Well she's angry, but nothing you'll ever do can change that."

"Why?"

"Why?" BV repeated, "Well, let's just say she envies Miss Hermione with a passion." Harry's mouth began to move and before any sound came out BV interrupted, "And no matter how many times you tell her your not dating she's still gonna think it cuz your friends with her and that's cool." And before she caught herself she said, " Chang's loss not yours."

Harry looked puzzling at BV, "Oh really, her loss not mine?"

"Yeah.... **OH MY GOD! OH NO HARRY! I'M NOT AFTER YOU NUH UH! NOT AT ALL**!" BV said quickly.

"Sure?" He asked almost daring BV.

BV looked at him, "Yes... No..." Then remembering her American upbringing she sang, "Maybe ... I don't know can you repeat the question."

"I said..." Harry started.

BV laughed, "Harry, it's an American Muggle thing, just forget it.... And..."

"And?" He prompted.

BV took a deep breath, "And please forget about me. I can't and.... I refuse to love again. It burned me too badly the first time. Now I got a baby to take care of and I can't allow myself to love again, I'm sorry. I know that's not what you wanted to hear, but I can't. And besides your too nice for me."

"Oh BV!" Harry exclaimed wrapping his arm around her shoulder, "No, I'm just a guy, just a guy who's trying to avoid the evilest wizard of all time so he can live. But I'm normal, really BV!"

"Someday, Harry, maybe, someday." BV said looking at him as her eyes began to water.

"Why not today, BV?"

"Just... Just..."

Harry came closer, "Just why?" He was inches away from her face. They stood about even height wise BV may have had a few inches on Mr. Potter, but not many.

"Just because I said so!" BV said childishly.

Harry was now centimeters away, "Not good enough Reinheart." He stretched out his hand and brushed it against her soft cheek.

"Yes it..." BV started but as soon as she opened her mouth Harry pressed his firmly against hers. BV's eyes widened and she was caught breathless. She quickly pressed herself away. She was infuriated and did not know they had an unseen audience.

* * *

AFTER BV LEFT

* * *

"Awh shit, seriously, I know curiosity killed the cat, but I can't stand it!" Andrea said slamming her book down.

Rhonda entered, "Oh just for once, Andrea, just be curious and nosey! As long as it's not me your nosing about!"

"Not you, Reinheart." Andrea said as she rolled off her bed.

Rhonda grinned, "Well in that case! Nose all you want!"

Andrea started walking across the room to her closet, "I think I will!" She opened the doors and found her favorite pair of blue jeans. Low rise to show off her middle and a black crop top from ballet practices at home. She bunched it up with drawstrings at the bottom of the shirt. She found BV's ballet flats and thew them on.

"_OW, OW ANDREA_! Look at you! So sexy!" Rhonda called looking at Andrea like she never saw her before! It was true sorta, Andrea usually hid her tiny mid section under a button down blouse with average fit jeans. Her hair usually stayed pulled up in a bun or braids or something. Now it went wherever the wind wanted it to!

"Yeah, but I gotta go!" Andrea said, "Don't wanna miss the action!" She skipped the last five rungs of the ladder and ran out the common too the second floor. She looked outside and saw Harry and BV down by the lake. BV was standing there her pink poncho fluttered in the breeze showing off her white turtleneck underneath. She grinned as the two came close, she had been right, BV liked him more than Cho ever said she did! Then the couple kissed making Andrea grin like crazy! But that lasted all of two seconds for when their lips met BV broke so unexpectedly. Then Andrea got rather angry with her, but she didn't know what they were saying but saw BV start yelling at him for, what she assumed was, the kiss. She got up and stormed off towards the entrance hall.

* * *

"Harry! **WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR**!?" BV screamed tears forming in her eyes. She stared at him and once she received no answer she turned and started to walk away.

"BV..." Harry whispered, "Please, don't go." Then he called out, "BV! I'm sorry!" She turned and stared at him.

"I am too Potter, I am too." The two stared into each others eyes, not knowing that destiny decided to be kind. BV tried to look sorry, but it wouldn't come so she turned and walked back up to the castle where she was immediately confronted by Andrea.

"**COME**!" Andrea yelled grabbing her poncho as she tugged BV back to Ravenclaw Common room. Andrea's eyes were no longer crystal sparkling blue dots in a glittery black abyss. They were filled with a fiery wrath, a wrath that would make the gods of the ancient world tremble with fear. The affectionately called Aphrodite would have trembled if she was still the normal Andrea. Andrea stormed into the dorms with BV dragging along. "Hi Rhonda, do you mind if BV and I have a little chat alone please?"

"OOH, Reinheart is in trouble with Aphrodite! Go To em girl! Good luck BV!" Rhonda said as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

As soon as the door shut Andrea whispered, "Silenceo Automus."

In admiration BV said, "Advance, Andrea, nice."

"Yeah whatever!" Andrea scoffed. "**WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU**!"

"_WHAT_!" BV screamed at the suddenness of Andrea, "What the hell are you talking about!"

Andrea rolled her eyes, "You, you and Potter! I saw you two kiss what is wrong with you why did you break it?"

"**ANDREA**! Are you mad! I can't kiss random guys! I don't like him! He likes me a lot but I can't return those feelings! His heart has been toyed with enough! I don't wanna break his heart again! Why should I lead him on like Cho lead him on? _**WHY**_?"

"You shouldn't I just thought you two had something going, guess not." Andrea said her cheeks turning a light crimson.

BV whispered, "That's alright, maybe someday, just I don't think either one of us can handle being in love right now."

Andrea hugged her, "I understand, but a word of wisdom from a goddess, don't tell Cho!"

"I had no intention what-so-ever of telling her."

* * *

THAT NIGHT

* * *

"**HEY LADIES**!" Rhonda called out, "**TRUTH OR DARE**?"

Cho smiled, "I'm game!" There was a general consensus and the game began.

"Oh yeah, someone better explain the British way to BV or she'll get confused like me!" Andrea said smiling.

Rhonda said, "I'll tell her. Okay BV, here's how it works! There's a mistress of questions each round she asks each of the players truth or dare like normal until she gets each one of us then a new mistress takes over after a mistress truth question. Usually very deep and dirty. And! To ensure truth to each question a truth charm will be enforced upon the room... Mistress Chang? If you will..." Rhonda said to Cho. Cho whispered a spell and the room was covered in an eerie blue light.

"Truth spell?" BV asked amazed at Cho's talent.

"Yeah, nice little thing you learn from Lauren." Cho smirked.

Rhonda said, "And since I have decided to start the game I am the game's first mistress without a mistress question." She tried to be all eerie and mysterious, but it wasn't working. "Marietta, Truth or Dare?

"Truth." Marietta said confidently.

Rhonda thought a bit, "Hmm, ooh I got it! Have you ever failed an exam and had to do extra homework for it?"

BV sat there rolling her eyes this was it? She thought as Marietta said, "I failed an exam but never had to do extra work." She said as she sat back against the foot of Cho's bed.

"Alright, Chang, Truth or Dare?"

"Oh you know me Rhon, Dare." Cho said grinning.

Rhonda thought but as she was Andrea whispered something to her she grinned and said, "Alright Chang! We," She indicated Andrea and herself, "Have it! Okay take those boxer shorts over there." She pointed over Cho's shoulder and the girls turned to see Andrea's silky black boxers lying discarded on the floor. "And take them down stairs to Christopher and tell him he left them behind the other night."

"**WHAT**!" Cho screamed, "**WO, WO RHONDA! ISN'T THAT A BIT OUT THERE**?" BV was laughing really hard along with the other girls.

Now this is more like it! She thought to herself.

"Too chicken, Cho?" Rhonda taunted.

Cho who was very red in the face got up grabbed Andrea's shorts and started out of the dorms. The girls all walked to the ledge to see her do it! "Hey Chris!" Cho called out. The girls began to giggle each covering her mouth trying to mask it.

"Yeah Cho?" Chris asked turning away from Padma it was rather obvious the two had been kissing Christopher had red lipstick all over his mouth!

"I was just cleaning my dorm and I came across these." She said casually, this wasn't that bad actually she was gonna break up a relationship over a dare! SWEET! She thought. She pulled the shorts out from behind her back, "I guess you left them the other night..." Then she whispered something the girls couldn't hear but boy Christopher and Padma did. Padma got very angry and Christopher was red in the face. Cho started walking away.

"Hey Cho! These aren't mine!" He called out to her.

Cho smirked, "Sure they are! Or why else would they be under my bed or don't you remember the other night?" She started climbing the ladder. The girls were already laughing on the floor. Cho came in and collapsed in Rhonda's lap laughing her head off! "Hey Rhonda!" Cho said in-between laughs.

"What?" Rhonda asked trying to catch her breath.

Cho smiled, "the great thing about doing stupid things is after a while you become pretty good at it!" That started a whole new epic of laughter.

"Okay, Okay!" Rhonda said trying to regain control. "Aphrodite, truth or dare?"

Andrea smiled, "Okay, how come I know what the dare'll be if I say dare? So what I'll do it, Dare."

Rhonda started laughing, "Go to it Aphrodite!" Andrea got up with a huge grin on her face. She started climbing down the ladder.

"Rhonda, what's the dare?" Marietta asked.

Rhonda said, "Now she's gotta get her shorts back from Chris accusing him of stealing or something like that!"

"Oh my God, _RHONDA_!" BV gasped laughing. This was getting good! The looked down and Andrea was getting ready to go for it.

"**HEY CHRISTOPHER**!" She called out. The common room began to stare.

"Oh Hey, Andrea!" He said wiping the lipstick off his lips. He really like Andrea and the whole Ravenclaw house knew it too. This was gonna be good. Andrea stared at his other hand which still held her boxer shorts.

She gasped, "My, shorts! **YOU PERVERT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SHORTS**!" The occupants of the common room gasped.

"Andrea," He feebly said, "I didn't..."

"**OH NO YOU DON'T! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT**!" She turned and there was Steven Walsh he was pretty nerdy but he was alright. Andrea flung herself at him crying. "Christopher! I can't believe you I thought you were a good guy!" Steven awkwardly wrapped his arms around the crying Andrea.

"Wow, she's good at this!" Marietta said.

Cho said, "Well she is a ballerina, born for a stage, born to perform, but I'll admit this is pretty darn good and I bet Andrea is having a field day with it too!"

Andrea lay in Steven's arms crying for a minute or so then she snapped up, "Wait! That means you must have rapped me when I wasn't feeling good! When I had that sleep potion, you put something in it!" She accused pointing a finger at Christopher. "Then... Then.. you.. " She gasped and began to bawl into Steven's open arms. "**YOU DEFILED ME! I HATE YOU! CHRISTOPHER, I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL**!" She screamed at him.

Christopher found his voice, "Andrea, I didn't sleep with you, I swear to God!"

"**THEN HOW DID YOU GET MY SHORTS**?" Andrea screamed through her fake tears.

Christopher started, " Well, Cho..."

Andrea didn't let him get farther than that, "CHO! Cho what! **OH MY GOD! YOU PERVERT**! You used some spell and made Cho take them off of me! That's so sick you damn pervert! What pleasure is there in that? Why didn't you go all the way you bloody coward!" She screamed at him. The whole common room was staring with bemused looks upon their faces.

"**ANDREA**!" HE screamed as she walked towards the ladder.

"**WHAT**?" She yelled back.

Christopher said "I don't know how to make you see I didn't defile you!"

"Whatever!" Andrea said as Christopher grabbed her wrist.

"Wait, Andrea, I really like you and I honor you, I wouldn't do that to you. I swear!" He said as he leaned forward and kissed Andrea full on the lips. Her eyes got wide and she tried to push away but Christopher had too good of a grasp on her.

"_OH MY GOD_!" Rhonda gasped as Cho began to giggle.

"This is fantastic!" She laughed quietly.

Andrea finally pushed Christopher away from her. But in the process she backed up and she fell through the ladder shattering the wood. She lay on the ground wincing in mild pain. Steven went to her aid, "Andrea?" He called.

"Hmm?" She asked very dazed.

"You alright?" Steven asked.

Andrea got up, "Fine just fine." She used a spell to fix the broken ladder.

"_ANDREA_!" Steven exclaimed.

"What?" Andrea asked puzzled.

"Your legs!" He pointed down to Andrea's bare legs where cuts lingered from the split wood.

Andrea said, "Oh there fine, I'll just go clean them up. But thanks for being so concerned." She leaned forward and kissed Steven on the cheek. She climbed up the ladder a few rungs.

"**HEY, ANDREA**!" Christopher called, "**FORGETTING SOMETHING**?" HE tossed her shorts back up to her.

"_Thanks, and next time be man enough to take em off yourself_!" She said spitefully. The whole common room oohed at her derogatory remark. She came back in the room and used a quick spell to mend her cuts. She started to laugh as she collapsed on Marietta's bed. The girls got up and gave her a standing ovation.

"**WOW! I THINK ANDREA WINS ALL**! That was fantastic Andrea!" Rhonda said. "I never would have imagined you as a drama queen!"

"Well, I heard your comment, Cho, she's right! Born a dancer, born to be on stage, made for performance!" Andrea said smiling at her job well done. "Oh yeah Rhonda!" She said after a moment of silence, "Thanks."

Rhonda raised an eyebrow, "Thanks?" She asked.

"Yeah," Andrea said smiling, "Now Christopher won't flirt with me everyday!" The girls moaned and then started laughing.

The game processed and then it was Cho's turn to ask a mistress question to whomever wished to be the next mistress. BV decided to take a gamble, "I'll take the question, Chang." Cho and Rhonda began whispering to each other. Cho emerged from her little pow wow with a cocky grin on her face.

"What BV you look worried, Rhonda told you mistress questions are deep and dirty." Cho smirked.

"So? What's the worse you can do?" BV asked staring at Chang's face which was grinning broadly.

"Have you ever had sex with a guy?" She asked.

BV's mind began to race and the words spilled out before she was ready for the reaction, "Depends how you look at it!" She said.

"**WOAH**! What? How can that be?" Rhonda asked.

BV sighed, "Well, technically yes, but it was literally rape."

Cho gasped, "You were raped?"

"Yeah, fourth year at Vincentian." BV said leaning back on her elbows.

"Do, you... um mind telling us about it?" Rhonda asked wearily.

BV looked at her, "I don't mind, it doesn't bother me."

"Okay." Rhonda said as she reached out and reassuringly shook her foot.

BV took a deep breath, "Well we had a rival school from California visiting for a Quidditch tournament between the two schools. Well they had classes like usual, so of course a bunch of surfing dweebs can't study very well! So I was asked to tutor this Jed Flaraski. I was a prefect so it was kinda expected of me to tutor him, so I did. Well the first night I met him I met his little skanky girlfriend. She was something else. We don't get along either! Hmm maybe it's the fact she keeps calling me a half-breed and I kept telling her to remind me later... I don't know."

The girls laughed at this. "That could be it." Andrea said grinning at BV, who had to admit it was pretty funny even though it was true!

BV continued, "He was so lost even after explaining it. He was definitely up to no good. He tricked me into agreeing to a Friday night tutoring session. So we meet on Friday and it runs late. He insist he has to take me back to my common room! So I give in, we arrived to my common room and while I'm trying to open the main door he grabs me from behind, stuns me and dragged me into the Arithmancy classroom. And I think we figure out how the story goes from there."

"Woah, BV, I would have never guessed!" Marietta said clasping a hand to her mouth.

"BV" Andrea warned, "I think they need to hear what happens a few months later, don't worry, they'll be proud."

BV glared at her when Cho asked, "What else goes wrong?"

"Okay, I guess Andrea's right! Well two months later I realized I was still missing my period..." BV started.

"**YOU WERE NOT**!" Rhonda gasped.

Cho went nuts, "**YEAH, SHE HAD TO BE! OH MY GOD**! Noel is your baby, not Stacey's not your moms! **YOURS**!"

BV nodded and Rhonda couldn't believe this, "Wait a second, so that little baby," she pointed to Noel Leigh-Anna's picture, "is your baby daughter?"

BV nodded, "Yeah, I've never really told anyone until now."

"So, how did you know Andrea?" Marietta asked.

Andrea pushed her blonde hair to one side, "Well it's a long story."

"Let's hear it!" Cho said shaking her head.

Andrea sat up and crossed her legs Indian style, "It started back when I wasn't feeling well, BV realized I was the one raped by Roger that night."

"**WHAT**!" Rhonda screamed, "**ANDREA**! Why didn't you tell us? Seriously we've been going crazy this whole year trying to figure out who it was!"

"I was scared" Andrea whispered, "not sure how you guys would handle it."

Cho scolded, "You could have died! Good thing BV got to you and saved your tiny little butt!"

Andrea smiled, "Whatever so, BV told me about the rape and reassured me I wasn't pregnant by telling me she skipped for few months cuz her blood. Well I researched and found no evidence to back that story up. I looked at Noel's picture and realized she was really tiny. The doctors told my Mom that her 19 year old daughter in law's baby was smaller than her 25 year old daughter in law cuz the 19 year old mom was smaller. I noticed Noel is really tiny, actually extremely tiny so it couldn't be Stacey's but BV's daughter." She shrugged her shoulders and smiled.

Marietta said, "Sounds like a good bit of luck to me Andrea!"

"Yeah it was, seriously if it wasn't for me BV might not have ever told us!" Andrea said as she proceeded to crack her knuckles.

BV decided and then spoke, "Hey guys, you can't tell anyone but Mom is bring Noel on Easter Sunday. If you guys wanna see her with me?" She asked unsure.

"**BABY**!" Cho and Andrea shrieked they looked at each other and started laughing.

"Sure." Rhonda and Marietta said together.

"**BABY**!" Cho and Andrea yelled smiling at each other.

* * *

EASTER SUNDAY: Seventh Floor Lounge

* * *

"Okay guys, ready?" BV asked looking at her group of friends.

"_YEAH_!" The all screamed back. The girls were ready to meet BV's little daughter and their clothes showed it!

Rhonda was wearing denim overalls with a cute pink tee shirt underneath. Her hair was in pigtails and she had tied pink ribbons to hold the pigtails. She had put on very little makeup. When asked why she skimped out on her normal façade of makeup she answered, "I don't wanna scare the baby!" And she had on BV's favorite shoes, her hot pink converse sneakers. Marietta was a bit more dressy she had on a light yellow terry-cloth skirt. She had put on a white turtleneck and pinned a sunflower broach to her chest. BV warned her Noel might try to grab it off of her. Noel had a fascination with yellow things, BV and Marlene's hair for example! Marietta's hair stayed in it's fixed braids. Cho had a soft pink dress on with jeans underneath and cute little flip flops on. She had left her hair down, but put a pink head wrap in her black hair. Andrea won the most baby-friendly award! She had on a long sleeve pink tee shirt with a white tee shirt over it. The tee shirt had Born to Dance on the front and when Andrea turned around she had the number 16 on it. Above the number it said "Baby Girl". Her blonde hair was well out of baby Noel Leigh-Anna's way as it was in a high pony tail which was then wrapped up in a bun. Andrea also had on Cho's pink Ballet shoes on which were almost hidden under her long jeans.

BV said to Andrea as she came out of the bathroom, "Good job Aphrodite, Noel can't grab your yellow thing."

"What?" Andrea asked confused.

BV laughed, "Your hair, Noel has a fascination with yellow things, mainly, blonde hair that's in reach of her tiny hand!"

"Good, no ouches for me!" Andrea said smiling at BV.

"Let's Go!" BV said as she lead the girls out of the commons and towards the seventh floor commons. No questions were asked, mainly cuz of prefect Rhonda's presence! As the girls got closer to the commons they saw a woman sitting on the sofa. There was no doubt this was BV's mother. BV ran and hugged her mother screaming, "**OH MOM! I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH**!"

"Ooh! Bridgette Viktoria! Honey, your squeezing too tight!" Her mother gasped as the girls laughed. "Okay Bridgette." Her mom said after she caught her breath, "Who are these lovely ladies?"

The girls grinned as BV began to introduce her friends, "These are my dorm buddies. The one in the overalls is Rhonda." Rhonda waved and BV continued, "The one in the pink dress is Cho." Cho smiled sweetly at Marlene Reinheart. "Marietta is there in the yellow and white" Marietta nodded her head. "And last but not least, "Andrea in the pink and white"

"Hi, Mrs. Reinheart!" Andrea said smiling.

"Oh, girls, just call me Marlene." BV's Mom said smiling at the girls.

BV casually asked, "So?"

"So what?" Her mom taunted back.

"My daughter!" BV said as though it was obvious.

Marlene looked uncomfortable, "Well Noel has a bad cold and I figured it wasn't a good idea to bring her here."

"MOM!" BV whined, "THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Marlene smiled, "Wonderful mother you are! She could have gotten worse if I had brought her!"

Andrea looked down shaking her head and smiling at BV when she noticed something. She nudged Rhonda and Rhonda looked at her. Andrea pointed at the little baby crawling towards BV. Rhonda remained quiet and placed a hand over her mouth. Marietta then noticed Noel and was about to say something when Rhonda motioned for her to be quiet! But of course that wasn't going to stop Cho!

"**BABY**!" She screamed out loud. Rhonda Andrea and Marietta groaned. BV looked around at eye level to see where her baby was. Expecting someone to be carrying Noel Leigh-Anna to her. She felt a little push on her leg. She looked down and there was Noel in her little yellow sleeper crawling around. She looked down at her and looked at her mom with a bemused grin on her face.

"Mum, you know how much I hate you right now! That wasn't cute!" She then leaned over to pick up her daughter. "**WOW**! Your getting big!" BV said as she lifted her daughter on to her hip. As normal Noel Leigh-Anna went for BV's hair. She grabbed a fist full and tugged watching her mom wince with pain. Cho began to pull hers back.

Marlene laughed, "Oh Cho, honey, Noel will only grab blonde hair, I think it's because when she was born Bridgette held her and her head was on BV's hair. She seems to tell people apart by their shampoo's, watch..." Marlene walked over to BV and Noel. "Noel, who's that?" Marlene asked her granddaughter. Noel pulled her Mom's hair to her mouth but instead of trying to eat it, it looked like she was smelling it.

"**MA, MA**!" Noel shrieked, "**MAMA**!" BV looked with teary eyes at her mom.

"**I HATE YOU**!" She yelled at her mom, "Why couldn't I have taught her that?"

"BV! That was hard to do!" A voice said. The girls looked around and finally saw the speaker as she stood up from behind the couch.

"Hillary!" BV screamed.

"Yep, but it was hard, we had to blow up a picture of you and place some of your shampoo on blonde strands of yarn glue those to the picture. AND! Avoid her calling Marlene mama!" Hillary said somewhat laughing. "I told you she was a quick learner just like you!"

"Seriously! I wasn't smart enough to figure out who was holding my by their shampoo!" BV argued.

"Nope," Hillary said smiling, "You just knew after you were told."

"How Precious." Rhonda whispered reverently. She stepped slowly towards BV and Noel.

BV smiled, "Here you go Rhonda, watch out she's heavy."

"Ooh How big you are!" Rhonda said bouncing Noel on her hip. Noel instantly grabbed a dark black pigtail and smelled it.

"That's Rhonda." BV cooed.

"Wanda!" Noel chirped back sending Rhonda over the edge!

Rhonda smiled, "_OH MY GOSH HOW CUTE_!"

Noel then went on a chanting spree, "_Wanda, Wanda, Wanda_!" Then Rhonda turned and Noel saw BV, "**MAMA**!" She started crying as she reached out for her mom. BV took her back and Noel smiled at the girls.

"Stops in a hurry!" Marietta said smiling.

Cho smiled, "Yeah she knows Mommy and missed her mommy!" She stepped towards Noel, "Yes, you did." She said babishly, "Your mommy was here all along with us and we took good care of her oh yes we did!"

Marlene whispered, "Your so good with babies, Cho, ever consider a career with children ?"

"Actually I was." Cho said blushing, "I was really thinking of being a nurse for infants and newborns."

"You'd be good at that," BV told her friend. "Ooh, okay, baby Noel Leigh-Anna, time to meet Cho. Don't worry Cho she won't pull she'll grab." BV handed Noel over to Cho.

"Wow, you're a big little pot-licker aren't you!" She cooed in baby Noel's tiny ear. "So perfect" She whispered. Noel grabbed Cho's long black hair. "Hi baby Noel, I'm Cho... Cho." She repeated.

"**CHO**!" Noel spit out proud of herself.

"Ha Ha Rhonda, she got my name right!" Cho taunted.

Rhonda smirked, "Well you really can't mispronounce your name!"

"Here you go Andrea!" Cho said handing the little girl to her friend.

"**HI**!" Noel chirped becoming more sociable as more people held her. "You?" She asked Andrea.

"On- Dre- A" Andrea pronounced slowly.

BV exclaimed, "Really? You pronounce it that way!? I always thought it was And -reah."

"Oh it doesn't matter, really, Momma's the only one who really makes a fuss of it." Andrea complained.

"Awdrea!" Noel chirped at her .

"Close enough." Andrea smiled.

"**ANDREA**! Seriously it's your name it matters how it's pronounced!" BV bickered.

Andrea grinned, "Fine, BV it's pronounced On-dre-ah"

"Thanks." BV said in a final tone. The girls spent a few hours with Noel, Marlene and Hillary. But it was soon midnight and Noel had fallen fast asleep hours ago. So the girls hugged Marlene and Hillary and each kissed baby Noel's forehead. They left BV to say a final goodbye.

"Good group of friends you have, Bridgette Viktoria." Marlene commented, "Cho is quite a character. But she seems like you a lot."

BV smiled, "Yeah, Cho, she's livin for that dream that'll never come true. She's struggling to move on with out any mistakes."

"And she's not willing to admit she's wrong. Something I think you've finally learn, my daughter." Marlene said smiling at her daughter.

"Yeah, it took a while, but I'm not perfect, nor was I ever. No one is." BV said maturely.

Marlene looked down in BV's arms, "Oh really? Little innocent babies like Noel aren't perfect?"

BV looked down at her tiny daughter asleep in her arms.

"Well maybe she is perfect, alright, just perfect." BV sighed as she kissed Noel's cheek.

EPILOUGE COMING!


	15. And Like It Always Does The Bad Just Get...

A/n: Here we go! Finally after months of work.. the final part, but you'll see that's it's not the end, only the beginning!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own parts of this story they are segments from the sequel... A Crazy Little Thing Called Quidditch Use w/ permission of course! Rachel is hers too (quidditch 16)

Enjoy & thanks for the reviews!

* * *

EPILOGUE

And Like It Always Does the Bad Just Gets Worse

* * *

"**HEY BV**!" Cho said as she ran towards her tall blonde girlfriend. "How's Noel?"

"Getting bigger still." BV smiled, "Walking everywhere! Except not in public wants her stroller!"

"Uh Hi guys," Rhonda said awkwardly, "We have a problem come on." She pulled them onto the train and they found a compartment.

"Rhonda what is it?" Asked Andrea who had joined the group when she saw them outside a compartment.

Rhonda said, "I'm not pointing fingers, but we have a problem and I think it's Marietta."

"I'm lost." BV said.

Rhonda impatiently exclaimed, "Marietta told Davies! Davies knows you have a baby! He and a whole bunch of guys are gonna think you're an easy ride, BV!" 

"Oh let him try!" BV exclaimed hiding her fear of being rapped again.

Andrea said concerned, "BV, Davies is violent, you think Jed nailed you, Davies is worse and you f-in know it!"

"**_ANDREA_**!" BV yelled at her friend, "Swearing, I don't need it! And besides I can take care of myself."

"Whatever Reinheart, your in for a hell of a last year and you can thank Marietta." Rhonda said smirking at BV.

The year proved to be as Rhonda had predicted it to be. Roger and a gang of his friends had been hitting on her rather sickeningly. BV toughed it out as always. But she found some solace in realizing it wasn't as bad as giving birth, living with Jed around at Vincentian, almost becoming a minor death eater! Yeah some things were worse than being hit on by Davies and Company! During the course of the year Rhonda had become very distant with BV and so had Cho. She still talked to Cho but not Rhonda. She couldn't figure it out until she heard the rumor that she had slept with Rhonda's boyfriend Derrick! BV had a tough time convincing Rhonda she hadn't slept with anyone since her rape by Jed. BV had made a decision not to talk to Marietta since she had ruined her life for the year making everyone think she was a slut and an easy ride! Christmas rolled around and BV got to go home for a bit of happiness, but the happiness didn't last long because BV received another unexpected twist in the road when she got back to school......

They just arrived back from Christmas break where BV had seen little 1 1/2 year Noel Leigh-Anna again. Dumbledore was ready to make his speech before the Welcome back feast started.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday celebration as did I. Things will be different this new semester. But stranger things have happened. First I say...we have a new student joining us at Hogwarts; she's just transferred from Santa Barbara Academy in California. I'd like you all to welcome Ms. Rachel Rivers."

"Did he say Rachel Rivers?" BV gasped. "No, not here not now!" The doors opened and surely enough BV's worst nightmare walked right through them!

"Hey!" Rhonda hissed, "Isn't that stupid's girlfriend that kept calling you a half breed and you told her to remind you latter?"

"Yeah." BV sighed watching Rachel walking to the front where there was an old hat sitting on a stool.

"She looks like a surfer!" Andrea said looking her over with utter disgust. "She's a dumb surfer blondie who puts intelligent blondes like me to shame!" Andrea spat quietly. Professor Mc Gonagall got up and walked down to her, she began to reach for the hat when it sung out:  
  
"You've arrived later that we'd hoped before, I know I shouldn't say, but this bit should be told, The Quidditch Queen is here, you'll see! And her King not far behind. When the forest meets the water, great things will come to be, But the love between two opposites will conquer what elements can't." The hat sang out loud.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Cho asked, "That's the weirdest song I've heard that crazy hat sing yet!"

"Mc Gonagall thinks so too!" Rhonda said looking up at Mc Gonagall who looked annoyed, but more confused than anything.

"Quidditch Queen? Oh come off it!" BV scoffed.

"Wait..." Andrea said but was interrupted by Professor Mc Gonagall  
  
"Rachel Rivers," she said removing the hat from the stool and motioning for her to sit.

Rachel sat there as BV could not believe her eyes, _"Anywhere but Ravenclaw!" _BV whispered wishing with all her heart.  
  
"Ah, a Queen that follows her King. All right then, **GRYFFINDOR**!!" The Sorting Hat called out. Rachel got up walked towards the table and the tables except for Slytherin clapped. BV avoided doing so as a protest. 

Dumbledore, who applauded at her sorting, again stood up and began to speak again. "Now that that has been completed, now let me introduce a substitute professor." 

"Substitute?" Rhonda asked in a whisper.

"Wait!" Cho said, "Where's Madam Hooch?"  
  
"Since Madam Hooch is on leave for the time being, I would like to introduce you to the current flying instructor, Professor Wood," Dumbledore said raising his hand towards the door. 

"OH GOD!" Andrea sighed as a group of girls at Ravenclaw table gasped. "Not this idiot again! What didn't have enough girls the first time?" Cho smiled and Rhonda and BV laughed.  
The doors opened, and Oliver Wood walked in confidently. BV looked the tall Scottish boy over. HE was tall with dark brown hair and she was willing to bet he had an awesome accent. While walking past the four, he smiled widely at his old school mates, and winked at Rachel. The Ravenclaw girls rolled their eyes in disgust.

"He found a new toy," Rhonda said bemused at her own comment. 

Oliver took his seat at the Professor's table and Dumbledore announced loudly, "And there is one more matter to address, that this weekend will be a Hogsmeade weekend, so please sign up in your common rooms this evening and enjoy yourselves. Now let the feast begin!"

"This so messed up." BV said upset, "I don't want her here! I was getting it right, and finally admitting I wasn't always right, but this. Come on, cut me a freaking break!" She sighed into her hands. Andrea wrapped an arm around BV's shoulder reassuring her it'll be okay.

"...And besides," Andrea stated, "even though you two are the same age your in different years still! No classes, and as long as she doesn't find out you're here you're alright."

"No," BV whispered, "I want her to find out I'm here, cuz when she does, I'll make it the personal hell for her, like she so kindly has done for me." BV said as she got up and stormed out of the great hall with an absence of her appetite. 

The weeks past and there was a Quidditch match and BV had _coincidentally _forgotten to see the "Quidditch Queen " in action. So she was gonna ask Cho sometime sooner or later. She had picked huge arched window and sat on it's ledge and pulled out some Arithmancy and started working on it.

"Hey there you are!" Cho called out.

"Hey." BV said as she finished on of the questions.

"How are you, honestly?" Cho asked forcefully.

BV smiled, "Fine and waiting for Rivers to find me."

"Stupid." Cho said angrily, "She'll make it miserable for you!"

"It already is!" BV stormed back at Cho. "Anyway!" Rachel Rivers had just walked around a corner she spotted two seventh year Ravenclaws, one of them was Cho Chang and the other, looked strangely familiar. Listening in on their conversation she slowed her pace and came closer. "Yeah So what was the score of that Gryffindor Slytherin game?" the BV asked the Ravenclaw seeker.  
  
"BV!" Cho shouted. "That was two weeks ago! You mean you never saw it?"  
  
"No I didn't," she smiled readjusting herself on the window sill and she was quite proud of herself, "Now tell me what was the score." She demanded.  
  
"Oh well, first Gryffindor has this new chick who's a chaser, right? So she's scoring all of these goals, left and right. Then, when the score was 90 Gryffindor to 30 Slytherin, captain Harry Potter," she sighed at his name. BV rolled her eyes. "Called her down to the ground. They started talking and then he kissed her."  
  
This blew BV's mind, "Whoa, WAIT! Harry Potter kissed Rachel Rivers?" BV asked.  
  
"Yeah, that's the girl's name, sorry how could I forget." Cho said as BV cracked her knuckles so she didn't punch Cho out. Then Cho continued. "It was so romantic. It would have been even better if that was me instead of her. Who does she think she is anyway? Does she think that she can waltz in here, all American in her ways, and steal Harry away from me?" Cho accused.  
  
"Yeah," BV laughed, "but you aren't, weren't and never again will be dating Harry Potter. Forget him. Remember, I totally tried and you totally bailed. And besides if all he wants is a piece of American ass then, that's what he'll get."  
  
Cho laughed and gave BV a high five. "I'll see you in the commons then," she said walking off. BV smirked hoping that sometime she'd get to yell that right at Rachel's face, but little did she know she had heard it the first time. She began to work on her Arithmancy again. 

Rachel approached her. "BV Reinheart? What are you doing here at Hogwarts?" she shouted.  
  
BV's mind panicked, Rivers, oh god, here we go! She had it coming! Go to it Reinheart "Me? Rachel you shouldn't be here! Go back to your stupid surfing school," She sat back and then muttered under her breathe, "Stupid half blood."  
  
"Excuse me? Half blood? I'm sorry you didn't catch the news," Rachel sassed back at her "I'm a pureblood, and besides, what are you doing here? This is my school! You! Get out!" she responded very childishly.  
  
"Well sorry if I didn't get the news flash!" BV sarcastically said back and then she shouted back, "And its not like I care anyway! You stupid American! You and your rap music, flip flop shoes and your stupid sports. Who plays football or baseball!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Hey I'm proud to be from the land of the Philly Eagles and the home of the Atlanta Braves!" she said putting a hand over her heart in mock sadness.  
  
"Bloody American, grow up, and come back when your intelligent enough to have a conversation with me." BV said returning to her work.  
  
"Bloody American? Well see who's bloody when Rachel Rivers is done with you!" Rachel said taking a fighting stance.  
  
"Do you always refer to yourself in the third person when you are threatened?" BV pushed as she didn't budge from her spot. She flicked her blonde hair carelessly.  
  
"No, only when I'm extremely pissed!" Rachel said lunging at BV.

DUM DUM DUM! what's going to happen to BV now that Rachel knows she's at Hogwarts?

Find out in the sequel, "A Crazy Little Thing Called Quidditch" By: quidditch16


End file.
